Protect The Innocent One Part 2
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: Now in Rosewood they all must keep the girls Cato saw in his premonition safe and with Stiles being pregnant it's not gonna be easy. With their enemy following them and getting new allies they must find a way to keep the girls and Stiles and Derek's unbor
1. Chapter 1

**Derek's POV**

Derek is speechless, gobsmacked and in a daze, he sits there while Stiles is ranting on about how it is impossible for him to be pregnant it isn't until Stiles calls his name that he gets out of the daze and he asks "what ?"

"you didn't hear me" Stiles yells loudly making Derek almost fall out of the chair.

"i heard the i'm pregnant part but everything after i didn't" Derek admits softly.

"really ? oh god what am i gonna tell my dad ? what is my dad gonna say ?" asks Stiles.

"i don't know but if it's true then we will have to tell him"

"i know, oh god" says Stiles before he sits down and covers his face with his hands.

"hey babe, don't worry we will figure it all out but we should call Deaton to confirm it" Derek says before dialing and he brings the phone to his ear. Deaton picks up and says "hello Derek, what can i help with ?"

"something happened and i need to trust you"

"you can trust me"

"i didn't know it was possible but Stiles is pregnant" the line goes silent "hello, Deaton ?"

"yes and i will look into it, what i will need is some of his blood to test it and i'll get back to you" he hangs up and Derek goes back to talking to Stiles saying "Deaton said he needs some of your blood to test it and i think he was a little stunned with the fact your pregnant"

"yea well so am i, i think i'll get a pregnancy test from the pharmacy too just in case my blood was switched"

"ok what do you want me to do ?"

"umm stay here and don't say anything about me being pregnant to anyone and i'll be back soon" before Stiles leaves Derek asks "what about Deaton's blood test ?"

"oh i almost forgot" he gets up and says "i'll go to the clinic in Beacon Hills for the test but i'll grab a pregnancy test before i go back Beacon Hills" and he leaves the room leaving behind a still slightly shocked Derek.

* * *

 **Stiles' POV**

After leaving the room he goes down to the pharmacy and grabs a pregnancy test and when leaves the pharmacy he accidently bumps into a young guy and who says "sorry for bumping into you"

"oh it's ok, i'm sorry to bump into you"

"it's my fault"

"no it's my fault, i was distracted" says Stiles. Jason looks at the pregnancy test and he says "oh i get it, i'm sorry"

"it's ok but i gotta go"

"i'm Jason by the way"

"i'm Stiles, i gotta go and please don't tell anyone i got this please"

"it's not my business, so don't worry about it" and with that, Stiles walks away and goes back to the motel. When he gets back he goes into the bathroom and takes the test and he waits for three minutes and he looks at it and it is positive, he puts it down and calls Deaton

"hey doc, i took a pregnancy test and it's postive"

"i need you to come here for a test which i can get the results in minutes"

"really ?"

"yes, when can you do it ?"

"now"

"ok, how will you get here ?" Stiles hangs up and opens a portal to Beacon Hills. When he gets there he is greeted by Doctor Deaton and he sits down.

"hello Stiles"

"hey doc"

"so shall we take the test ?"

"yea" he takes some of Stiles' blood and he grabs the items he needed and does the test. Five minutes later he comes back and says to Stiles "you are pregnant"

"i guess that means that i should tell Derek"

"yes and you should tell your father too" he hears the bell for the front door jingle and Deaton goes to see who it is, when he comes back he is with a tall woman with dark brown hair and black eyes. Stiles looks at her and she says "is he who i think that is ?"

"this is Stiles Stilinski"

"hey umm i gotta go" says Stiles.

"no, stay" says the woman "my name is Talia Hale and i think you know my son"

"your Derek's mother ?" asks Stiles getting off the table.

"yes, where is he ?"

"he is in Rosewood and i really need to go because he will be freaking out"

"yes i understand that but i wish to join you on your journey back there to see my son"

"he is gonna freak out because your alive, and how did you come back from the dead ?"

"the two witches did it, shall we get to Rosewood ?"

"yea ok let's go" and he opens a portal and says to Talia "here's hoping that Derek believes this because i'm still freaking out"

"why don't you tell me why you come here, i'm sure it's not because i'm here" Stiles looks at Deaton who nods.

"i'm pregnant and it's Derek's child"

"that's impossible" says Talia.

"Stiles is charmed" says Deaton "maybe that is part of the reason"

"i should ask Leo" says Stiles before yelling " **Leo** " Leo orbs in and says "yes Stiles"

"how is it possible for me to be pregnant ?"

"i don't know but i could check with the elders"

"ok but Talia and I are heading back to Rosewood, we will be there after you check with the elders and tell us why it's possible"

"ok" he says before orbing out.

"what is he ?" asks Talia.

"he is a whitelighter, a sort of guardian angel for witches" replies Stiles.

"i see, shall we go now ?"

"yea let's go" Stiles opens a portal and they leave the clinic. When they get to Rosewood Stiles says "i want him to be surprised when he sees you so i'll be right back" he goes and finds Derek. He sees Derek and says to him "can we go back to our room ?"

"yea, let's go" they go back to the room and Stiles says to Derek "Deaton confirmed that i'm pregnant and i have a bit of a surprise"

"oh really ? is it a good surprise or a bad one ?"

"you tell me" he says before revealing Talia Hale to her son, when he sees her, he just stares at her before fainting onto the floor

* * *

 **Cato's POV**

Cato is sitting in The Rear Window Brew when he sees Mike with a girl with long dark brown and honey brown eyes and they go over to a table but before they sit down Mike spots Cato and waves him over. Cato gets up and walks over to them and says "hey Mike, how are you ?"

"i'm good, this is Mona" he says pointing at her.

"hey Mona, i'm Cato"

"Cato ? like Cato the younger ?"

"who ?" asks Cato.

"Cato the younger, he was a roman politican"

"ok" says Mike.

"well it's nice to meet you but i'm meeting some friends here" Cato says just as Kol, Jeremy, Connor and Klaus walk into the brew. They see Cato and walk up to him. Jeremy says to Cato "hey sorry to interupt"

"it's ok Jeremy" says Cato who turns to Mike an Mona and says to them "they are my friends, would you like to meet them ?"

"yea that would be nice" says Mona. Cato turns to his friends and says "these two are Mike and Mona, i meet Mike a few days ago" he turns to Mike and Mona and says to them "and these are some of my friends, their names are Klaus, Kol, Jeremy and Connor" he says pointing at each of his friends. They all shake hands and say hey before Jeremy says "Isaac and Scott are coming here too with your younger siblings"

"he has younger siblings ?" asks Mona.

"yea a younger brother and sister" replies Cato before asking "what about Derek and Stiles ?"

"i'll call them and ask if they wanna meet here" says Kol before taking out his phone and calling Stiles walking off. After being on the phone for fifteen minutes he comes back and says "Stiles and Derek are dealing with some personal stuff but they will be here soon"

"we better take our seats" says Klaus before he looks at Mike and Mona and asks "do you wish to join us at our table ?"

"yea and we can get to know each other better" says Cato.

"ok, we will join you" says Mike smiling at Cato which makes Cato smile. They all go to a table and start talking and Isaac and Scott walk in and walks over to them and Scott says "hey, can we join you guys ?"

"yea" says Jeremy. They sit down and talk more.

* * *

 **Stiles' POV**

After Derek faints he runs right at him and says "Derek wake up" after ten minutes Derek wakes up and asks "is she real ?"

"yea she is and she knows that i'm pregnant" Derek gets up and Talia says "hello Derek"

"hello mom" he says nervously before he walks up to her and says "i'm so sorry, so very sorry, please forgive me" he begs on his knees. She grabs his hands and picks him up and says "it's not your fault, it was her's"

"but she-" Derek tries to say only to be intrupted by Stiles.

"she seduced you when you were vulnerable after Paige died" says Stiles making Talia looks at him and says as plainly as possible "you hate her"

"yea because of many reasons"

"like what ?" asks Derek.

"well using you, lighting your family home on fire with your family inside, trying to kill my best friend, touching you, torturing you and if it since she is alive she will try to kill us all"

"why would she want you dead ?" asks Talia. "your human"

"no i'm a witch who is pregnant with a werewolf baby who is more tham likely have magical powers one top of being a werewolf and i don't think Kate or Gerard will like that"

"or Esther and Mikeal" says Derek.

"Gerard is alive ? and you know him ?" asks Talia shouting.

"yea he i alive and i met him, he beat the crap out of me to get to Scott and Derek but it backfired"

"well now you are a charmed one, he will have to watch out" says Derek before turning back to his mom and hugging her.

"we better head to the brew the others are waiting for us" says Stiles.

"can i join you ?" asks Talia

"of course Mrs Hale"

"please call me Talia and i approve of your relationship so you don't need to worry" she says making Derek look at her and smile (which was kinda rare).

"ok let's go" Stiles ays as he opens a portal and Derek asks "why can't we drive there ?"

"portals are faster"

"we are driving, we don't have to use magic for everything"

"fine but you're driving"

"that's ok by me" then Derek's phone rings and he looks at it and the person calling is Chris Argent, he picks up saying "hey Chris"

"hello Derek, i assume you know your family is alive ?"

"yea i'm with my mother now"

"well your sister would like to talk to you"

"ok put her on" and Chris hands his phone to Laura and she says "hey little brother, i heard you have found your mate"

"yea i did"

"tell me about her"

"him"

"what ?"

"my mate is a guy"

"what's his name ?"

"Stiles Stilinski"

"your dating the sheriff's kid ?" Laura yell through the phone before saying "i'm coming to meet him, i'll see you in a day or two" and she hangs up.

"what did your sister want ?" asks Stiles.

"to know who my mate was"

"wow and what happened next ?"

"she is coming to Rosewood"

"what ?"

"well i think she wants to meet you Stiles and having met you i know that she will love you" says Talia.

"thanks, we better head to the brew" Stiles says looking at Derek, he turns to Talia and asks "do you still want to come ?"

"yes i would love to" and they all leave the room and go to the car and get into it. After a ten minute drive they arrive at the brew, they get out of the car and enter the brew where they see their friend with two other people they didn't know. They walk over to the table and Kol asks "who's the lady ?"

"i am Talia Hale and you are ?" says Talia.

"oh my god" says Scott.

"whoa" says Isaac.

"it's lovely to meet you" says Klaus.

"umm i'm sorry, i'm confused" says the guy. "i'm Mike by the way and this is Mona"

"she is Derek's mother" says Jeremy.

"why is it a shock she is here" ask Mona.

"it's a long story" says Stiles.

"ok well sit down and we can talk" says Mike. They sit down and talk, avoiding the subject of Derek's family which Stiles, Derek and Talia were thankful for.

* * *

 **Cato's POV**

After talking for a while everyone except Mike decide to leave, leaving them together at the table where they nervously sit for ten minutes till Mike asks "so when are you starting at Rosewood high ?"

"pretty soon, just got some paperwork to do and we all will be going there"

"cool, how many of you are there ?"

"well there are about forty four, well forty five now of us here and about twenty two of us will be possibly going to your school"

"damn, that's a lot of people"

"yea"

"i was wondering about something"

"yea what ?"

"it's about Klaus and Connor, Scott and Isaac, and Derek and Stiles"

"what about them ?"

"are they together ? like is Connor with Klaus, is Scott with Isaac and is Stiles with Derek ?"

"yea they are, that's not a problem is it ? because they are my friends"

"no it's not really a problem i guess, it's just i've never met a gay guy"

"you're talking to one"

"you're gay ?" Mike asks in a whisper.

"yea i am and Stiles says i should be proud"

"yea, i have met a gay girl in fact so have you"

"who is it ?"

"Emily, my sisters friend"

"cool" and at that moment Emily walks over and offers some coffee which they accept. And Mike asks Cato when she walks away "do you wanna tell her that you're gay ?"

"why ?"

"maybe you two could talk about it"

"maybe" at that moment Mona walks back into the brew with Clove, Rebekah, Lydia and Cora and they make their way over to the table and Cato asks Rebekah "where's Hope ?"

"she is coming" and then she does with Allison Argent and Silas and Cassadine who both run right up to Cato and Cassadine says to him "hey Cato who's your friend ?"

"this is Mike" he turns to Mike and says "this is my little brother and sister"

"it's nice to meet you Mike" says Cassadine.

"yea you too" Mike replies. Allison Argent with the stroller holding Hope walks over and before she says anything she hears behind her "aww that baby is soo cute" she turns around and see a short girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. The girl says "hey i'm Aria, i'm guessing you know Cato"

"yea i'm Allison"

"i'm Rebekah"

"Cora"

"Lydia"

"Clove"

"i'm Cassadine, Cato's little sister"

"i'm Silas"

"well it's nice to meet you all" she says before giving Mona a dirty look and going to talk to Emily.

* * *

 **Mona's POV**

Mona knew they were talking about her and what she had done but she didn't care when she had realised something and she asks the girls with her "can i speech to you girls for a minute ?"

"yea" says Allison before turning to Cato and asking "can you look after Hope and your siblings for a minute ?"

"yea i would love to" replies Cato as he grabs Hope from the stroller. They all walk away from the table and Mona asks once they are as far away from Cato and Mike as possible "what do you see when you look at them two ?"

"love" replies Clove "i think Cato likes him but is scared"

"why would he be scared ?" asks Rebekah.

"he fears that he has fallen for a guy who won't love him" says Lydia wisely.

"yes but that's not true" says Mona.

"how do you know ?" asks Allison.

"i've been hanging with Mike for a while now and i've seen the real him, even if he doesn't" Rebekah then overhears something and says "Mike knows that Cato is gay and doesn't care"

"really ?" asks Cora with a grin ."maybe we can help Mike see the real him and help Cato see that he likes Mike and help Mike see that he likes Cato and finally help them get together"

"yes but we have to keep it from them that we are doing it" says Lydia.

"doing what ?" asks Aria from behind her. "what are you planning ?"

"is has nothing to do with you Aria" Mona says.

"then who does it involve ?" Mona looks at the girls and they all nod with approval and Mona replies with "look at your brother and Cato and tell me what you see" and Aria does which makes Emily look at them and she realises what is going on between them and walks over to Aria. Aria asks Emily "do you see what i see ?"

"yea, they like each other, when one smiles the other does and it's cute but what's the problem ?"

"we are gonna help them get together" says Rebekah.

"really ?" asks Emily. "maybe that won't be a good idea"

"well it worked with Derek and Stiles and Scott and Isaac" says Allison.

"really ?" asks Cora

"yea" says Rebekah and she tells them all about how Derek and Stiles finally got together. After they are told Mona asks Aria "do you want Mike to be happy ?"

"yes but i don't know, if he really likes Cato in that way" and Mona tells her to look at Mike as he talks to Cato who is holding Hope while Cassadine and Silas are sitting down listening to the conversation.

"ok i see it but i can't get involved, i'm his sister if and when he ends up with Cato i'll support him, ok ?"

"ok but we will help them get together" says Rebekah. Aria and Emily walk off after getting a text from Hannah, Ali and Spencer to meet them at Ali's house Mona says to the girls "let's get to work, getting them together" with a sly grin on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Derek's POV**

 **4:00 PM**

Stiles, Derek and Talia are walking back to the motel when they bump into Toby and Jason who are talking about some stuff.

"hey Stiles, how are you feeling ?" asks Toby

"i'm feeling alright, it was just a stomache bug" replies Stiles before he says "hey Jason"

"hello Stiles"

"oh this is Derek and his mother Talia" Stiles says montioning to Derek and Talia.

"it's nice to meet you" Jason says shaking Derek's hand.

"where are you guys staying ?" asks Toby.

"at the motel, we haven't really found a place to stay" replies Stiles.

"how many are there of you ?" asks Jason.

"forty-five" replies Stiles.

"including your girlfriend ? right Stiles ?" Jason says with a smile.

"no girlfriend"

"what ! A nice guy like you doesn't have a girlfriend" says Jason

"nope but i got a boyfriend" Jason looks at him and says "who's the boyfriend ?"

"Derek" says Toby. "Derek is his boyfriend"

"yea" says Stiles who then asks Jason "can i talk to you over there ?"

"yea sure" they start walking and Derek follows them.

"what's going on ?" asks Jason.

"you mean with the pregnancy test ?" asks Stiles.

"he saw you buy that ?" Derek asks Stiles nearly yelling making his mother turn her head and look at them.

"yea, i meant the test and yea i saw him and he begged me not to tell anyone and i won't"

"what did you wanna talk about ?" asks Stiles.

"the test, is whoever you gave it to having a baby ?"

"yes" says Stiles.

"well tell whoever it is congrates from me"

"i'm sure they would like that" says Stiles while looking at Derek.

"so was that it ?" asks Derek.

"no, if you need a place we can help you out"

"no it's ok, we are getting a place but it's gonna take time" when they look over at Toby and Talia and Stiles notices a man there and walks over and is followed by Derek and Jason and he says to the man "is there a problem ?"

"no there isn't, my name is detective hollbrook and i was justing talking to Toby" he says with a gentle smile.

"just talking ?" asks Stiles looking at Talia who nods.

"yea, what are your names ?" he asks Stiles and Derek.

"i'm Stiles, thats my boyfriend Derek and thats his mom" he says pointing at Derek and Talia.

"well it's nice to meet you" he says as his phone rings "i'm sorry i have to get that" he picks up the phone but he lowers it from his ear and faces Stiles and asks "did you say boyfriend ?"

"yea, thats not a problem is it" Stiles says in a slightly threatening tone.

"no it's just he looks older than you"

"my eighteenth birthday is in like a few months maybe less and we have been together for a while"

"yea since that night at Jungle" says Derek.

"what night ?" asks Jason.

"the night i danced on stage with Kol, Jackson and Jeremy" Stiles says making Derek give a low growl and Stiles continues saying "it was soo hot on stage, we were grinding up against each other and swinging around the pole and after the dance a bunch of guys came up to us but Derek glared at them and made them go away, he also ripped up the guys numbers that they gave us"

"well all those guys wanted was to get in bed with you" Derek says to Stiles.

"well i'm glad you did what you did because now we are together" Stiles says before kissing Derek in the middle of the street in front of everyone, he breaks the kiss when he hears catcalls from some people, he looks over and sees Clove, Rebekah, Lydia and Cora standing there with two other girls, he then realises that Cora doesn't know about her mom and he waves them over and asks "where's Hope ?"

"she is with Cato, Mike, Sila and Cassadine" says Clove. Cora looks at her mom and says to her "hey mom"

"hello my dear Cora" and they end up hugging.

"wait why is Hope with Cato ?"

"take a guess" says Rebekah with a smile.

"oh" says Derek.

"what ?" asks Toby.

"it's a long story" Stile says to him.

"well i better be off, it's nice to meet you and your boyfriend"

"it's nice to meet you too" says Stiles. and with that Hollbrook walks away.

"what did he want ?" asks Mona.

"to talk" Toby says with venom in her voice. "what are you doing here ?"

"i was with them" she points at the girls "and Stiles waves us over"

"why are you still here ?" Toby asks.

"i'm hanging out with the girls"

"including Aria ?"

"well with what they are planning for Cato, i think you should expect to see them together alot" says Derek.

"what does that mean ?" asks Talia.

"they are the ones who were trying to get us together"

"how so ?" asks Jason.

"the time on stage was planned by the girls but by then i knew what they were doing" says Stiles.

"you knew ?" asks Jason

"yea and if i didn't dance on stage Derek wouldn't have gotten jealous over all those men drooling when they saw me" Stiles says smiling.

"that's true" says Rebekah.

"so what they you planning now ?" Stiles asks the girls.

"maybe some babysitting, either way you should see Mike with Hope, i saw him holding her and he was like a natural and the way he is with Silas and Cassadine is amazing from what i saw" says Cora.

"really ?" asks Jason.

"yea" replies Lydia and then she sees Josh, Ethan, Danny, Marvel, Matt, Peter and Cordelia. She calls to Danny making them all look at them and she sees Peter's face and he looks shocked, she waves them over and they walk to them but before Peter can say anything Talia says to him "can i talk to you ?"

"of course you can" and they walk off and have a talk. Stiles had a feeling he knew what the conversation was about. When Cora sees Marvel she jumps on him and kisses him making Talia come back and say "Cora Hale who is this young man you are kissing ?"

"his name is Marvel" says Peter "and he is a good guy, i got to know him a bit" Jason is standing there looking at Josh and he says to him "i'm Jason"

"Josh" and they shake hands. Jason then asks "you friends with Stiles ?"

"yea we meet a while ago, when i came to Beacon Hills with Klaus"

"who's Klaus ?" asks Talia.

"A friend and Connor's boyfriend" replies Derek.

"and he is my brother" says Rebekah who then turns to Danny and says "we have another match making job"

"job ? you guys match make alot do you ?" asks Cordelia.

"well we helped get Derek and Stiles together, Kol and Jeremy together, Scott and Isaac together and we will try and get Cato and Mike together"

"why did you do that ?" asks Cordelia.

"we got sick of Derek and Stiles pining for each other" says Ethan making Derek and Stiles scowl at him.

"well it is true" says Lydia.

"whatever"

"ok how about we change the subject ?" suggests Toby. And they changed the subject and they talk for a while, while Peter and Talia are talking to Laura on the phone and Jason and Josh are talking and slightly flirting with each other, noone notices Jenna and Sydney walk into the rear window brew.

 **Klaus' POV**

 **4:50 pm**

Connor and Klaus are walking together when they see a short woman with brown hair and eyes and she is with a man and she is yelling at him, Klaus walks over and asks the woman "is he bothering you ?"

"no, he is my ex husbannd" she replies.

"oh i'm sorry to interupt" Klaus says, he turns to Connor and says "let's go love they were once together"

"no wait" says the man clearly ignoring the 'love' comment. "i need your opinion"

"yes" says Klaus turning around.

"Byron it is not their business" says the woman. Byron then asks Klaus "what would you do if your daughter was dating her teacher ?"

"a teacher ?" asks Connor "how old is he ?"

"twenty-four" replies Byron.

"well, it depends on how old my daughter was" Klaus replies.

"let's say your daughter is sixteen when she first gets involved with him and now she is eighteen"

"so what's the problem ?" asks Connor.

"that he is her teacher at her school" says Byron.

"ok, i don't really know what i would do" says Connor.

"they have dated at least seven times" says Byron.

"oh seven times, why did they break up ?"

"lots of different reasons"

"ok well we better go" Connor says.

"ok, well i'm Ella by the way" says Ella.

"it's been nice to talk to you but we have to go" says Klaus before grabbing Connor's hand and walking off. Klaus says to Connor while walking with him "if Hope ever dated her high school teacher i would rip him apart"

"well it would depend on how old the teacher was, right ?"

"yea it would"

"well i hope they sort everything out"

"yea, well we better get back to the motel"

"yea, we have school tomorrow"

"and i'll be taking you to school"

"in your car, right ?"

"yes and it will be interesting when we pull up at the school"

"yea" they continue walking to the motel talking about Connor and the other teens going to the high school.

 **Scott's POV**

 **4:50 PM**

Scott and Isaac are laying on their bed talking about going to a new school and Hayley walks into the room with Elijah, when they see Scott and Isaac, Hayley asks to them "you guys ready for school tomorrow ?"

"yea" they both reply.

 **Cato's POV**

 **4:30 PM**

Cato and Mike are talking some more when Mike looks up at the door, Cato looks behind him and sees two girls walk into the brew and he asks Mike "who are those girls ?"

"Jenna Marshall and i don't know that other girl, Jenna isn't really friends with my sister"

"why doesn't she like your sister ?" asks Cassadine.

"they never got along" says Mike.

"why ?" asks Silas.

"i don't know" Mike replies before Cassadine runs over to Jenna and says "hello"

"hey, who are you ?" Jenna says looking at her.

"i'm Cassadine, i'm here with my big brother's" she says pointing at Cato and Silas who wave at her. Cato gets up and goes over to them and says "sorry for my sister"

"oh it's ok" says Jenna looking up and down at him. Cato gets the feeling of lust from her and backs away a bit.

"i'm Cato"

"Jenna, you new in town ?"

"yea"

"well i'll give you a warning"

"ok"

"stay away from him, he is a thief"

"really ?"

"yea, he stole a bunch of stuff from different houses"

"ok, thanks for the warning" he turns to Cassadine and says "we have to go back to the table now"

"ok" she replies and Jenna says to him "heres my number if you want to hangout" he grabs it and smiles at her and goes back to the table with his sister following. When he gets back Mike asks with a smile on his face "what did she say to you ?"

"that you're a thief" he replies.

"oh" his smile disappears.

"and i don't care"

"why not ?" asks Mike.

"because i'm something too"

"what ?"

"i'm gonna trust you with something but i don't know if you would believe me"

"ok, go ahead"

"i can't tell you here but i will tell you, is there a place we can go ?"

"yea, we can go to my place" they get up and Cato send s a text to Stiles saying

we are going to Mike's house to talk, i'm telling him where i'm from

Stiles: why ?

Cato: because i think i can trust him, no i feel i can trust him

ok, but if he freaks out tell me

i will

"i sent a text to Stiles telling him where i'm going"

"cool" and with that they get up to leave and Cato sees Jenna and Sydney looking at him when he looks at them and he looks at Mike and says "i don't care what she said"

"she is only pissed because i stole from her ex-boyfriend and my sister found out that she was dating a guy named Garret Reynolds, that's the guy i stole from"

"well let's go, i wanna tell you"

"why ?"

"i feel i can trust you"

"really ?"

"yea, i'll tell you something now i'm an empath"

"what's an empath ?" asks Silas.

"someone who can feel what other people are feeling" replies Cato and they all leave the brew, as soon as they get to Mike's place they see Mike's parents who are talking to each other, they turn around and see Mike who is holding Hope and Cato, Silas and Cassadine, Mike holding Hope, Cato, Silas and Cassadine walk over and his mom says "hey Mike, what are you doing home so soon ?"

"i'm just bringing my new friend over and his little siblings" he says smiling at Cato's siblings. He looks at his parents and his mom gives him a soft smile and says "go on in your father was about to leave for work, he has some papers to grade"

"ok bye dad" and they all go inside Mike's house and sit in the living room and Cato asks "how long till your mom comes inside ?"

"probably about maybe twenty minutes"

"ok, you better sit down" Mike sits down and Cato grabs Hope and asks Mike "will you still be my friend after i tell you ?"

"yea of course"

"ok, well believe it or not but i'm not from this world"

"are you an alien form outer space ?"

"no, i'm from a different reality"

"a different reality ?"

"yea, a reality where there is this pagent of sorts called the hunger games"

"what's the hunger games ?"

"the hunger games are a way for the capitol to kind of punish the districts for their rebellion"

"is that a bad thing ?"

"yea" says Silas.

"ok Silas i'm telling him,

TheHunger Gameswere a morbid and brutal competition which took place annually in the country of Panem. Every year, one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18 were selected from each of the twelve districts as tributes, who train for a week to be gladiators and then are sent into an outdoor arena to fight to the death. The event was nationally televised as mandatory viewing for all citizens. The last living tribute is declared the victor and is allowed to live in comSeventy-five years before the 74th Hunger Games, the thirteen districts of Panem revolted against the capitol. Together, they stood strong, but when District 13 was supposedly obliterated by the Capitol, resistance became impossible, as District 13 was the driving force behind the rebellion . The remaining districts submitted to the Capitol and lost their hope for change. Every year since the rebellion, the Capitol forced 24 children into the arena and used hidden cameras to televise the events in order to both entertain the Capitol citizens and remind the twelve districts how they are completely at the Capitol's mercy. Only one tribute can win the games, with the exception of the 74th Hunger Games, where Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark of District 12 both won because of their joint attempted suicide"

"so every year it was a fight to the death ?"

"yea"

"oh my god, i guess it was a good idea i sat down"

"yea i met Stiles and some of the others before the tributes went to train, in fact before the tribure parade i met them"

"is there anything else i should know ?"

"yea, i was the male tribute for district 2"

"you were one of them ?"

"yea"

"wait how did you survive ?"

"i'll tell you later, any other questions or comments ?"

"yea, how do we stop the hunger games ?" Mike says in an angry tone.

"i think that with the fact that Katniss and Peeta both won that people will start to rebel again"

"ok that's good and then maybe they can stop the games and then noone will ever have to die in an arena for the world to see"

"anything else you wanna know ?"

"yea, did you want to be apart of the games ?"

"no but i had to volenteer because my parents forced me and my younger siblings would have had to train just like i had to"

"why were you forced to volenteer ?"

"my parents were used to a certain lifestyle and our money was running out and if i had won we would have gotten more money and if i died i would bring honor to my family"

"and they wouldn't care that you died ?"

"i don't know if they cared but they would have wanted Silas and Cassadine to volenteer too" Mike gets up and yells "they are not gonna do that now"

"that's why i brought them to this world because i didn't want them to compete in the games and i have the feeling you are getting protective"

"that's ok, right ? i don't have younger siblings but if i did i'd be protective of them"

"yea it's ok" Cato smiles and Mike smiles back and Mike's mom walks in, sees them and smiles to herself. Cato sees her and says "hello, Mrs Mongomery"

"hello, and call me Ella"

"it's nice to meet you Ella"

"and you too, who's this ?" she walks forward and waves at Hope.

"this is Hope" replies Cato.

"is she your daughter ?"

"no, that's Klaus' daughter"

"Klaus, i met a guy named Klaus earlier today, he was with a guy named Connor"

"yea that would be him"

"well Hope is very adorable"

"yea and i like looking after her"

"well you are good at it" says Silas.

" i have to agree with that" says Mike.

"well you are good at it too" says Cassadine.

"what were you guys talking about ?"

"well we were talking about our past" says Mike.

"really, so they know" says Ella.

"about me stealing ? yea" Mike says continuing the sentence.

"what do you think about that ?" Ella asks Cato.

"i don't care, it could have been worse"

"would you like to stay for dinner ?" asks Ella.

"well i'll have to give Hope back to Klaus but yea i'd like to have dinner here"

"where are you all staying ?"

"the motel but Klaus has a huge house here for all of us, we just need to wait a few more days"

"ok, i'll be right back" says Ella.

"ok" says Mike.

 **Ella's POV**

 **7:15 PM**

Ella leaves Mike, Cato and goes to call Pam, she dails the number for Pam and says "hey Pam, can i talk to you at my place ?"

"yea of course what is it about ?"

"i'll tell you when you get here"

"ok"

"also tell Veronica and Ashley that i need them here too"

"ok, we all will be there in twenty minutes maybe more maybe less"

"ok bye Pam" she goes back to the living room and sees Cato and Mike who is holding Hope sitting on the couch close to each other talking while Silas and Cassadine are sitting on the floor watching TV. Ten minutes later Pam and the others arrive and they all go into a different room and Ashley asks "why did you wanna see us ?"

"i was think that since each of us has a spare room and Veronica has the barn that we help some teenages that are living in a motel"

"which ones ?" asks Pam.

"well, one of them is in the living room now with a baby and his younger siblings, his name is Cato"

"how many teenages are there ?" asks Ashley.

"i don't know if it's a good idea" says Veronica.

"i know that we don't know them but they are staying at the motel and with a baby it's probably not a good idea and it could only be for maybe a couple days or a couple weeks"

"two teenagers per house" Ashley suggests.

"yea that might work" says Pam.

"and Klaus and Hope can stay in the barn at the Hastings house"

"ok, i will get Cato" she walks into the living room and says "Cato, i need to talk to you for a minute, ok?"

"yea ok" he gets up and walks with Ella back to the ladies and Ella says to the ladies "this is Cato"

"hello Cato" says Ashley.

"well what about our daughters ?" asks Veronica. "Peter won't let strange teenage boys into the house with Spencer living there"

"well some of us have boyfriends, i'm single but wouldn't be interested in any girls" says Cato.

"which ones have boyfriends ?" asks Ashley.

"well Stiles is with Derek, Scott is with Isaac and Connor is with Klaus"

"what are the names of all the teenagers with you ?"

"Rebekah, Connor, Kol, Jeremy, Stiles, Cora, Marvel, Lydia, Aiden, Ethan, Danny, Scott, Isaac, Allison, Clove, Glimmer, Jason, Jackson, Stefan, Davina, Dawn and Violet" says Cato.

"ok how about one guy and one girl in each house ?"

"that won't work with Stiles unless you let Cora stay with you" says Cato.

"why ?" asks Ella.

"because Derek is protective of Stiles and Cora is his sister and they would like to be together"

"ok, so Stiles and Cora can stay with me" says Ashley. "and if Derek wants to as well thats fine with me"

"ok, so then Scott and Lydia will stay with me" says Pam "and I guess Isaac would like to join Scott ?" Cato nods. "ok he can stay too"

"why don't we have three in each house ?" says Ashley.

"well Cato is staying here with his siblings and whoever else"

"Clove as well, she is my best friend and Marvel too, also whoever has Connor expect Dawn to be staying they are best friends too" says Cato.

"ok, will you tell them that we will take them in till they have the house ready ?" Ella asks.

"yea, i'm sure they would like that" Cato turns to Veronica and says "Klaus will stay close to Connor and his siblings will join him wherever he lives"

"thats fine they can stay in the barn"

"cool" Cato picks up his phone and calls Stiles and when he answers he says "hey Stiles we are at Mike's house and Mike's mom wants you to come here with Cora, Derek, Scott, Isaac, Klaus, Connor, Kol, Jeremy, Hayley, Elijah, Rebekah, Lydia, Dawn, Marvel and Clove please"

"ok, is anything wrong ?"

"no, it's all good"

"ok, what's the address ?" Cato tells him and Stiles says "ok we will be there in fifteen minutes"

"ok, see you soon" and Cato hangs up the phone and says to the women "they will be here in fifteen minutes, i better tell Mike what's going on" and he walks off into the living room.

 **Cato's POV**

 **7:20 PM**

Cato walks back into the living room and says to Mike "i might be living here for a while"

"really ?" asks Mike.

"yea, your mom suggested it and the other ladies are gonna have some of my friends living with them"

"what about us ?" asks Silas.

"Ella wants you here too" says Cato.

"really ?" asks Cassadine.

"yea" he looks at Mike and says "i hope you don't mind us being here"

"no, it will be fun" says Mike. Fifteen minutes later they hear a knock on the front door and Ella goes to answer and Stiles and the other are at the door and Ella says "come on in" they come inside and Ella introduces herself and tells them to follow her and Cato, Mike, Silas and Cassadine gets up off the couch and follow Ella with Mike holding Hope. They enter the room and the ladies all introduce themselves and Ashley says "we thought that since you are staying in town for a while that you would like to stay at our different houses"

"why would you do that ?" asks Stiles.

"it wasn't our idea, it was Ella's" says Pam. Derek turns to Ella and asks "who will be staying where ?"

"well i thought that Stiles, Cora and Marvel could stay with me and you can stay with us too" says Ashley. "but i don't want any funny business going on between you and Stiles, ok ?"

"will it be ok if Derek's mom stays too because it's been a while since they saw each other" Says Stiles.

"yea, i think i might have room"

"who is staying with her ?" asks Kol pointing at Veronica.

"well Connor, Jeremy and Dawn will stay in the house and Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Hayley, Hope and you can stay in the barn which was converted into a loft" says Veronica to Kol.

"wow, i think that's nice of her" says Connor.

"Scott, Isaac, Aiden and Lydia will stay with me" says Pam.

"and the rest of you will stay with me" says Ella."i hope you would like that"

"yea, we would, thank you for suggesting us staying in your houses" says Cato.

"well i know that you and Mike are becoming friends and i thought that maybe you two would like to hangout more often" says Ella. "and the fact you are staying in a motel with a baby, we would have everyone but there are alot of people with you all"

"yea, the others would understand even my dad but he would like to meet you so he knows that i'll be safe" says Stiles.

"i would love to meet him and Derek's mom, i can meet them tomorrow"

"yea i'll call my dad" Stiles says before grabbing his phone and dailing his dad, when his dad answers Stiles explains everything leaving out Talia and says to his dad "she wants to meet you tomorrow, if that's cool"

"yea that is nice of her to do that and i'd like to meet her" says the Sheriff.

"ok dad well i'll go now"

"bye son"

"bye dad" and Stiles hangs up his phone.

"well he will meet you tomorrow but he doesn't know that Talia, Derek's mother is around"

"why wasn't she around ?" asks Mike.

"it's a long story, one you wouldn't believe" says Stiles.

"ok, well i better go" says Ashley.

"yea, same here" says Veronica.

"same" says Pam.

"ok, goodbye ladies and thank you"

"well i'll clear out the guest room at the house and you guys can move in after school tomorrow" says Ashley to Stiles, Cora and Derek.

"yea i will do the same" says Veronica.

"yes, i will too" says Pam. And they all leave saying goodbye to everyone.

"well since you guys are here now do you wanna help clear out the share room for you guys to sleep in tonight ?" Ella asks Cato, Silas, Cassadine and Clove.

"yea, how many beds are in there ?"

"two but i have spare mattresses for you to sleep on"

"why doesn't Cato stay in my room with me and the others can stay in the guest room" suggests Mike.

"are you sure, Mike ?" asks Cato looking at him.

"yea, i'm sure" Stiles smiles at Derek who rolls his eyes and kisses Stiles in front of Ella and the others.

"are you two together ?" Ella asks Stiles and Derek.

"yea we are" answers Stiles.

"are your parents ok with it ?"

"yea my dad accepted the relationship, in fact i think he said' finally' when he found out"

"well i hope that you two are happy" Ella says to them.

"we are" says Derek before looking at Stiles, he then says "we better get going before it gets late"Stiles and the others have school tomorrow"

"yea, don't remind me" says Stiles. Derek laughs at him before grabbing his hand and taking him out of the house while being followed by the Klaus who is holding Hope and the others, leaving Cato, Silas, Clove and Cassadine hours ten minutes later and later Cato follows Mike to his room and when he enters the room, he just stands there until Mike says "you can sit down on the bed" Cato sits on his bed and he says "thanks for letting me stay in your room"

"no problem, man"

"well umm" Cato starts fidgiting with the bottom of his shirt.

"what is the problem ?"

"where am i gonna sleep ?"

"oh fuck, i don't a spare mattress in here i thought i did, maybe there is a spare one in one of the other rooms" he leaves the room with Cato sitting on his bed, after about 5 minutes he comes back and says "i'm sorry but i can't find one"

"it's ok, i'll go back to the motel"

"oh no you don't have to, you can share my bed but you should know i sleep shirtless"

"so do i" says Cato nervously.

"well we better get to bed, we gotta get up early tomorrow"

"yea, we don't wanna be late for school, can i tell you something ?"

"yea"

"i've never been to your kind of school"

"what do you mean ?"

"to a school that you learn other things not has nothing to do with fighting, we were always trained for the games"

"well, you do know how to read and write, right ?"

"yea but very well"

"well i can help you, do they teach you in your district ?"

"no i learned by myself and i had been teaching Silas and Cassadine"

"that's good of you" Cato gets up off the bed and Mike removes his blankets and take his shirt off and he asks Cato "do you mind that i'm sleeping shirtless ?"

"no i don't mind and i am sleeping shirtless too"

"ok, well we better get in bed" and Cato takes his shirt off and Mike says "you look like you work out alot"

"yea, the training made me build alot muscle and stuff"

"well maybe you can help me get some muscle or something"

"you don't need it" says Cato.

"well thanks" he turns and gets into the bed and says "come on you can get into the bed" and Cato walks over to the bed and gets into it and drifts off to sleep.

 **Scencer's POV**

 **5:30 PM**

The girls are at Alison's house in her bedroom talking and Spencer says to the girls "no 'A' is dead, she is gone"

"if that's true Spencer then why did i get a text from her, him, it ?" asks Hanna.

"i don't know but we each have gotten a text from 'A' and this 'A' knows we were in New York and we have to do something about that" says Aria.

"and we will but we have to be smart about it" says Spencer.

"i should have stayed hidden" says Alison.

"no tomorrow will be your first day back and i also heard that there are some new students coming to school" says Emily.

"really ? when ?" asks Hanna

"today at the brew"

"who are the new students ?" asks Aria.

"you know the new teens in town" says Emily.

"oh yea, i remember a few of them" says Aria.

"were they cute ?" asks Alison.

"yea, a few of them are cute"

"really ?" asks Hanna asks with a smile.

"yea but i don't think any of them are single except Cato, he is single" replies Aria.

"is he cute ?" asks Hanna.

"yea, very cute" Aria says talk more about 'A', the new students and other stuff for about four hours when Spencer's mom enters Spencer's room and says that the girls had to go home. The girls all leave and a hour later Spencer goes to bed.

 **Aria's POV**

 **9:40**

When she gets back home her mom who is watching tv and she says to her mom "hey mom"

"hey sweetie, how was your day ?"

"it was good, just hungout with the girls"

"how is Alison ?"

"she is getting better"

"the whole thing is just bad, if something like happened to you i don't know what i would do" Ella says to Aria.

"nothing is gonna happen to me" Aria says but inside she worries about everything that's been going on.

"hey, what's wrong sweetie ?"

"nothing, just thinking"

"what about ?"

"just stuff"

"so, how is Ezra ?"

"he is good, i was wondering where dad was"

"he will be home later on tonight, he is grading papers and i am staying here, Zach knows i'm here" Ella says before saying "well i'm gonna go to sleep now and so should you is Alison's first day back, right ?"

"yea and she is a bit nervous about it" says Aria before she heads upstairs to go to bed, she walks into her room and gets ready for bed. After getting ready she lays down and falls asleep.

 **Emily's POV**

 **9:45 PM**

She walks home and sees that her mom is still awake, when her mom turns to look at Emily she says "i need you to sit down for a minute"

"ok, mom" Emily sits down and her mom says "we are having some people staying with us for a little while and i was hoping that you would give them a warm welcoming"

"who are they ?"

"some teenagers that will be going to your school tomorrow"

"how many of them ?"

"four guys"

"what are their names ?"

"Scott, Isaac, Jackson and Stefan, now Scott and Isaac are a couple"

"really, wow i'm proud of you"

"why ?"

"because you are letting two guys who are dating to live here"

"well i've changed alot since you first told me about yourself"

"yea, so they will be staying in the spare room ?"

"yes"

"ok, i'm gonna go to bed"

"alright goodnight sweetheart"

"night mom" she goes upstairs and goes to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aria's POV**

 **7:00 AM**

Aria wakes up, gets out of bed and changes her clothes, she leaves her room and sees Cassadine and Silas walking on their tippy toes towards Mike's room and she says "hey you two, where are you going ?"

"to wake Cato up" says Cassadine with a cheeky grin.

"where is he ?" asks Aria.

"in Mike's room" replies Silas. "do you wanna come with us ?"

"yea, ok" and she follows them into Mike's room and she sees Mike and Cato sleeping in Mike's bed without shirts, Cato has his arms around Mike and they are handing holds slightly, Mike looks like he is comfitable in that position and Aria decides to let them sleep.

"can we wake them up ?" asks Cassadine.

"no let them sleep, they look peaceful like that" says Aria before she hears Clove say "wow, they look cute like that, we should take a picture"

"yea, let's do it" says Cassadine who is getting hyper. Clove and Aria take out their phone's and take a few pictures before Ella sees them and asks "what's going on ?" Aria closes Mike bedroom door as fast but as softly as possible and says to her mom "nothing" Ella walks towards Mike's bedroom door and opens it and sees Mike and Cato in bed together. She smiles and closes the door and says to Aria "let's go downstairs and eat some breakfast" they all go downstairs and they see Byron at the table and he asks Ella "who are they ?" pointing at Clove, Silas and Cassadine.

"they are staying here for a while until they get a permant place to stay" replies Ella.

"why didn't you talk to me about this ?" asks Byron.

"because i just thought about it last night"

"well i think it's a good idea" says Aria.

"really, you're ok with potentally sharing your room with one of those girls ?"

"yea i like Cassadine and Clove and we can get to know each other better since they Clove is going to Rosewood high"

"ok, is there anyone else ?"

"yea, Cato but he is still asleep" replies Ella.

"now i don't think it's a good idea, Cato is a teenage boy in a house with a teenage girl"

"Cato and I are best friends, we grew up together" says Clove.

"i didn't mean you"

"Cato isn't interested in Aria" says Cassadine.

"really ?" asks Byron.

"yea, i know what he looks for in a partner and Aria is not that" Clove says trying to suppress a laugh.

"ok, everyone sit down and eat something" says Ella.

 **Cato's POV**

 **7:15 AM**

When Cato wakes up with his eyes still closed he hugs whatever is in his arms, he opens his eyes and sees that Mike is in his arms, he slowly takes his arms away but Mike grabs them and puts them back where they were, Cato says to Mike "Mike, wake up i need my arms and hands if i'm gonna get the school" Mike wakes up instantly, lets go of Cato's arm , gets out of the bed and stands in front of Cato facing down.

"thanks dude"

"i'm sorry about that" says Mike with his head down

"nah, it's alright i was quite relaxed holding you" Cato says with a smile. Mike looks at Cato and says "you didn't care"

"no i liked it but if you didn't i could sleep in the spare room from tonight onwards"

"no, i liked it too but i don't know what to tell you, sorry"

"it's ok, we better get down stairs and eat something before it all disappears" Cato says finding his shirt and putting it on.

"what are you gonna wear to school ?" asks Mike.

"what i'm wearing now"

"no you can wear something of mine"

"no it's ok"

"dude, you were in that yesterday, wear something of mine"

"ok, i'll grab a few things and go into the bathroom to change my clothes" and thats what he does. When he comes back into Mike's room Mike is wearing a green shirt which has a blue logo on it with a pair of blue jeans.

"wow you look good" says Cato.

"you too" Cato has a red shirt with a black logo with a pair of black jeans that is torn a little, his muscles are shown though the slightly tight shirt. They leave the bedroom and go downstairs where everyone is eating, Clove looks at Cato she opens her mouth slightly, Ella notices Clove and looks at what she is looking at and sees Cato, Aria after seeing that is looking at something behind her, she looks behind her and sees Cato wearing Mike's clothes and Clove says breaking the silence "who's clothes are those ?" her question makes everyone else look up and they see Cato.

"Mike let me borrow some clothes, we will be getting our stuff from the motel after school, right ?"

"yep" says Silas.

"ok, well let's eat" says Mike before sitting down and grabbing food to eat, Cato sits next to him and they both reach for the bacon, their hands touch slightly and Cato starts blushing a little bit and pulls his hand away while gripping the bacon, after about fifteen minutes Byron says that he has to get to work and he leaves. About five minutes after that Aria says "i'm gonna go to see the girls before school"

"ok sweetie, bye" says Ella. Aria leaves and Silas, Clove and Cassadine leave the table and only Ella, Cato and Mike are at the table and Ella says to them "i will take you both to school today since i work there"

"you work at the school ?" asks Cato.

"yea, she is the main english but mr Fitz is your english teacher"

"Fitz ?" asks Cato.

"Ezra Fitz" says Ella.

"Ezra ?" Cato asks angerly.

"whoa, what's wrong ?" asks Mike.

"i heard Aria mention a guy named Ezra and if it's same guy it's not right but i can't tell her who to date"

"yea, she was dating him" says Mike.

"was ?"

"yea they broke up a little while ago" says Mike.

"you better get your stuff for school" says Ella "the principal will want to see you before you start class"

"ok, i wonder what class i have first" says Cato. They finish eating and Ella gets up and calls Silas and Cassadine, they come to her and she says "we are gonna drop you off back the motel and i'll take Cato, Clove and Mike to school but i'll you two up after school, ok ?"

"ok" they say in unison just as Clove walks back into the room and says "i'm walking to school"

"ok, i'll just take Mike and Cato in the car"

"ok, i'll start walking now" says Clove. Five minutes later Cato walks back upstairs and grabs the book of spells, Mike comes in and asks "what's that ?"

"it's a spell book, i'm gonna cast a spell"

"a spell, what are you a witch ?"

"yea i am but you can't tell anyone also i need a blue candle"

"o k" and Mike goes and grabs one, he comes back with a blue candle, he gives it to Cato who casts the spell.

"did it work ?" asks Mike.

"yea it did"

"so you can hear what i'm thinking ?"

"yep" Cato smiles and then Cato says as he puts his book away "we should get back downstairs"

"yea we should" and they leave the bedroom and go back downstairs and sees Ella standing in the kitchen and she turns to them and says "let's go" they leave the house and get into Ella's car.

 **Stiles' POV**

 **7:30 AM**

Stiles gets up and immediately feels nauseous and goes into the bathroom to throw up, when he finishes throwing up he gets up and leaves the bathroom he sees Derek leaning against the wall with a worried look, Stiles says to him "it's just morning sickness, i don't know how we are gonna hide this when we move into the Marin house"

"we will find a way"

"yea i hope so, i wonder what they would say if i just said after throwing up that it's just morning sickness" Stiles says with a laugh.

"yea, i wonder" Derek says rolling his eyes.

"i better get ready for school"

"yea and i'm taking you to school, remember ?"

"yea i remember" twenty minutes later Stiles goes and gets changed for school and Derek gets into his car to wait for Stiles to come out of the motel. about ten minutes later Stiles comes out and he is wearing one of Derek's shirts and one of his leather jackets with a pair of skin tight jeans, he gets in the car and Derek asks "is that my shirt and jacket ? and what what's that smell ?""

"yea, i wanted to wear them and i cast a spell before i left the motel"

"cool, what kind of spell ?""

"so you don't mind ? and a hearing thoughts spell"

"no, it smells like me and it looks good on you, i hope the spell is safe" Derek says as he starts the car he also sees Klaus and Connor getting into Klaus' car, Stiles says to him "it is a safe spell". Five minutes later they arrive at the school, Derek parks his car and says to Stiles "stay in the car till i reach for your hand, ok ?"

"ok i will" Derek gets out of the car and Stiles notices a few of the female students eye-humping Derek and he hears them think 'oh my god he is one of the most hottest guys i've ever seen' as Derek walks to the other side of his car, Derek opens the door reaches for Stiles' hand which Stiles takes and gets out of the car and shuts the car door. Derek says to Stiles "have fun on your first day"

"i will but i wanna kiss you right now" Derek leans down and his lips hit Stiles lips in a passionate kiss which makes Stiles moan into the kiss, when they break the kiss they see some of the female students seething with envy, a few of the students are just staring at them with their mouths open and a few teachers just standing there staring at them. He hears one of the girls think 'oh my god, i can't believe a guy like him got that greek god of a guy'

 **Connor's POV**

 **7:25 AM**

Connor wakes up in Klaus' arms and Connor gets out of his arms to have a shower and have to get changed for school, when he gets out of the shower in a towel he sees Klaus laying on the bed on his side while shirtless and he says "hello love, did you have a good shower ?"

"yea i did but before i go to school, i'm gonna cast a little spell" Klaus gets off the bed and kisses Connor and says "be careful with the spell, i'm gonna have a shower and change my clothes,maybe you should get dressed and wear one of my shirts if you want to"

"i like your shirts, i'll wear one" Connor grabs one of Klaus' shirt and puts it on, he goes and grabs his boxers and pants and goes back into the bathroom to get dressed, five minutes later Connor comes out and Klaus wolf whistles at him and says "love, you look amazing, what spell did you cast ?"

"thanks, a hearing thoughts spell, now let's go" they leave the motel room and get into Klaus' car, they see Derek starting his car and driving off towards the school. Klaus starts his car and Connor asks him "will we do what Derek and Stiles did last time i had a first day at school ?"

"you mean have a hot make session on the hood of the car ?"

"yea, i wonder what i will hear while we make out on your car"

"maybe how devilishly handsome i am or maybe how gorgeous you are" Klaus replies.

"maybe" Connor replies as Klaus is driving about five minutes later they are at the school and Klaus gets out of the car and moves to the other side, Connor hears a girl think 'that guy is gorgeous' Klaus opens Connor's door and reaches for his hand and he takes it and gets out of the car, he then hears the girl think 'that guy with him is hot i wonder who they are' Connor closes the car door and they make their way to the front of the car and Connor asks "you ready to stake your claim on me ?"

"of course love" and Klaus picks Connor up, Connor wraps his legs around Klaus and kisses him, Klaus lays Connor on the hood of the car and continues to kiss him, Connor hears a different girl think 'oh that is soo hot' and Connor and Klaus continue to kiss until they hear a throat being cleared, Klaus breaks the kiss and look behind his and he sees Ella Montgomery standing behind him with Mike and Cato.

 **Jeremy's POV**

 **6:30 PM**

Jeremy wakes up to find Kol not in bed with him, he calls out "Kol, where are you ?"

"just in the bathroom, i'm about to have a shower unless you want to join me"

"oh yea i wanna join you in the shower" Jeremy gets up and goes into and he sees Kol who is completely naked and wet. Jeremy's eyebrows go up and he smiles at Kol, walks over to him, kisses him and rubs his hands over all over Kol's body. Kol breaks the kiss and grabs Jeremy's shirt and rips it off and throws it onto the bathroom sink before pulling Jeremy's pants off and throws them onto the floor. Kol kisses Jeremy again and this time Jeremy moans into the kiss, he grabs Kol's ass and can feel Kol's hard cock against his leg, Jeremy breaks the kiss and looks down, smiling and before Kol says anything or kisses him again Jeremy is on his knees and Jeremy's mouth is on Kol's cock sucking on it.

"oh god Jer your mouth is soo good" Kol thrusts into Jeremy's mouth making him gag a litle bit. Kol laughs a bit and asks "you like that ?" Jeremy stops sucking him and says "yea i like that, your cock is so big, you wanna fuck me ?"

"you want me to fuck you ?"

"yea, i want you to fuck me in the shower" Jeremy gets off his knees and kisses Kol before they step into the shower and starts the water, he kisses Kol and Kol turns him around before pushing his finger against Jeremy's entrance before pushing it into his ass, he loosens his ass and puts a second finger inside making Jeremy moan, Kol then asks "do you think it's loose enough for me to fuck you ?" Jeremy just nods and Kol positions his cock into Jeremy's entrance before pushing right inside of him making Jeremy moan loudly, Kol starts thrusting into Jeremy and Jeremy moans loudly as Kol fucks him. As Kol fuck him Kol grabs Jeremy's cock and starts jerking him off and he says "nice cock Jeremy, you like me strocking that gorgeous cock of yours while fucking your sweet ass"

"yea, fuck me harder" and Kol lets go of Jeremy's hard cock and thrusts faster and harderinto Jeremy, Jeremy groans and starts jerking his cock. Ten minutes of Kol thristing into Jeremy later Jeremy jerks faster as Kol plungers deeper into Jeremy ass making him groan so loud that Kol says "you should try to be quiet or someone is gonna know what i'm doing to your sweet tight ass"

"i want them to know"

"yea fuck me Kol, fuck me harder" and Kol does and he goes faster and before long Kol mutters into Jeremy ear "i'm gonna cum, where do you want me to cum ?"

"inside me" and Kol thrusts faster and harder until he groans and plunges into Jeremy for the final time blowing right inside Jeremy, he pulls out, gets on his knees and Jeremy turns around jerking his cock, Kol takes Jeremy's cock and puts it in his mouth, sucking on it, ten minutes of sucking makes Jeremy blow his load inside Kol's mouth. Kol swallows and get off his knees and says "now that was good" he kisses Jeremy and Jeremy says to him "oh yea, i could get used to this" they kiss somemore before washing each other and twenty minutes later they get out of the shower and get dressed, Kol asks "how was your first time being fucked by a guy ?"

"it was amazing, i wouldn't have anyone else fucking me, you were amazing"

"thank you love, you know that you were the first guy i fucked ?"

"really ?"

"yes, love" Kol says before kissing him. They get go back into the room and Jeremy checks the time and he sees that the time is 7:45 AM.

"what's the time ?" asks Kol.

"7:45, we have fifteen minutes to get dressed and maybe another fifteen to get to get to school"

"do you have the keys for your car ?" asks Jeremy.

"yea, can i wear one of your shirts ?"

"yea if i can wear one of your shirts"

"go ahead" Jeremy goes and picks out a shirt to wear and puts it on and so does Kol. After they complete dressing it is 7:55 AM and Jeremy says to Kol "we should get going, we don't want to be late"

"so what if we are late, i want to do a spell before we go"

"what spell ?"

"take a guess" and Jeremy takes out two blue candles since they stocked up on them and they cast the spell. Kol texts Cato and asks

Kol: do we need to get to school early ?

Cato: yea, Ella said that the principal wants to see us before we start classes.

Kol says to Jeremy "Cato said that the principal wants to see all of us before classes start"

"ok, we better get to the school" They leave the motel room and go to Kol's car, they get inside the car and drive to the school, five minutes later they arrive at the school and Kol asks Jeremy "what do you think this school is like ?"

"i don't know but it will be interesting when each one of us enter the school" they both get out of the car, shut the doors, locks them and heads inside and goes to the principals office and enters the office where he sees the others already in there and Jeremy says "sorry we were late, we got distracted"

"its ok, i was just welcoming you all to Rosewood high, now you should all get to class you don't want to be late"and with that they leave the office and they see Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily sitting down and Cato says to them "hey girls, how are you ?"

"we are good just waiting to see Mr Hackett"

"yea we just saw him" says Scott.

"yea, welcome to Rosewood" says Hanna before they get called into the office and Stiles and the others all walk out into the hall and Cato says "well i better get to class, i have the same first class as Mike so bye"

"before you go, can i ask you something ?" asks Kol with a devilish grin.

"yea you can" replies Cato nervously but he looks up and sees Mike who asks "do you want to walk to class ?"

"yea but before i go, Kol wanted to ask me something"

"yea i did, where is your clothes ? what happened to them ?"

"he borrowed some of my clothes"

"well he sure fills that shirt up" says Allison.

"yea, he does well we better head to class" they all split up and head to their classes.

 **Scott's POV**

 **8:30 AM**

Scott and Isaac arrive at the school on Scott's motor bike with Rebekah and the girls in a car parks beside them and they get out of the car and they all enter the school and head to the vice principal's office, after they see him and split from the others they head to their first class which is English and they enter the classroom and they see their teacher is a young man. When the class settles down, the teacher starts class and he introduces himself to the new students and they all start doing their work. When they finished class Mr Fitz calls them over and asks "how is your first day so far ?"

"it's great" replies Isaac. After a while and a few more classes it becomes time for lunch. They go to the cafeteria.

 **Cato's POV**

 **1:00 PM**

Cato is sitting with Mike, Clove and Mike's friends, also see a girl slip in next to Cato and she says to him "hey i'm Sohpie, what's your name ?" Mike says to her "Sophie he wouldn't be interested"

"how would you know ?" she asks him.

"beacause i know him" says Mike

"yea right, he is new here noone knows him"

"i am staying at Mike's house with Clove and my younger siblings"

"is Clove your girlfriend ?" asks one of the guys.

"no, she is my best friend i've known her for years"

"that is so interesting" says Sophie leaning towards Cato showing her cleavage, Cato sees Scott and mouths "help me" Scott and Isaac walk over and sit between Sophie and Cato making Cato mutter "thanks" to Scott and Scott says "no worries" Sophie then says to Scott loudly "hey i was sitting there and talking to him"

"no you were shoving your cleavage in his face like a harlet" says Rebekah who had approached the table.

"so what, what's it to you ?" Sophie asks

"he isn't interested Sophie so back off" Mike yells.

"how would you know ?"

"because i'm gay" Cato says to her. "now take your slutty ass and leave us all alone"

"is there a problem ?" asks Ella.

"yea, Cato called me a slut"

"only because you were shoving your breasts into his face, when everyone here had said that he wouldn't be interested but she kept annoying him and i could tell he was getting annoyed"

"you don't know him, sure he is staying with you but you don't know him"

"i know everything about him"

"how ?" asks Clove.

"he told because he trusts me, right Cato ?"

"that's right, now i'm gonna ask nicely, can you please leave the table ?"

"that's a better way, manners work and Sophie you should leave him alone come on"

"fine but the entire school will know your gay, you fag" and before she says anything else Cato gets up and stands on the table and yells "i have something to say" everyone looks at him and Cato says "this girl here" pointing at Sophie "threatened to tell everyone something about me after i had told her to because of her constant flirting but i thought i should tell you all, I'M GAY" everyone looks at him and he gets off the table and says to Sophie "now what are you going to do ?"

"good luck making friends now fag" she says before getting up and leaving the table and Ella says to Cato "that was very brave, do you want me to give her a detention ?"

"nah, it's all good. She won't bother me anymore" Stiles walks over and says "dude that was awesome, that bitch tried to threaten to out you, not cool"

"yes i agree" says Mike. "she is a bitch and that Cato was brave in outing himself"

"thanks Mike" says Cato.

"Cato dude" says one of the guys "wanna hangout with us during school ?"

"are you guys sure ?" asks Cato and they all nod. Cato says "yea, i'd like that"

"and you can tryout for one of the teams, you have got the body for it" says a different guy. Jenna walks over to them after Ella had gone back to her table and she asks Cato "is it true what i heard or were you just saying that to get rid of Sophie"

"it's true" says Mike and Cato hears her think 'i bet i can change that'

"and i am proud to be gay and won't ever change" Cato says with a smug smile and she says "good luck finding a guy to date"

"he doesn't need luck" says Mike.

"hey Cato, congrates on coming out" says Aria who was with her friends.

"thanks Aria"

"no worries, well i'll see you later" and she walks off with her friends. Connor comes over and says "it looks like all the girls are leaving us alone now"

"yea, leaving you guys alone" says Kol who had made his way over to Mike's table.

"why don't you just kiss Jeremy and get all the girls off your back ?" asks Stiles and when Jeremy comes over to them Kol grabs him by the shirt and pulls him closer before filling the gap between them by kissing Jeremy which makes all the girls groan and mutter "why are all the hot guys gay or dating guys ?" a girl walks over to Isaac and asks "are you dating a guy too ?"

"yea he is" says Scott.

"who ?" she asks.

"me"

"ok, i'll give you the low down on all the guys, ok ?"

"ok"

"well Stiles is dating a guy named Derek, Connor is dating a guy named Klaus, Scott and Isaac are dating, Marvel is dating Cora, Danny is dating Ethan, Aiden is with Lydia and Stefan, Jackson and I are single" says Cato.

"but Stefan and Jackson don't want to date anyone, they both have decided to not date anyone for a while" says Lydia. After lunch everyone goes back to class and as Cato is walking to class Mike comes up beside him and asks "are you alright ?"

"yea i'm fine, i'm just worried about what everyone will say becasue i basicly outed myself just to protect myself but i don't know what i'm gonna do if they try to fight me bacuse if i fight them i could end up killing them, i have a bit of a temper if someone is trying to hurt me or if someone tries my family or friends"

"don't worry about it man, i'll help you keep calm"

"thanks i guess that's better than loosing my cool and hurting someone" once they get to their next class, they enter the room and they are seen by the other students, one of them approaches them and she asks Cato "are you the one who outed himself ?"

"yea i am"

"you are the bravest guy i've ever met" she says hugging him, she then says "my older brother came out and all of his friends accepted him but my parents didn't and they threw him out of the house and he was outed in front of them and his friends, when his friends heard my parents rejected him and they took him in and i haven't seen him in ages"

"really, my parents are like that too but i don't care what they think of me and what they say to me" says Cato.

"wanna meet my brother and you can hangout with him" asks the girl.

"yea, i'll think about it"

"ok, see you later" she goes and sits down. The teacher enters the classroom and starts the class.

 **The Sheriff's POV**

 **1:30 PM**

The Sheriff is at the Marin house and he knocks on the door, it opens to reveal a woman and she says "come on in"

"oh thanks" he walks inside and follows her to the dining room and he asks "are you sure you want Stiles and the others staying here ?"

"yea, it will be fine but i won't have anyone having sex in the house"

"Stiles and Derek won't do it if you ask them not to"

"yea, i expect the same from Aiden and Lydia"

"i think that if you tell them not to they will find somewhere else to do it and not here" They talk more about the others staying for a while longer until she asks "what's your name ?

"John Stilinski"

"Ashley Marin" they start talking about themselves and then he hears the doorbell, Ashley goes to get it, she comes back with two guys one young and one old. John introduces himself to them and the older guys asks "why are you here ?"

"his son and a few other are staying here for a little while" says Ashley.

"what, no not happening, no while Hanna is living here" the man says.

"why are they staying here ?" asks the young man. "i'm Caleb by the way"

"it's nice to meet you and my son is staying here instead of the motel we have been staying in"

"are you moving here too ?" asks the man.

"no just my son Stiles, Derek, Lydia and Aiden"

"and Derek's mother" says Ashley. John looks at her and the doorbell rings again and Caleb gets it, when he comes back he is with Talia Hale and John says to her "can i talk to you for a minute?"

"of course John" they walk off and the Sheriff asks "how are you alive ?"

"Bonnie and Willow raised my family and I from the dead"

"ok and you want to stay here with Derek ?"

"and Stiles"

"you met Stiles ?"

"yea, he is a very charming young man, you raised him well"

"thanks, we better get back" they get back and they see the man yelling at Ashley.

"hey what's going on ?" asks the Sheriff.

"is not your business" says the man.

"he is yelling about your son staying here because he is worried about Hanna and truthfully i am worried about her but i understand that she is doing a good deed for your son and his friends" says Caleb.

"well you don't need to worry about Stiles or Derek" says Talia.

"why ?" asks the man.

"because they are together" says Ashley.

"what about this Aiden guy ?" asks the man

"he is with Lydia" says the Sheriff.

"so your son is dating a guy named Derek ?" asks Caleb.

"yea and i accepted it"

"oh just wait untillyou hear the other stuff" Talia mutters to herself.

"what do you mean ?" the Sheriff asks her.

"i'm gonna let your son tell you but it is good news"

"ok" he turns to the man and asks "any problems now ?"

"yea i don't care about who is dating who they are not moving in here"

"do you live here ?" Talia asks.

"no he doesn't" replies Ashley.

"then it's not your decision"

"i don't care what you think, they are not moving in" the man yells. Thats when Talia looses her temper and lets out a loud alpha roar making the man back away fast, Caleb just stands there and Ashley asks "what on earth was that ?"

"that was an alpha roar" says Stiles who is with Derek, Kol, Cato, Isaac, Scott, Clove, Cora and a young man.

"what is she ?" asks Caleb.

"an alpha werewolf"

"that's ridicilous" says the man.

"what are you then ?" Caleb asks Stiles.

"a witch with a few nifty powers"

"I thought that Cato was a witch" says the young man.

"I am, Mike but so is Stiles and Kol, we created a power of three kind of thing"

"cool, what is Derek ?" asks Caleb

"an alpha werewolf just like his mother" says Stiles.

"so werewolves and witches exist ?" asks Caleb.

"and vampires, which reminds me you have to invite Rebekah in" says Stiles.

"well what are you two ?" the man asks Scott and Isaac.

"i'm an alpha werewolf and Isaac is a beta werewolf" Scott replies with a smile.

"you are all crazy" says the man and before he says anything else Stiles waves his hand and sends the man flying into the backdoor, breaking the glass.

"sorry about that but he was getting on my nerves"

"we can fix it for you" says Cato and he chants a spell and the glass from the door gets fixed.

"wow that was cool" says Mike.

"thanks" he turns to Ashley and Caleb and says "you don't need to be scared, we won't hurt you"

"yea we won't hurt you" says Stiles.

"then what was that just then ?" asks Caleb pointing at the man.

"yea i've been moody for a bit, he pissed me off, sorry"

"it's ok but i would like to know what you can do"

"i think just portal creation and telekinisis, oh and appotation"

"what about you Cato ?" Mike asks.

"premonitions, empathy and invisibilty"

"Kol ?" asks Isaac.

"mocecular immoblization, whirling and i think thats it at the moment"

"cool" says Mike "and all three of you are more powerful when you work together ?"

"yea, that's basicly it"

"that's amazing" says Caleb "is there anything else we should know ?" Stiles looks at Derek and after a couple minutes nods and says "might as well tell them"

"ok umm dad you should sit down" the Sheriff sits down and Stiles says to him "i don't know if you will believe it"

"just say it, son"

"i'm pregnant with Derek's baby, that's why i've been sick lately"

"that's impossible" says the man.

"we went to the doctors and everything and we asked Leo to confirm it with the elders but he hasn't come back yet" Stiles says to everyone

"call for him" says Kol. and Stiles yells "LEO" Leo orbs in and says "i'm sorry i didn't get back sooner but it's true and your child will be extremely powerful"

"ok i have a few questions for my son, one why aren't you at school ?"

"i threw up in class and Scott, Issac, Cora, Kol, Rebekah were in the class room when i did and we bumped into Cato and Mike and we told them what happened and then they all took me here after calling Derek and telling him"

"ok, number two, why didn't you use protection ?"

"we were in Corinth when we had sex"

"understandable, number three, are you gonna keep it ?"

"yea i can't wait for the baby to be born" Stiles gets a text from Lydia saying

how can you not tell me that you are pregnant with Derek's baby ?

Stiles: we were keeping it a secret

Lydia: ok but i want to be the one to decorate the nursery

Stiles: of course you can

Lydia: i'm telling everyone else you are pregnant to Derek, bye

Stiles doesn't reply but when he looks up he asks "who told Lydia that i'm pregnant ?"

"i did" he hears Rebekah yell.

"oh i almost forgot about her and i think all the ladies would like to know about what you all are"

"if you can get them here, we will tell them" and about two hours later the ladies are at the Marin house and the man had left. The others who were staying at the motel come to the Marin house and Veronica asks "what's this about ?"

"do any of you know about the supernatural ?" asks Stiles.

"i do" says Ella.

"what do you know ?" asks Mike.

"i know that Cato is a witch"

"really ?" asks Mike.

"yes but i don't know why you are here"

"Cato told me that he was a witch before school" says Mike

"and you believed him ?" asks Stiles

"not at first but i believed him when he cast a hearing thoughts spell"

"ok"

"how did you know about Cato being a witch ?" Kol asks Ella.

"because the males in my family are witches" replies Ella.

"does that mean i'm a witch too ?" asks Mike

"yes but i bound your powers so you could have a normal life but i have the feeling and from what i saw this morning that a normal life won't be happening"

"what do you mean by what you saw this morning, what did you see ?" asks Mike.

"you two in bed together" replies Clove "Aria and I took pictures too"

"what ?" Cato and Mike yell. While the others look at them with smiles.

"yep and i just sent them to everyone here" and everyones phones beep signalling a new text, then they hear the front door and they see five girls walk into the kitchen and Stiles says "hey girls"

"hey Stiles, what are you doing here ?" asks one of the girls.

"Stiles, Derek, Cora, Lydia, Aiden and Marvel are staying here for a while" says Ashley and the girl says "cool Lydia, Cora and I can talk about fasion"

"and how to decorate nursuries" says Lydia.

"Stiles is pregnant, it's a long story"

"ok, then explain it" says a different girl and they all explain about Derek, Stiles and everything about the supernatural, when they finish Aria says "ok, wow that's amazing"

"whoa" is all Emily can say.

"and what will the baby be ? like what kind of creature will it be?" asks Hanna.

"are we in danger ?" asks Spencer.

"the baby will be a werewolf/witch" replies Stiles and Cato then says "yes you are in danger"

"how do you know ?" asks Alison.

"i had a premonition that you were being attacked by our enemies"

"who are your enemies ?" asks Mike. And Stiles explains everything about their enemies and why they are fighting them, when they finish Mike explodes with "how dare they try and hurt Hope" he is clearly angry.

"i know Mike and Kate Argent burnt the Hale family home with the family inside, the only reason that Talia is here is because we have two witch friends who raised the the family from the dead" says Cato grabbing Mike's shoulder.

"i want my powers unbound" Mike says to his mom and she says "ok but i will need a few things for the potion"

"ok" Mike says and Ella leaves the house and about fifteen minutes later she returns with a potion which Mike drinks and his powers are unbound for good.

"how do you feel ?" asks Cato.

"i feel good" Mike replies before he turns to his mom and says "thank you" he then turns to Klaus and says "i want to help protect your daughter, i spent time babysitting her and i think she is precious"

"why would your enemies want to attack us ?" asks Hanna.

"because one of you is a slayer" says Leo. He then says "there is also a male slayer in this town"

"one like Stiles ?" Scott asks.

"yes"

"we have to find him" says Stiles."and find out which of of these girls is a slayer"

"that will require a few spells" says Connor.

"yea i know" says Stiles.

"there are more than one slayer in this room" says Leo.

"ok, we will cast the spell and see who the slayers are" says Kol.

 **Stiles' POV**

 **4:30 PM**

An hour later everyone had gone except Stiles, Cora, Marvel, Derek, Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Connor, Klaus,Jackson ,Stefan, Aiden, Elijah, Rebekah, Talia, the Sheriff, Mrs McCall, Clove, Cassadine, Silas, Dawn and the liars and their moms decided to stay behind and Ella asks Stiles "you sure you can cast a spell to find all the slayers including the male ones"

"yea, i can do it" then Alison asks to him "what will you do when you find the slayers ?"

"we will get them to join us in our fight against evil" says Connor.

"cool" says Aria. About ten minutes later Stiles has everything he needs and he casts the spell and four yellowy mist clouds appear and Stiles says to everyone "they will take us to the slayers, i hope" the mists fly around the room and then one flies into Aria, another one flies into Clove, another one flies into Cassadine and the last one flies into ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Josh's POV**

 **4:00 PM**

After being at the Marin house Josh decides to go for a walk around town where he sees Jason sitting on his porch, Josh walks up to him and says "hey Jason"

"hey Josh, what are you doing here ?"

"i was just taking a walk"

"Jason !" yells a man from behind Jason.

"yea, dad ?"

"where is your sister ?"

"she is with her friends and some of my friends" says Josh.

"where ?" asks the man.

"the Marin house, i was there half an hour ago"

"really, why ?" the man asks coming towards him.

"because my friends were there"

"right, and who are your friends ?"

"dad, leave him alone" Jason yells as he gets up.

"Jason, we don't know this guy and he was with your sister"

"that's because he was with his friends who were with Ali" says Jason.

"fine, im going to get her" says Jason's dad and he goes inside, gets his keys and gets into his car to go get his daughter.

"he is gonna be in trouble with Stiles if he is rude to any of our friends" Josh says to Jason.

"why ?"

"Stiles has been a bit moody and he already had hurt someone today because he was being rude"

"so if he is rude to Hanna ?"

"expect your dad to come back with bruises and a look of shock on his face" Josh says with a smile.

"what did Stiles do to the other person ?" asks Jason

"Talia, Derek's mom scared the guy then Stiles hurt him and i think the guy that he had hurt was Hanna's dad" says Josh

"wow, i heard that he just up and left his wife well now ex wife" says Jason

"and he was trying to tell his ex wife who can live in her house, that's what probably pissed Stiles and Talia off"

"he probably was acting like he still lived at the house"

"yea, can i sit down over there ?"

"yea go ahead" Jason says as he moves a little for Josh to sit down on the porch. Josh sits down next to Jason and says "thanks man" Jason looks at him and says no problem" he then looks at Josh's hands and sees the daylight ring and he says "that's a nice ring"

"yea, thanks it's from one of my friends, she made it for me"

"that was nice of her to do"

"yea" they sit and talk about a whole bunch of things until Jason's dad returns and he has blood on his face along with shock, he gets out of the car and he starts limping,his leg is bleeding and his hair is standing on his head. Jason goes over to him and asks "what happened ?" his dad doesn't reply, he just closes the car door and walks into the house.

"i wonder what happened" says Jason to Josh.

"i would say Stiles but he could have pissed off Derek too"

"why would Derek get pissed off ? asks Jason.

"if someone either insults or hurts Stiles then the person is in deep trouble and from the looks of your dad, he ran into trouble"

"you should text your friends, my dad is probably calling the police"

"no he won't"

"why ?"

"because who would believe Stiles had hurt him, you've met Stiles, would you believe it ?" Josh asks.

"no but if it was Derek then he would be in trouble" Jason states.

"not if he says that he was defending his boyfriend Stiles, which is what probably happened" says Josh.

"and my dad would probably get arrested for assault"

"yep" Josh says popping the 'p' Jason sits back down and they talk about where Josh is from and how he met everyone. And when Jason asks "do you have a girlfriend ?" Josh replies with "no i don't, i'm gay" and Jason just leans over and kisses Josh.

 **Danny's POV**

 **4:10 PM**

Danny and Ethan are sitting in the the rear window brew with Matt, Davina and Marcel when a young looking guy walks in and looks at them, he smiles and turns towards the counter. Davina says "that guy is cute"

"why don't you invite him over ?" asks Matt. Davina gets up and walks over to the guy, about five minutes later Davina and the guy are walking to the table and the guy introduces himself by saying "hey i'm Wesley but you can call me Wes"

Wes sits down at the table and asks Matt "who are you ?" in a flirty tone.

"i'm Matt" he says with a little smile. Everyone at the table share knowing looks at each other and Wes asks Matt "where are you from ?"

"Mystic Falls" replies Matt. "what about you ?"

"New York"

"cool, what brings you here ?"

"my brother lives here, what about you ?"

"my friends and I have moved here for a bit"

"how many of you are there ?"

"forty-five including us" replies Davina.

"wow, that's alot of people" says Wesley with a little shock.

"yea i know but we all decided to come here" says Matt.

"cool, what are you doing tonight ?"

"nothing really, probably just gonna sit in my motel room"

"cool, wanna hangout and do something ?"

"yea, that'd be fun" Matt says with a grin.

"aww that's soo cute" says Davina.

"yea, that is" says Danny.

"yea i agree" says Ethan.

"oh leave them alone you lot"

"thanks but i don't care what they say" Wes says before getting up, walking over to Matt and kissing him on the lips which Matt responded to by putting his hand on the back of Wes' head and leans more into the kiss. And everyone at the table clap their hands at them when they keep going for about ten minutes.

 **Aria's POV**

 **4:00 PM**

After Stiles had cast the spell four yellowy clouds of mist appear and they each fly around and Stiles says to everyone "they will take us to the slayers, i hope" the mists fly around the room and then one flies into Aria, another one flies into Clove, another one flies into Cassadine and the last one flies into Mike. Aria asks Stiles "why do i feel dizzy ?"

"it apart of the spell, don't worry i felt dizzy when the spell hit me too"

"so i'm a slayer now ?" asks Mike.

"yea i guess but we gotta test it" says Connor grabbing four long and thick metal pipes and give one to each of them and he says "now bend it"

"what ?" asks Aria.

"i can't do that" says Cassadine.

"ok i'll try" says Mike and Clove says nothing and bends the pipe with ease and Cassadine bends her next and she screams "i did it" Mike bends his and he says "whoa, i'm strong" and Aria bends her and says "oh my god i'm a slayer"

"trust me that's a good thing" says Stiles.

"how so ?" asks Mike.

"you're stronger than before and you can defend your self if needed" says Stiles as they hear a door bell. Ashley goes and gets the door, when she comes back she is with Alison's dad and he says "come on Alison let's go now"

"but dad i am hanging out with my friends"

"you're not hanging out with strange guys"

"we are not strange, we go to her school with her" says Stiles.

"well then you can hangout at school, i don't want her hanging out with grown men" nodding towards Klaus, Elijah, the Sheriff and Derek.

"what these guys ?" asks Hanna walking over to them. "they are harmless"

"trust you not to care about your 'friends' safety" Alison's dad says making air quotes.

"i do care and i know these guys, they won't hurt her" says Hanna. Alison's dad grabs Alison and says "we are leaving right now" and that's when things got bad. Klaus grabs Alison's dad by the throat and lifts him off the ground making him let go of Alison's arm and Klaus says to him "don't you dare grab your daughter like that !" Connor walks up to Klaus and says in a nice calm voice "let him go Klaus he is not worth it"

"but he grabbed his daughter like that and i don't like it"

"i know and i know why, but you can't kill him" Alison's dad whimpers when he hears 'kill him'

"your right" he puts the man down and says to him "your very lucky"

"what are you two, are you two together ?"

"yea what of it ?" says Connor.

"so your a dirty little fag" and before Klaus could do anything Cato punches Alisons dad in the face.

"you're gonna pay for that, fag" Alison's dad says to Cato before he lunges at him but he doesn't get to him because he is hit with a lightning bolt and is flung away from Cato, when Cato looks for the source of the lightning bolt he sees Mike with his eyes open wide and his hands in front of him, Cato walks over to him and says "thank you" before hugging him with makes Mike relax into him but the hug is cut short when he hears a pained yell come from Alison's dad, they both look over and see Alison's dad on the floor with a small knife in his leg and a extremely pissed off Cassadine standing next to him and she yells "that is for calling my brother names and for trying to hurt my brother you fucked up piece of shit"

"Cassadine, language !" yells Cato.

"sorry Cato but he was gonna hurt you" she says softly.

"i know but you can't use that kind of language ever" Cato turns to Alison's dad and says "you better leave now" he pulls the knife out of his leg and he does, he runs out of the house without turning back and the room is silent for a bit before Alison asks "aren't you scared that he will call the police ?"

"and say what, that he got attacked by an eleven year old with a knife which he pulled out of his leg and truthfully when i saw the knife i thought Clove had done it" says Cato holding onto Mike's wrist before he realises has it in his hand he lets go of it and says to Mike "sorry"

"it's ok but i would like to know what i just did" says Mike.

"that was eletrokinisis" says Ella. "your lucky you didn't kill him, eletrokinesis is a very dangerous power and it is an elemental power too"

"cool, i wonder if we an elemental powers too" says Stiles says to Cato and Kol.

"yea that would so be cool" says Kol and Cato just asks "will you teach him to control it so he doesn't hurt anyone ?"

"yea i can try" replies Ella. "i want you to help him too, i think it would be good for him and you"

"ok i will help him"

"umm so Mike needs to control his power or else he could hurt someone ?" asks Hanna.

"more like before he kills someone but still" says Stiles.

"yea same with all of us, our powers have triggers, like with me, i touch something or someone even if i was watchig tv and the right thing comes on i can get a premonition" says Cato.

"ok, what is the trigger for your power and what is your power ?" Alison asks Kol.

"i can freeze time and fear is the trigger" says Kol.

"telekinesis and anger plus a hand gesture is the trigger" says Stiles.

"ok so each power has a trigger ?" asks Mike.

"yep" replies Stiles popping the 'P'

"damn, that is soo cool" says Mike.

"i know" says Stiles.

"i wonder what triggered my power" Mike mutters to himself.

"what did you feel when you used your power ?" asks Cato.

"fear, i was scared that Cato was gonna get hurt and i raised my hands towards him and lightning shot out of my hands" Mike replies looking at Cato who smiles at him. They all talk for two or three hours until Pam says to Emily "ok i think we should go home, it's getting late and i want to get dinner ready"

"ok" she says to her mom "bye girls" she says to Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Alison. "you guys coming ?" she asks Scott, Isaac, Stefan and Jackson.

"yea we are coming" replies Isaac.

"ok now you boys better listen to her rules, ok?" says Mrs McCall pointing her finger at them. And Isaac, Jackson and Stefan say "yes Mrs McCall" and Scott says "yes mom" and they leave the Marin house. Ten minutes later Veronica says to Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Jeremy, Connor, Dawn and Hayley "we better go too, my husband will be home soon" before they all say "goodbye" and leave with Spencer. Ella, Ashley, Talia, The Sheriff and Mrs McCall are talking to each other when there is a knock on the front door, Ashley goes and gets it only to return with a young woman who says "where is my little brother ?"

"he is over here" Stiles yells at her. She walks towards them andwhen she reaches them she hugs the crap out of Derek, when she let's go she turns around and looks at Stiles and says "so you're the one making my brother happy"

"yea" Stiles says before being hugged and picked up off the ground, Derek growls at her and she puts him down, thats when Mike asked "who is she ?"

"i'm Laura Hale, Dereks sister"

"cool,how did you know to come here ?" asked Hanna.

"i heard from one of their friends"

"Laura they knew about the supernatural" says Talia.

"they do" she growls and Cato gets in front of Mike and says "don't you start growling, your mother already roared at Hanna's dad earlier"

"yea and Stiles used telekinesis on him too" says Mike from behind Cato.

"how do they know about what we are ?" Laura asks.

"we told them, plus Ella already knew that Cato was a witch" Stiles says with a grin.

"and Stiles told me when we were in Beacon Hills" says Stiles' dad.

"i found out when i saw my son in his werewolf form" says Melissa.

"wow, who is Ella ?"

"i am"

"how did you know Cato was a witch ?"

"the males in my family are witches, including my son Mike who is behind Cato right now" Ella replies.

"so you tracked us here, right ?" asks Stiles.

"yea"

"well we are gonna be staying here for a while" says Stiles.

"so, if they know about the supernatural, does that mean they know about ?"

"yea they know i'm pregnant" says Stiles.

"yea Lydia, Cora and Hanna want to docorate the nursery" says Derek.

"really ?" asks Ashley looking at Hanna who says to her mom "what it would be fun to do"

"ok Hanna" her mom says.

"i think that Lydia and Hanna already get along" says Cora.

"they do" says Aria.

"well we better go because we have to get back, Byron would be at the house by now" says Ella.

"yea i guess we should go" says Aria.

"where are we gonna sleep ?" Lydia asks Ashley.

"well you Cora and Hanna can stay in Hanna's room, and Derek, Stiles and Aiden can stay in the spare room"

"i don't want to be in the same room as Derek and Stiles mainly because i don't want to see them make out and have sex" Aiden says to Ashley.

"they won't be having sex here" says Ashley.

"i agree" says Stiles' dad as he looks at Stiles and Derek.

"yes dad" says Stiles and Derek just looks at his feet.

"you can stay in the basement" Hanna suggests.

"the basement ?" asks Laura looking at Hanna.

"yea Caleb stayed down there when i was secretly having him live here" Hanna replies.

"that could work" says Aiden.

"yea but i don't want any funny business between you and Lydia down there, ok ?" says Ashley.

"ok" says Lydia.

"i better go home" says Alison.

"yea same with us" says Ella before leaving with Cato, Mike, Aria, Silas, Cassadine and Clove.

 **Stiles' POV**

 **7:15 PM**

After Ella leaves with Cato, Mike, Aria, Silas, Cassadine and Clove, Stiles goes upstairs with Derek and he asks Derek "where do you wanna sleep ?"

"in bed with you"

"i don't know if we can" Stiles says before going down stairs, Derek follows him and Stiles asks Ashley "is it ok if Derek and I sleep in the same bed ?"

"only if you don't have sex" Ashley replies.

"we won't" says Derek.

"really ?" asks Cora with a sly grin.

"yes, we won't have sex, well we won't have sex here" replies Stiles. The Sheriff groans and says "i don't want to know"

"same here" says Laura.

"i don't want to know either" says Talia shaking her head. And Cora just laughs.

"ok, you can sleep together in the same bed" says Ashley.

"thank you" Stiles says before running upstairs and into the spare room. Derek says to Ashley "yes, thank you" before walking upstairs.

 **Mike's POV**

 **7:20 PM**

Mike and Cato are sitting in Mike's room with Silas and Cassadine and Cato says to Cassadine "i think we need to dicuss what happened at Hanna's house"

"i know i did something wrong but he tried to hurt you and he called you names"

"i know but i think you should be punished for it" he then yells for Ella and she walks into the room and Cato asks her "can you think of a punishment for Cassadine ?"

"i don't know, that was a pretty extreme thing she did"

"yea i know but i don't know how to punish her, in district two we were praised for stuff like that but i know that in this world it's bad"

"really, you get praised for hurting someone ?" asks Aria in the doorway with Clove who says "yea, the vicious you were the more praise"

"that's not right" says Ella.

"i know but we had to be vicious if we were to survive the hunger games" says Clove making Mike mutter something.

"what did you say Mike ?" Aria asks him.

"i said that the hunger games are the most barbaric thing that fucked up world does"

"Mike don't swear" says Ella and Byron walks up to Mike's bedroom door and asks "what's going on ?"

"nothing" says Aria, Cato, Clove and Mike in unison.

"ok then" he says before walking off. Mike asks Cato "are you sleeping in here again ?"

"if you want me to" Cato replies.

"yea i do" and Cato turns back to Cassadine and says "i'll give you a warning this time but don't do that again, ok ?"

"ok Cato" she says before hugging him and running downstairs.

"i bet she thinks she dodged a bullet" says Mike.

"yea i don't know what i'll do if she does it again" says Cato with a worried tone

"we will help and i think she would only do it to protect her family" says Mike as he moves closer to Cato, Ella says to everyone "i'm going to order some take-out for dinner"

"ok" says Aria before Ella leaves the room and goes downstairs.

"i'm gonna go now" says Clove as she leaves the room with Aria and Silas leaving Cato and Mike alone.

"ok why did they leave ?" asks Cato.

"i don't know, maybe they are going to do homework" says Mike.

"oh crap i forgot something" says Cato.

"what did you forget ?"

"the cats"

"cats ?"

"yea, we got them from a different world they are really cute"

"ok can i come with you ?"

"yea but we have a problem"

"what ?" asks Mike

"i can't drive" says Cato stating the obvious

"yea that is a problem, we can think of a solution while we do some homework" says Mike. They are working on their homework when Cato got an idea "i know what we can do"

"what ?" asks Mike.

"i can call Kol and he can whirl over here and then he can help us get the cats"

"or you could ask me to give you a ride" says Ella in Mike's doorway making Cato and Mike jump.

" mom you scared us" exclaims Mike.

"sorry, now lets go get these cats of yours"

"not all of them are mine, my one is the Brave SirRobin cat, Silas' cat is the Josh cat, Isaac's cat is the Prius cat but there are only three others" says Cato.

"so there are six cats ?" asks Mike.

"yea the Prius cat, Brave SirRobin cat, the Josh cat, the Deatharrows cat, the LFAL cat and the Baron cat"

"where are they from ?" asks Ella.

"a different world" replies Cato.

"ok let's go" says Ella before Aria comes in and asks "what's going on ?"

"we are getting the cats from the motel" says Mike.

"what cats ?" asks Aria.

"long story" says Cato.

"ok, i'll look after your siblings while your gone" Aria says to Cato.

"thanks Aria" Cato and Mike get up off the bed and they all head downstairs. An hour later Cato and Mike are playing with the Brave SirRobin cat and the Baron cat in Mike's room when Byron knocks on the door and walks in and says "it's time to go to sleep, Cato where are you sleeping ?"

"in my bed with me" says Mike just as Ella walks past the door. She walks in and asks Byron "where are you sleeping because i'm taking the bed"

"i'll sleep on the couch then"

"good now let them get ready for bed" says Ella.

"alright then, night boys" Byron yells as he walks down the stairs.

"thanks mom" Mike says before going back to playing with the Baron cat.

"you should get to bed soon, it's getting late"

"ok" Ella walks out of the room and Mike shuts his door before taking his shirt off, folding it and putting it on his bed. Cato asks him "are you sleeping shirtless again ?"

"yea, are you ?"

"yea but i don't have to"

"you can, if you want"

"yea i'm more comfy when i'm shirtless" Cato replies with a nervous smile.

"cool, take your shirt off and putt it on the bed that way the cats will have something soft to sleep on"

"ok" and thats what Cato does before getting into Mike's bed with him and the cats lay on top of Mike and Cato's shirts. Mike and Cato layon their backs in Mike's bed when Mike says "we can do what we were doing when we woke up if that is more comfitable for you"

"is it more comfy for you ?" Cato asks whispering.

"yea it was" Mike says turning to face Cato. Cato smiles at him and Mike smiles back and leans forward and plants a little kiss on Cato's lips before pulling his head back and turning over and falling asleep as Cato wraps his arms around Mike and falls asleep thinking about the kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Derek's POV**

 **7:00 AM**

Derek wakes up alone to the sound of someone throwing up, he gets up and check the bathroom and finds Stiles on his knees and his head over the toilet throwing up, when Stiles looks up at him Derek smiles and Stiles says "oh good look so happy" with sarcasm, Derek's face changes and he asks "what's wrong ?"

"what's wrong, how about the fact i have morning sickness ?"

"ok, i know that it sucks but imagine what it will be like when we get to see our baby and get to hold him or her"

"are you feeling ok ?" asks Hanna in the doorway behind Derek.

"yea, it's just morning sickness, you will get it when you and caleb have a baby, you better be using protection you don't wanna get pregnant while in school" Stiles teases.

"oh please like i'm gonna have baby anytime soon" Hanna says with a few hand gestures. "unlike you"

"yea im pregnant and i'm in high school"

"oh leave him alone, it's great that he is pregnant" says Laura and Derek asks "where did you sleep ?"

"i slept in the living room on the couch"

"really, you know your gonna be getting fat, right ?" asks Hanna

"yea but i'm carrying Derek's baby, so i'm happy about being pregnant, except for the morning sickness and the other stuff"

"it's gonna be interesting" says Laura.

"why ?" asks Hanna.

"two words , mood swings" Laura says laughing and Derek looks at her with confusion.

"Derek you should start reading about pregnancies" says Laura.

"i can get some books for him" Stiles says to Laura making Derek make a low growl.

"oh come on sourwolf, it's a joke" Stiles says wiping his mouth. Derek gives him a glare before going over to him, kisses him and gropes Stiles' ass making Laura say "gross i don't want to see my little brother grope his boyfriend" before leaving the room and Hanna just says "i don't mind groping but if you guys get naked i will not stick around" and she leaves the room.

"who is getting naked ?" asks Ashley.

"she thinks that we will" says Stiles.

"you better not" says Ashley.

"well i'm gonna get changed for school, so everyone out" Stiles says letting go of Derek and shooing everyone out of the bathroom so he can have a shower.

 **Jeremy's POV**

 **7:15 AM**

Jeremy wakes up to the smell of pancakes cooking, he looks at the time, gets out of bed and heads down stairs to find Kol in the kitchen cooking. Jeremy goes up to Kol and hugs him from behind and kisses the back of his neck before letting go and sitting down.

When Spencer comes down stairs she is followed by Toby who is shirtless and Kol says to her "maybe you should have gotten up earlier to sneak him out" causing her to jump, look at them and say "i didn't know you would be awake at this time"

"yea, your lucky your parents weren't home all night otherwise you would be in trouble" says Kol with a sly grin.

"yea, so would you" says Spencer and Jeremy turns around and looks at her with a confused face.

"oh please i know what you two were doing in Melissa's old room" Jeremy starts going red and looks at Kol who is also going red. Toby starts laughing and there is a knock on the door and a woman walks in saying "surprise"

"no kidding" says Spencer. The woman looks around and sees Kol, Jeremy, Toby who are shirtless and Spencer being the only girl in the room and she asks "who are they ?" pointing at Kol and Jeremy.

"thats Jeremy and Kol they are staying in your old room" says Spencer. The back door opens and Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah and Hayley who is holding Hope in her arms walk in and Klaus asks "is Connor awake yet ?"

"no but you can go wake him up, he is in the spare room" says Spencer.

"did you have fun last night Kol ?" asks Rebekah.

"who are they ?" the woman asks about Klaus, Elijah, Hayley, Rebekah and Hope.

"i'm Elijah Mikealson"

"Rebekah Mikealson and my brother Klaus is the guy who walked upstairs to get Connor"

"i'm Hayley and this is Hope"

"she is adorable , how do you know Spencer ?"

"my little sister, my little brother, my boyfriend and some of our friends go to school with her" says Klaus coming down the stairs with Connor and Dawn.

"who's your little brother ?" asks the woman.

"Kol is, who are you ?"

"i'm Melissa Hastings, Spencers sister"

"it's nice to meet you" says Klaus.

"thanks and what were you guys talking about when i walked in ?"

"the fact that Toby slept over in Spencer's room" says Jeremy.

"and the fact that Kol and Jeremy had sex in your room" says Spencer.

"what ?" exclaims Rebekah, Hayley and Dawn who was still on the stairs and Kol and Jeremy instantly go bright red and Melissa asks "did you change the sheets ?"

"i'm gonna go do that now" says Jeremy before going upstairs and into Melissa's old room and Melissa follows him and she says to him "don't be embarrest about sleeping with your boyfriend, it's quite sweet that you and him are together"

"thanks and if you need us to move out we can"

"it's not a problem, i was just visiting, i have an apartment in philly"

"cool, your parents are not here at the moment"

"they will be back home soon"

"i guess that means that Toby, Kol and I better get a shirt on"

"yea" Jeremy goes and grabs two shirts from a suitcase one for him and one for Kol and he says to Melissa "i know it looked a bit weird when you came in"

"yea it kind of did"

"what were you thinking when you walked in ?"

"well i saw three guys who were shirtless and Spencer and i kind of thought that"

"that all three of us guys slept with Spencer ?" and downstairs they hear Klaus and Rebekah laughing their heads off and Kol, Connor and Dawn asking "what's so funny ?"

"what are they laughing at ?" asks Melissa.

"i have a theory" he picks at the old sheet and they both go downstairs and Kol asks Jeremy "why are they laughing ?" pointing at Klaus and Rebekah.

"they must have overhear Melissa and I talking about when she first walked inside and her first impression" Jeremy says wiggling his eyebrows and Kol replies with "ohhh, oh no, no way, Jeremy is the only one for me"

"glad to hear that" says Melissa. "but you have to admit to looked bad"

"yea i agree" says Kol before going over to Jeremy, kissing him and taking the shirt out of his hand.

"what looked bad ?" asks Dawn.

"well Kol, Jeremy, Spencer and Toby were all down stairs Kol, Jeremy and Toby were all shirtless and Spencer looked like she was the only girl in the house" says Melissa making Spencer say "HEY, i'm only with Toby not anyone else"

"i know but it looked like you had sex with all three of them" it is silent for a minute when everyone just laughs and a man walks in and yells to everyone except Melissa, Spencer and Toby "who the hell are you all ?" and Hope starts crying which makes the man say "sorry"

"it's ok, you probably just scared her" says Hayley before Connor says to Klaus "calm down babe. i'm sure he didn't mean to scare her"

"of course not" he says before asking "but who are you all ?"

"they are friends and they are staying here" says Veronica.

"what are all of your names ?" the man asks.

"i'm Kol Mikealson"

"Jeremy Gilbert"

"Elijah Mikealson"

"Rebekah Mikealson"

"Dawn Summers"

"Connor"

"Niklaus Mikealson, please call me Klaus"

"i'm Hayley and this is my and Klaus' daughter Hope"

"i'm Peter Hastings, it's nice to meet you all, now i'm gonna go upstairs and go to sleep" and he walks upstairs and Veronica says to everyone "i hope you had a good sleep for your first night here" she sees Toby and says "hello Toby"

"hey Mrs Hastings, i'm gonna go grab my shirt and then i'm gonna go home" and he goes upstairs. After that Veronica asks the teenagers in the room "are you all going to school today or do you want the day off ?"

"they are all going to school" says Klaus "and i'll be taking Connor to school"

"ok, who is taking Kol, Jeremy, Dawn and Rebekah ?" asks Spencer.

"i can drive" says Jeremy. "i'll drive Kol and I to school and the girls can go with you unless they want to drive with us" he says with a cheeky grin.

"if it's ok with Spencer" says Dawn.

"yea i'll take you to school" says Spencer before grabbing some coffee and sitting down.

 **Mike's POV**

 **7:20 AM**

Mike wakes up, gets out of Cato's arms, grabs some clothes andgoes into the bathroom to have a shower. When he gets out, he goes into his room and sees that Cato is still asleep and he leaves the room, goes downstairs and leaves the house to go for a run but before he does that he calls Mona. Mona picks up her phone and she says "hey Mike, why are you calling this early ?"

"i did something stupid and i feel like an idiot"

"what did you do ?"

"can we meet ?"

"yea"

"where ?"

"i'll pick you up and we can talk in the car, ok ?"

"ok and hurry"

"i will" Mona says before hanging up. Ten minutes later Mona pulls up in her car, Mike gets in and Mona drives off somewhere. They get to somewhere private and Mona asks him "what happened ?"

"i kissed Cato" Mike

"what, really ?"

"yea but he only sees me as a friend"

"what were you doing before you kissed him ?" Mona asked him.

"we share my bed when we go to sleep and we were just laying in bed shirtless"

"ok, and you kissed him ?"

"yea"

"what kind of kiss ?"

"just a small one, no tongue and it lasted about ten seconds"

"was it good ?"

"yea"

"did it feel right ?"

"yes but i don't know why i did it and now he is gonna hate me"

"why would he hate you ?"

"because i messed with his feelings and he is pretty nervous around me already"

"talk to him and find out how he feels about the kiss"

"i can't talk to him, i just can't, can we just hangout, i've already gotten ready for school and i can text mom and tell her i'm with you"

"ok but you will talk to him, today"

"fine but not at the moment" says Mike as he texts his mom and Mona starts the car and drives to her house before they go to school.

 **Cato's POV**

 **7:35 AM**

When Cato wakes up he realises he is in the bed alone and he slowly gets up and gets dressed before walking downstairs and getting something for breakfast, he sees Clove already awake and downstairs and he asks her "have you seen Mike ?"

"no why ?"

"he wasn't in bed when i woke up and i need to talk to him"

"why ?"

"it's private"

"you know you can tell me anything"

"fine i'll tell you but you have to keep quiet" he walks over to her and whispers in her ear "Mike kissed me last night"

"what ?!" Clove yells before covering her mouth, Cato grabs her, drags her outside and says "don't be so loud, you wake them up"

"sorry but you just told me something that i never thought would happen at least not yet"

"what do you mean ?"

"don't worry about it but you should talk to him"

"yea that's why i want to see him"

"ok"

"ok but i don't know what i'm gonna say"

"just tell him the truth and see what happens, by the way what is the truth ?"

 **Isaac's POV**

 **6:45 AM**

Isaac wakes up and snuggles against Scott which wakes him up and Isaac says "let's get up and get some breakfast"

"or we could snuggle together" says Scott.

"i'm gonna go and make breakfast"

"ok but i want at kiss you before you go" and Isaac leans down and kisses Scott before going downstairs and going into the kitchen, he prepares some food and he starts cooking breakfast. Twenty minutes later Pam, Emily, Jackson, Stefan and Scott come into the dining roo, where all the food is and Pam says to Isaac "this looks amazing, did you cook all of this ?"

"yea i did"

"it smells amazing" says Emily.

"thanks"

"wow babe this looks delicous" says Scott.

"bon appetit" Isaac says motioning to the food and everyone sits down and they all start digging into the food. After they had eaten Pam says to Isaac "that was an amzing meal, how did you learn to cook ?"

"i used to cook for my dad" he says making Scott and Jackson tense up.

"what happened to him ?" asks Stefan making Scott look at him and shake his head.

"he died"

"oh my god, i'm so sorry" says Emily.

"i'm not" says Isaac making Pam, Emily and Stefan look at him with shock and Stefan asks him "why ?"

"because he used to lock me inside a freezer in the basement"

"what, he really did that ?" asks Stefan.

"yea and he knew it would scare me i'm claustrophobic and he used it against against me"

"how did he die ?" asks Emily making her mom say "Emily don't ask him things like that" she turns to Isaac and says "i'm sorry"

"oh it's ok" he says to her before asking Scott and Isaac "should we tell her how he died ?"

"yea" says Jackson before saying "i did it but i wasn't myself and i was being controlled"

"controlled ?" asks Stefan.

"i was something called a Kanima and i was being controlled by a guy named Matt and then by Gerard"

"and what do you plan on doing to him when you catch him ?" asks Emily.

"he is human, so we could put him in prison for murder but i know that Stiles wants Kate, Gerard's daughter to die in a slow painful way" says Isaac making Pam ask "why would he want that ?"

"she is the reason Derek's family was burned alive butsince they live again i think he will want her dead for having sex with Derek when he was about sixteen and she was about twenty eight" replies Scott making Emily say "she should be arrested for that"

"i know" says Scott.

"Scott you know Stiles, once he has something in his mind their in nothing that can change it" says Jackson.

"so you think she should die ?" asks Scott.

"she isn't even human so arresting her is out of the question" says Jackson.

"so what is she ?" asks Pam.

"i don't know but she survived having her throat slashed by an alpha's claws and she has to be something and sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are"

"i don't understand" says Pam.

"i'll explain later" says Scott. Stefan says to him "what about the others who are supernaturally enhanced, what will we do to them ?"

"why don't we figure it out later on, we have school today and we don't want to be late" says Isaac.

"you're right" says Stefan before he says "we can talk about this when we are all together" and they change the subject and continue to eat their breakfast.

 **Meanwhile elsewhere is Rosewood**

Kate, Gerard, Mikeal, Esther, Finn, Amy, Warren, Glorificus and their followers are all are in an abandoned building talking out their plans and Finn asks "why not use the past to mess with them ?"

"the past ?" asks Amy.

"their own personal pasts, their horrors as i heard one of them was abused and tormented" says Finn.

"that sounds like a good plan" says Kate with an evil grin.

"we can raise his tormenter and others from the grave if necessary" says Esther.

"what about the Stilinski boy being pregnant to a werewolf ?" asks Gerard.

"we will kill him painfully" says Kate as she smiles a twisted smile and she then says "i want to do it in front of Derek that way he can suffer and we can burn him alive afterwards slowly"

"that's a wonderful idea" says Gerard.

"and my siblings ?" asks Finn.

"we will help you destroy them if you help us kill those who protect them" says Gerard.

"perfect, but i want to kill Derek, the Stilinski boy and their unborn child before your siblings and then we will burn the rest of the wolves and whoever supports them to the ground"

"it is amazing how vicious you are" says Mikeal to Kate.

"thank you" says Kate taking a bow and making Amy roll her eyes before she gets an idea and she asks "why don't we send them into the past ?"

"the past ?" asks Warren.

"yea, send them through time to their dooms" says Amy.

"sounds good" says Kate.

"yes it does" says Gerard smiling.

 **Matt's POV**

 **7:45 AM**

Matt wakes up in the motel room thinking about the kiss he recieved in the Rear Window Brew by a guy named Wes.

-Flashback begins-

Wes walked over and just kissed him, Wes breaks the kiss, walks to a counter, gets a piece of paper, writes on it, walks back to him, gives Matt it and says "heres my number call me" before walking away. Danny says to him just as the guy "oh my god, he was cute"

"yea and he was also the first guy i've ever kissed"

"really, it seemed like you liked it" says Ethan with a grin.

"i did enjoy that and i will call him but i need advice"

"what on ?" asks Davina.

"dating guys ?" says Matt.

"really, you would date a guy ?" asks Danny

"yea, i would if they wanted to date me" says Matt.

"you are hot, the guys would be fools not to date you" Danny says making Ethan growl and Danny says to him "don't worry Ethan, you are the only one for me" and he kisses him on the lips making Ethan moan. Marcel then says "as much as this is fun, how about we change the subject to something other than your love lives"

"nah let's talk about Matt and the guy he could end up dating" says Davina smiling and Marcel just shakes his head and drinks his coffee while they all talk about Wes.

-Flashback Ends-

Matt gets out of bed and calls Wes to arrange a time and place to meet up and hangout.

 **Josh's POV**

 **7:30 AM**

As Josh wakes up he realises that he isn't in his own bed, when he turns around he sees Jason who is still asleep, Josh gets out of the bed and gets dressed. Once he is dressed he checks his phone and he has ten missed calls and fifteen text messages from Davina, he calls her and she picks up saying "Josh where are you ?" in a worried tone.

"i'm at Jason's house"

"why didn't you pick up your phone, Me and Cami were worried about you"

"i was a little busy" he replies looking at Jason who is still asleep, naked.

"busy, what do you mean busy ? we were worried and you were just b-, oh my god"

"yea"

"you weren't just busy you were getting busy"

"yea"

""how was it ?"

"it was amazing, he is really good in bed" he says with a slight dreamy voice.

"thank you" says Jason as he sits up. Josh looks at him and says to Davina who is still on my phone "i'll talk to you later" and hangs up.

"how long have you been awake ?"

"a little while" Jason replies with a smile before getting out of bed, revealing his muscular naked body and Josh just stares at him until Jason asks "are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna come over here ?" Josh walks over to Jason and Jason kisses him and takes Josh's shirt off before someone knocks on the door and Jason asks "who is it ?"

"come on Jason, open up" says Alison

"i'm getting dressed, go away" Jason yells before kissing Josh before Josh says "you are not gonna be dressed for a while" and Josh kisses Jason and drags his hands over Jason's body till his hand is on Jason's already hard cock. He starts jerking him off and Jason grabs Josh's pants and pulls them down to reveal Josh's cock which already is leaking pre-cum Jason bends down and licks the top of Josh's knob before devours his entire cock making Josh moan loudly. Jason stops sucking and whispers "don't be so loud or my sister will walk in and i don't think you want her to see your gorgeous cock, right ?"

"yea, only you can see it" says Josh before saying "suck me" and thats what Jason does and Josh just moans as quietly as he can. Jason bobs his head with his mouth around Josh's cock going fast and then slow and fast again. Josh moans as he gets sucked by Jason.

 **Mona's POV**

 **8:00 AM**

Mona is sitting with Mike at the Applerose grill when she got an idea and she asks Mike "can you go get me a drink, in a little bit thirsty"

"yea sure" he gets up and goes towards the line at the counter. Mona grabs her phone and sends a text to Clove saying "

"it's Mona, Mike is with me i assume you know what happened ?"

"yea Cato told me, we need to get them together to talk, Cato wants to talk to him"

"Mike doesn't ATM but i have a plan"

"what is it ?"

"meet us at the Brew and when i see you i'll invite you guys over then after about ten minutes we will leave them alone so they can talk and we will watch them to see what happens"

"good plan"

"thank you, i have to go Mike just ordered a drink for me, go to the Brew in about thirty mintes"

"ok and see you soon :-)"

Mona puts her phone back into her bag as Mike walks back to her and hands her her drink clearly oblivious to the plan that was hatched and Mona just knew that the plan would work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cato's POV**  
 **8:20 AM**

Cato and Clove were walking into the Brew when they are called over by Mona who is sitting with a very nervous looking Mike, once they walk over Clove sits next to Mona leaving the seat next to Mike free, Cato sits down and Mona asks "what are you guys doing here ?"  
"we decided to skip today" says Cato. "I'm dealing with some personal stuff and Clove is helping me through it"  
"why don't you tell Mike, and Clove and I will go drag some drinks" says Mona before getting up, grabbing Clove and walking over to the counter. Mike just glares at Mona as she walks with Clove to the counter and Cato asks "is it really bad for me to be here because if so I could leave and if you want I'll move out of your bedroom or even the house" Mike snaps his around to look at Cato who has a serious look on his face and says "it was the first time I've kissed a guy"  
"same here" says Cato and Mike asks "was I your first kiss ?" Cato ducks his head and says softly "yes"  
"wow, I thought you would had a first kiss at least"  
"nope, I was training all the time"  
"shit that sucks" Mike says before looking around, leaning towards Cato and kisses him with more chaste kiss then their first kiss and they hear cat calls and whistles from Mona, Clove and some of the other people in the brew, when they break the kiss they look at each other and smile before Mona and Clove come back and Clove says "looks like you two have finally decided what you want"  
"yea we have" says Cato.  
"thank you" says Mike to the girls and they both look at each other before turning back to him and they say "no problem" Mona then asks Mike "what are you gonna tell your parents ?"  
"well his mom already saw them sleeping in the same bed together, i think she would be fine with it" says Clove.  
"what about your dad ?" Cato asks Mike.  
"I don't know what he would say but I hope he is ok with us"  
"I'm sure he will be" says Clove.  
"yea I agree, he was ok with me and he knew what I had done" says Mona.  
"what had you done ?" asks Cato. Mona says to them "it would take a while to explain everything" and Clove asks Mona "ok, was it revenge stuff ?"  
"some of it was, i guess" says Mona with a soft voice.  
"shouldn't you lot be at school ?" says a male voice from behind Mona and Clove and they all look at the direction of the voice and they see Ezra Fitz looking at them with concern.  
"we are skipping school" says Mike.  
"why ?" Ezra asks.  
"why aren't you at work ?" asks Cato narrowing his eyes at Ezra.  
"I'm running a little late but I will be there, in fact I'll be there in time for my class and I want to see you all at school"  
"what if we don't ?" asks Clove.  
"well I'm sure Ella will be upset if you don't go to school"  
"she knows that I'm taking a personal day, I sent her a text" says Cato smugly.  
"a personal day ? ok well I'll see you all later then" Ezra says before leaving the Brew with his coffee and Mona, Cato, Mike and Clove go back to talking about when Mona was 'A'

 **Derek's POV**  
 **8:30 AM**

After dropping Stiles at school Derek goes back to the Marin house and find Hanna's father, a woman and a teenage girl in the kitchen with Ashley, talking. When they see Derek enter the kitchen the teenage girl just stares at him and Hanna's father says to Derek "meet my wife and her daughter" the teenage girls goes up to him in a flirty way and introduces herself saying "hello, I'm Kate, what's your name ?" as soon as Derek heard the name Kate he got a little angry but he remembered that she was not the same Kate as Kate Argent and he said to her with a fake smile on his face "I'm Derek Hale"  
"it's so nice to meet you" says Kate's mother. "I'm Isabel Marin, Tom's wife and Kate's mother"  
"it's nice to meet me too" says Derek shaking her hand. He then turns to Ashley and says "Stiles, Cora, Lydia, Marvel, Aiden are all at school, I saw them all there"  
"thank you Derek" and just as he turned around Isabel asked Ashley "isn't he a bit young for you ?" Derek turns around and says "I'm not dating her"  
"so your single ?" asks Kate.  
"no I'm not and why do you care ?" Derek asks her.  
"well I was wondering if you wanted to go out ?" she asks him with a smile and he replies with a very simple "hell no" which makes her lose the smile and she says to him "why the hell not ? you're hot, I'm hot, we should date" before Tom can say anything Derek says to her "three things you should know, one is I'm not single like I said, two you are not hot and three i wouldn't date you if you were the last girl on the planet" he turns around and walks off and he overhears Isabel tell Ashley off, he walks back and says to her "maybe you should teach your daughter not to go after someone who is already seeing someone unlike you, who went after a married man" with that he shocks her and Tom says to him "don't talk to her that way" he looks at him a gives him a vicious smile to tell him to 'back off' which Tom does. Derek turns to Ashley and asks "where is Laura and my mom ?"  
"your mom is with Sheriff Stilinski and Laura is at the motel with some of your other friends"  
"other friends ?" asks Isabel.  
"yea a whole group of them are staying in town" replies Ashley.  
"how many of them are there ?" asks Tom.  
"about forty-five of us including me" Derek says before going to the fridge, grabbing the juice, pouring himself a glass, drinking it and going upstairs to the guest room. When he gets in the guest room he overhears Isabel and Tom talking in the kitchen about Ashley who had gone upstairs to get something and how Hanna would be better off if she was with them and not Ashley, so Derek sends a text to Stiles about it.

 **Klaus' POV**  
 **8:45 AM**

After dropping Connor at school Klaus goes to the Rear Window Brew, he sees Cato, Mike, Mona and Clove all talking abot something he was gonna listen in when he hears from behind him "hey Klaus, what are you doing here ?" he turns around and sees Matt who is alone. Klaus says to him "just grabbing a coffee, what about you ?"  
"I'm meeting someone here"  
"that's nice, I'm going to check on them" Klaus says after grabbing his coffee and pointing at the table with Mike, Cato, Clove and Mona. He leaves Matt alone and walks over to the table and says to them "well i thought you all would be in school right now"  
"we are taking a day off" says Cato.  
"I see, may I ask why"  
"Cato is having a personal day and we are joining him" says Mona.  
"really ? why ?"  
"it's private"  
"does it have anything to do with the guy you like ?"  
"guy I like ?" Cato asks as casual as possible.  
"you cannot fool me, you like someone"  
"ok, yea I do"  
"does he like you back ?" asks Klaus. before Cato can reply Mike says "yea he does" just as Klaus is about to reply they all hear the door to the Brew open and close and they see a young man walk in, walk up to Matt and kiss him on the cheek before they go to a table and sit down and Klaus turns towards the others and says with a grin "looks like the Quarterback has got a date"  
"and the guy looks cute" says Clove.  
"that's Ezra Fitz's little brother" says Mona  
"what's his name ?" asks Cato as an older woman comes into the Brew and yells "Wesley Fitzgerald !" and Wesley turns around and sees the woman and says "what"  
"what are you doing here ?" she asks. Klaus walks over to her and asks "why is that your business ?"  
"because i am his mother and i would like to know where he is"  
"why, so you can control what i did ?" Wes yells.  
"Wesley, not here" his mother says to him.  
"no, here is good" says Klaus with a grin but before he walks up to her, looks her in the eyes and says to her "you will leave your son alone for an entire week, you will not talk to him for the entire week and you will go home and forget you saw him here" and with that he finishes the compulsion and lets her go and she leaves the Brew without a single word. Klaus heads back to Mike's table when Wesley grabs his arm and asks him "how did you do that ?"  
"it's a secret, now you should get back to Matthew, we wouldn't want him to think you don't like him, would you ?"  
"ok bye" he walks over to Matt and Klaus sits down with Mike, Cato, Clove and Mona, Mona asks him "how did you do that ?"  
"Mind compulsion" answers Cato.  
"how do you know that ?" asks Mike.  
"I've been reading a lot about the supernatural and i read that hybrids, vampires, original vampires and of course the original hybrid can do mind compulsion" Cato replies.  
"that is very impressive" says Klaus. "how did you learn all of this ?"  
"from the others, books and other places"  
"cool, what else did you learn ?" asks Mike.  
"lots of stuff about the supernatural, maybe if you want i can lend you the book ?"  
"I'd like that" says Mike before kissing Cato softly making Matt and Wes walk over to them and Matt asks Cato and Mike "when did you two get together ?"  
"about maybe forty minutes ago" Cato replies making Mike say "yea forty minutes ago" just as Kenneth DiLaurentis walks into the Brew and Mike sees him and nudges Cato and nods at Kenneth walking towards the counter and Klaus looks them and then follows their gaze and sees him and growls making Wes looks at him with a shocked face and asks "what was that ?"  
"that, I can explain" says Matt before Klaus says to Wes "we will only explain if Matthew lets me"  
"ok" is all Wes says to Klaus.  
"ok, he can know but i don't know if he can handle it" says Matt.  
"ok lets head to the Montgomery house and we can explain everything you want to know" says Klaus before walking past Kenneth who looks at Mike and Cato making him look at them with nervousness and they all leave the Brew and they head to the Montgomery house and when they get there Matt says to everyone "ok, let's get started but before we begin i want to ask Wes if he is sure about knowing" he turns to Wes and asks "are you sure ?"  
"yea I'm sure, now what is it, a gang, drugs ?"  
"no it's not those things" says Mike.  
"then what ?"  
"ever heard of vampires, werewolves, witches, hybrids and other supernatural beings ?" asks Cato.  
"yea, they are myths, why ?"  
"because they aren't myths" says Mona.  
"what do you mean ?" asks Wes.  
"I'm a witch" says Cato.  
"same here but I'm also a slayer" says Mike.  
"I'm a slayer" says Clove. "and so is Aria and Cato's little sister"  
"Aria is a slayer ? what's a slayer ?" Wes asks in a confused way. And Clove says "Slayers are female humans who are bestowed with mystical powers that originated from the heart of a demon which gave them superhuman senses, strength, speed, endurance, agility, healing and occasional prophetic in the fight against forces of evil. While known primarily as the "Vampire Slayer," the Slayer also acted as a hunter of evil mystical forces in general (demons, bad witches, etc.)."  
"wow, umm then how is he a slayer ?" Wes asks pointing at Cato.  
"we do not know but we will find out" says Klaus.  
"ok then what are you ?" he asks Klaus.  
"I'm a hybrid, the original hybrid"  
"what's a hybrid ?"  
"half vampire/half werewolf" says Mike.  
"that's not possible" says Wes before Klaus speeds away and then comes back with his brother Elijah, Hayley and Derek's sister Laura, and Wes just looks at him before saying "you can use super speed ?"  
"yes as a hybrid I can"  
"and as a vampire I can"  
"hybrid over here"  
"are you sure he can be trusted ?" asks Laura.  
"yea you can trust me, I won't tell a soul, I swear" Wes says before asking "so what about you Matt, what are you ?"  
"human, a completely normal human who just happens to be friends with vampires and witches" replies Matt with a smile and Laura asks everyone "why is he finding everything out ?"  
"because he is dating Matthew" says Klaus making Elijah say "i wonder how our sister will react when she finds out about Matt"  
"why ?" asks Wes.  
"young Matthew dated our little sister" says Elijah.  
"really ? and what is your sister ?" asks Wes.  
"a vampire, an original vampire" says Matt.  
"I see, can you explain everything to me about the supernatural ?" asks Wes and they do as much as they can anyway and after they do Wes says "wow, that's amazing"  
"you ok ?"  
"yea, it's amazing, all this stuff" Wes before they all start talking about the supernatural some more.

 **Stiles' POV**  
 **1:00 PM**

Stiles sits at the lunch table, checks his phone and says "holy fuck" as loud as possible which makes Scott ask "what's wrong ?"  
"we need to talk to Hanna now"  
"what do you need to talk to me about ?" asks Hanna from behind him and Stiles tells her about the text from Derek and Hanna says "that's not fair, that bitch is gonna try and get me to live with them, i don't want to live with them"  
"i know but they might try it" Stiles says before sending a text to Derek saying "tell me everything that happened" Stiles get a reply from Derek and he says "that slut"  
"who's the slut ?" asks Hanna.  
"your stepsister, she flirted with Derek even though he told her that he was not single and she flirted with him and he gave her three reasons why he wouldn't date her"  
"which were ?" asks Hanna getting kind of excited.  
"what are you guys talking about ?" asks Spencer who is with Aria, Emily and Alison  
"my stepsister, Kate, she flirted with Derek even though she knew he was not single" says Hanna, Stiles then says "Kate ?"  
"yea that's her name ?"  
"so she flirted with Derek, what's the problem ?" asks Alison.  
"well these days Stiles is protective of Derek and doesn't like Derek being flirted with even though Derek said he was single" Scott says before turning to Stiles and asks "so what were Derek's three reasons for Kate"  
"one is I'm not single like he had told her, two you are not hot and three i wouldn't date you if you were the last girl on the planet, the last one is my favourite and also Kate's mom thought that Derek was dating Hanna's mom"  
"aww that's gross" says Hanna.  
"yea let's not go there" says Scott with a shudder.  
"why ?" asks Hanna.  
"because he doesn't wanna think about Derek having sex with me or anyone" says Stiles before Isaac, Kol and Jeremy walk up to the table. Isaac asks Scott "what are we doing after school ?"  
"we have a pack meeting school" says Stiles after getting a text from Derek.  
"a pack meeting ?" asks Aria.  
"it's something we do" says Isaac.  
"what's the meeting about ?" asks Hanna.  
"some of our friends are coming here from Beacon Hills" Stiles replies.  
"who ?" asks Scott.  
"some of the tributes, Bonnie, Erica, Boyd, Allison's dad and some of the Hale family" Stiles replies clearly nervous about meeting some of Derek's family.  
"don't worry Stiles, they will love you" Scott says to Stiles.  
"who will love him ?" asks Davina who had just arrived at the table.  
"Derek's family" says Isaac. "he is nervous about meeting them"  
"you will be fine" says Scott.  
"if you say so" Stiles says before changing the subject to something else.

 **Meanwhile in an abandoned building in Beacon Hills**

Kate Argent is talking to her allies and she says to them "we should each send someone to follow them through time"  
"why ?" asks Warren.  
"to increase our chance of success" says Mikeal.  
"exactly" says Kate with an evil grin.  
"how would that happen ?" asks one of Gerard's hunters.  
"well it would depend of the time line we send them to" says Amy.  
"i guess you are right"  
"of course she is right but we have to trap them somewhere before we do it" says Gerard finally speaking up.  
"what about the child ?" asks Finn.  
"what child ?" asks Kate.  
"the daughter of my son Niklaus" replies Mikeal.  
"no I don't mean that one" Finn says making everyone turn to him and he says to them "it seems that one the of werewolves has gotten someone pregnant"  
"who ?" asks Gerard.  
"well it may seem impossible but-"  
"a male is pregnant ?" says Jeremy the warlock interrupting Finn.  
"yes, the Stilinski boy got pregnant to Derek Hale"  
"how did you find out ?" asks Gerard.  
"it seems our new ally has ways of finding out peoples secrets without being told them, so i enlisted their help, you've meet this person"  
"what do we do about the child then ?" asks Glory.  
"we destroy the baby and make sure that it will never be born" says Gerard.  
"how will you be able to do it ?" asks Warren.  
"if we send them to the right timeline and we can destroy them there" says Gerard grinning evilly  
"I know what timelines we can them and the others to" says Kate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stiles' POV**

 **3:30 PM**

Stiles and everyone else are all crowded inside the Hastings' house and Derek is telling them all about his family and friends and that some of them are coming to Rosewood when Peter Hastings asks Derek "why are you the one in charge when there is someone older than you around ?"

"because he is the alpha" says Stiles.

"one of the alphas" says Isaac.

"yea we have two alphas in our pack" says Stiles.

"more like four because you and Derek are together and Scott and Isaac are together and both couples make alpha pairs" says Talia.

"umm i was wondering about Talia and Laura being alphas" says Mike.

"yea what about it ?" asks Derek.

"i assume that you all will be in same pack, right ?"

"yea i guess so" says Derek.

"well, how will that work, with four alphas ?" asks Mike.

"i actually have an idea for that" says Stiles.

"what is it ?" asks Derek.

"we make a counsel of our leaders and their partners" says Stiles.

"like you mean, Talia Hale and James Hale, Scott and Isaac, Derek and you and Laura all make up a sort of counsel to lead the pack ?" says the Sheriff.

"yea"

"what would happen when Laura gets a boyfriend ?" asks Derek smiling.

"we will think about that when it happens" says Talia before facing Stiles and says to him "that's a good idea"

"i agree" says the Sheriff.

"who would be in charge of this counsel ?" asks Jackson.

"Talia" says Stiles smiling at her.

"me ?" asks Talia."why me ?"

"yes you and because you are more wiser than the rest of us" says Stiles.

"thats true" says Derek.

"thank you, when will this go into affect ?" asks Talia.

"as soon as possible but we would only counsel the Beacon Hills area, the rest of you would have to make your own counsels for your own areas" Stiles says the last part to everyone else.

"we can do that, the girls and I could counsel Rosewood" says Alison.

"no way" says Aria.

"why not ?" asks Alison.

"because i don't think it's a good idea" says Aria.

"why not ?" asks Alison walking towards her.

"we are a bit young and we would need an adult counsel or at least some adults in the counsel" says Aria.

"well i'm sure we can sort it all out later" says Cato before he gets a premonition, when he comes out of it Kol asks "what did you see Cato ?"

"a girl, a girl who is about to be burnt at the stake" says Cato.

"when does it happen ?" asks Stiles.

"i don't know but it happens during the day maybe around dawn, maybe"

"we have to help her" says Mike making everyone look at him and Veronica asks "how will we help this girl ?"

"i can create a portal to wherever the girl is" says Stiles.

"you don't even know what she looks like, don't you need to think of her and since you don't know her name, how will you be able to reach her ?" asks Scott.

"i can draw her" says Cato making Mike look at him and he says "i didn't know you could draw"

"it was a secret due to being raised in District two"

"yea i get it" Mike says before asking someone to get some pencils and paper. An hour later Cato had drawn a perfect picture of the young girl who was gonna be burnt and Mike says to him "that looks amazing" before kissing him making Ella say loudly "finally" and everyone laughs. Cato breaks the kiss and asks "when do you want to get the girl ?" handing the picture to Stiles and Silas looks over Stiles' shoulder and says "she looks beautiful"

"yes she does, we can get her now" says Stiles. "if some of you want to come with me to get her"

"i will come with you" says Cato.

"can i come with you ?" asks Mike.

"yea, you can" replies Stiles.

"i will be going with you too" says Derek.

"i'm coming too" says Kol. "that way we have the power of three just in case"

"that's a good idea" says Klaus. "i will also join you"

"as will i" says Connor.

"same here" says Jeremy.

"can i come too ?" asks Silas.

"yea i wanna come too" says Cassadine.

"ok you both can come" says Cato before Stiles opens a portal and Peter Hastings widens his eyes and says "oh my god" Stiles, Derek, Kol, Jeremy, Connor, Klaus, Cato, Mike, Silas and Cassadine enter the portal and end up in a darkened room that is being lit only by candles and Stiles sees the girl in a cage which is being guarded by two guys wearing long blue robes and with blue hair which makes Kol laugh silently.

 **Kol's POV**

 **3:50 PM**

After laughing silently at the guards Kol says quietly "i see the girl"

"is she ok ?" asks Silas quietly before a door opens loudly and they all hid behind something and a guy with long blonde hair and a long white robe along side him is a guy with blue hair but he is in a white robe with the inside of the hood on the robe blue and some more guards, they all walk up to the cage with the girl inside and the blonde man says to her "well traitor how are you finding your new home ?" the girl says to him "my name is Patsy, not traitor"

"traitor suits you better, tomorrow at dawn you will burn for your treachery at dawn and noone will be able to save you" the blonde man says to her making Silas come out of the hiding spot and says loudly "not if i have anything to say about it you robed freak" the blonde man yells "guards !" and some guys with blue hair come and surround Silas but what they don't know is Silas is not alone and Stiles, Kol, Cato and Mike come out and Kol says to them "we will be taking the girl now"

"my name is Patsy !" Patsy yells from the cage and the blonde man yell at her saying "be silent traitor"

"don't talk to her like that !" yells Silas before saying "we are gonna need everyone to do this" and Connor, Klaus, Derek and Cassadine come out and all hell breaks loose with the blonde hared guy yelling "get them" everyone starts fighting the guys in blue robes, Stiles stops fighting and says to Silas "take Cassadine and get Patsy out of the cage and get her out of here and we will deal with the guards" and thats what they do but before Silas can get to the cage he is grabbed by the blonde guy and the blonde guy says "you will be joining her tomorrow, you will not escape"

"don't be so sure about that" says Silas before Cato yell at the blonde guy "get the fuck away from my little brother" and throws a small light dart at his hand which makes he release Silas and Stiles use his telekinisis and throws the blonde guy into a wall. Silas and Cassadine get to the cage and Patsy says to them "get out of here before more guards come"

"we will be fine" says Silas.

"yea don't worry about us" says Cassadine before breaking the lock of the cage and opening it. Silas yells to Cato "we got her, we just need to get out of here" once all the guards have been knock unconious

"what do we do with these guards ?" asks Derek

"we could lock them in the cage" suggests Jeremy.

"where's the Guardian ?" asks Patsy.

"who ?" asks Silas.

"do you mean the blonde guy ?" asks Kol.

"yea he is the leader of the chosen and he is probably getting more guards, we have to get out of here" Patsy says to everyone and Silas asks "do you know a way out ?"

"yea but they will be guarded by the chosen guards" Patsy replies.

"let's go then" says Stiles and they all start following Patsy out,after locking the unconious guards in the cage after a little while they see a group of people and one of the girls rush up to Patsy, hugs her and asks her "how did you escape the guards ?"

"they helped me" Patsy replies pointing at Stiles and the group and the girl asks the group "who are you ?"

"i'm Stiles" he says rubbing his belly.

"i'm Kol" he says.

"i'm Cato" he says smiling

"i'm Mike" he says looking around

"i'm Connor" he says before Klaus kisses him on the cheek.

"i'm Jeremy" he says taking Kol's hand.

"i'm Cassadine" she says in a giddy way.

"i'm Silas" he says quietly before looking at Patsy and smiling at her.

"i'm Niklaus" he says nodding his head in respect.

"and i'm Derek" he says with his usual scowl. They hear a yell and look and see the blue haired boy in white robes with at least twenty more guards and Stiles, Kol, Cato and Mike step forward and Stiles says to Derek "get the others out of here and we will deal with these blue haired freaks" Patsy's friends all run off before Derek, Klaus, Connor, Silas, Cassadine and Patsy all run to the exit. Jeremy says to Kol after staying with "i just thought that you might need some help babe"

"oh yea i think we can handle it" says Kol just as the guards attack, Mike shoots lightning bolts at them hitting them and throwing the guards away from them, knocking them unconious, Mike turns to the blue haired guy in the white robe and says "move it or else"

"or else what ?" the guy asks in a nervous tone.

"i will shoot you with my eletrokinisis and kill you, how about that ?" Mike says with a vicious tone

"what are you ?" the guy asks

"well Kol, Cato, Mike and I are witches, Derek my beautiful boyfriend is an alpha werewolf, Connor is half demon, Klaus,Connor's boyfriend is a hybrid which means he is half vampire/half werewolf, Cassadine, Cato's sister is a slayer, Jeremy, Kol's boyfriend is one of the five which are mystical hunters and Silas, Cato's brother is a normal human" Stiles says to the guy and the guy says "i believe you but i don't know what i will say to the Guardian"

"just say you were taken prisoner by us and you were forced to free us and Patsy" says Stiles with a evil grin making the guy look even more nervous then before and Kol asks "what's your name ?"

"Luke"

"well Luke lets go so we can get past the guards guarding the exit and then when we leave this place you will return here and lie to the Guardian" says Stiles.

"of course" Luke says before leading them to the exit. Thirty minutes later they are all out of the mall and near the edge of the city when Stiles says to Luke "you are free to go now and you had better think of a really good lie for the Guardian for when you get back"

"i will tell the best lie i can think of" says Luke to Stiles with confidence.

"good boy" says Stiles patting Luke on the head before waving his hand opening a portal in front of Luke making him say "how in Zoot's name did you do that ?"

"it's one of his powers" says Derek before they all say goodbye to a wide eyed Luke and leave.

 **Derek's POV**

 **4:35 PM**

After getting back they see Matt and Wes sitting down and talking, Stiles says to them "we're back" Matt and Wes stand up and Matt asks "how did it go ?"

"it went great, we got Patsy out of there before she was burnt and i think we have an ally in one of those chosen guys"

"you mean Luke ?" asks Patsy.

"yea i think he might be a witch too" says Stiles.

"a witch ?" asks Mike.

"yea i think he might be one, we should go back later on and see if he has changed his ways" says Stiles before he walks over to Derek and says "let's go, we gotta find a place for Patsy to stay"

"she can stay with me" says Silas quickly blushing a little. "if she is allowed to stay with us"

"i'm sure it will be fine" says Cato who then looks at Mike who says "yea my mom will allow it but Patsy is not staying in my room or in a room with you Silas"

"of course she isn't, not with you and Cato sleeping shirtless and making out in your bed" says Clove from the back door of the Hastings house.

"yea i don't want to watch that" says Patsy making everyone laugh a little, making Cato and Mike blush a lot which makes the other laugh harder.

"she can stay in my room if she wants" says Aria.

"yea that would be cool, i wish Cloe was here too" says Patsy.

"who's Cloe ?" asks Cassadine.

"my bestfriend, she was sent to the mines by the Chosen"

"who are the Chosen ?" asks Aria.

"are those the people who were gonna burn you ?" asks Silas.

"yea because i was a spy for my tribe who had become slaves when the chosen took over"

"so they are evil ?" asks Cato.

"yea, they believe that Zoot 'who was a pretty bad guy' is a god and they strive to bring his message to all the corners of the world"

"what's the message ?" asks Mike.

"power and chaos"

"power and chaos ?" asks Cato clearly confused.

"yea"

"ok they must be crazy or something"

"they are crazy, Zoot was just a guy, he was the leader of the locos"

"locos ?" asks Hanna coming into the room.

"the locos were one of the tribes in the city"

"one of the tribes ?"

"yea there are alot of different tribes in the city or atleast there was"

"was ? what happened ?" asks Silas.

"the chosen came and took over and took the tribes and made them slaves"

"we have to help her friends be free " Silas says to everyone.

"we have problems too, little one" says Klaus to Silas after grabbing Hope. Patsy says then "it's ok but i want to go back to my world to see some of my other friends"

"why ?" asks Silas

"because the guardian will tell everyone that i died and i need them to know i'm alive"

"ok, i will take you to whoever you want but i think it would be safer if you lived in this world with us" says Stiles.

"i'm coming with you" says Silas.

"me too" says Cato and Mike at he same time.

"so will we" says Kol montioning to Connor, Jeremy, Isaac and himself. Ten minutes later (in which they all got weapons just in case of an attack) they are in Patsy's world outside some sort of building they enter it and in one of the room they find a group of people and once Cato sees them he draws his sword, Stiles lifts his baseball bat, Kol grabs his knives, Mike prepares his powers, Connor raises his fists, Isaac unleashes his claws and Jeremy lifts his weapons but before the group of people attack Patsy says to Stiles, Cato, Kol, Connor and Jeremy "don't attack they are my friends"

"Patsy ? what are you doing here ?" asks a purple haired girl.

"the Guardian was gonna burn me alive and they helped me escape" says Patsy.

"why would they do that ?" asks a guy with long black hair.

"because thats what we do" says Stiles glaring at the guy.

"oh he has been hanging out with Derek way too long" comments Isaac making Kol, Jeremy and Connor laugh.

"hey that is not fair" says Stiles.

"what, it's true. you have his glare down"

"umm, can we get back to how you helped Patsy please ?" asks a different girl.

"well Mike used his eletrokinisis to knock out some of the guards" says Cato proudly.

"eletrokinisis ?" asks a different guy.

"yea, but before we get into that, what are your names ?"

"i'm Amber the leader of the Gaians"

"i'm Bray"

"Lex" the guy with long black hair says.

"Ebony"

"i'm Trudy" says the purple haired girl.

"i'm Pride, i'm a member of the gaian tribe and the others are member of my tribe"

"well, it's nice to meet you" says Cato.

"it's nice to meet you" Ebony says to Cato making Trudy scoff, Bray and Amber roll their eyes and making Mike scowl at her and say to her just before she reaches for Cato's muscular chest "touch my boyfriend and i will fry your ass" she retracts her hand, faces Mike and asks him with attitude"how would you do that ?" Lex laughs at him before Mike raises his hand at a wall and shoots lightning from it making the wall get a huge hole in it, Lex stops laughing and looks at the wall before turning back to Mike with wide eyes and Bray asks "how did you do that ?"

"it's one of his powers, we are witches" says Cato.

"well, Mike, Cato, Kol and I are witches" says Stiles.

"and i am a hybrid" says Klaus from behind them making Stiles jump and Derek (who was with Klaus) growl. Stiles runs up to Derek and asks "how did you get here ?"

"you left the portal open and Klaus and I followed you all here" replies Klaus walking over to Connor to kiss him.

"where are you from ?" asks Amber.

"why ?" asks Derek.

"because you're an adult and all the adults died in this world" replies Ebony.

"there are no adults ?" yells Stiles making Trudy jump a little which Stiles apoligies to her for. Ebony scoffs before making her way to Derek and asking him in a flirty tone "what's your name big guy ?"

"his name is Derek and he is MINE" Stiles says to Ebony agressively making Kol laugh a little, Bray aproaches Stiles quickly but doesn't make it when Derek stands in front of him and roars at him shifting into his beta form. Stiles faces Derek, puts his hands on his chest and says "Derek, babe i don't think he was gonna hurt me" Derek says "he had better not have been or i will rip his throat out-"

"with your teeth, i know sourwolf, i know" Stiles says smiling at Derek. Lex interups the moment by asking "what the hell was that ?"

"Derek is an alpha werewolf and he thought that Bray was a threat to Stiles" Cato explains to everyone who didn't know.

"i wasn't gonna threaten him, i was gonna shake his hand"

"why ?" asks Jeremy.

"Ebony always flirts with guys who are hot" says Trudy making Stiles glare at her, making Trudy say "it's just an observasion" holding her hands up.

"sorry, i'm a little possesive of Derek"

"a little ?" asks Kol. "what you found out about Hanna's stepsister flirting with Derek you screamed outloud 'that slut' inside the school caferteria at Rosewood high"

"that's true" says Stiles.

"yea i knew you would agree" says Kol smiling.

"ok, so what happens now ?" asks Bray.

"Patsy wanted to see you guys and then we will take her back to our world where she will be safe" says Silas with arms crossed, smiling. Then Klaus says something to Kol in Aramaic making Cato laugh loudly.

"do you know what i just said ?" Klaus asks Cato, Cato nods before saying "well everyone knows what you said"

"not really" says Stiles."can you teach me that language ?"

"what language is that ?" asks Connor.

"it's Aramaic" says Jeremy smiling.

"that's a dead language" says Amber.

"not to an one thousand and something hybrid and ex vampire" says Jeremy.

"ex vampire ?" asks Bray.

"it's a long story" says Jeremy.

"ok, well we better head back or the others are gonna get worried" says Stiles before Derek takes his hand and says goodbye to the others before going through the portal, to their home.

 **Stefan's POV**

 **6:05 PM**

An hour after Stiles, Derek, Kol, Jeremy, Cato, Mike,Connor, Silas and Patsy return from Patsy's world, the entire pack, the Mystic Falls gang, the Originals, the Liars and their parents except Kenneth DeLaurentis and Tom Marin, Marcel, Josh, Jason who is snuggled up against Josh and others are all in the Hastings backyard talking about different subjects. That's when Stiles says to Derek "in a few weeks there is this dance"

"yea, what about it ?" asks Derek.

"well, i want to know if you would be my date ?"

"are you sure you want me there ?" Derek asks him.

"yea i want you there"

"then i'll take you to the dance" Derek says smiling when Stiles leaps into his arms and kisses him and Derek asks what kind of dance is it anyway ?"

"a Masquerade halloween dance, it's gonna be fun" says Stiles with a grin.

"ok, so you will be wearing a mask then ?"

"yep" Stiles says popping the 'p'

"that sounds great" says Cato. "i've never to a Masquerade dance before"

"really ?" asks Spencer.

"yea, i was always training for the games"

"the games ?" asks Patsy. Cato explains everything about the games to Patsy and to whoever else didn't know about them and after Cato explains it Byron asks him "why did you volenteer ?"

"my parents were both victors and were running out of money, so they got me to volenteer and they probably would have gotten Silas and Cassadine to volenteer too" replies Cato just as Mike walks over to him and hugs him. "that's why i took Silas and Cassadine out of my world and to this one"

"yea and the Silas and Cassadine in his world are magical clones that Cato, Kol and I conjured" says Stiles grinning.

"so were the tributes that died during this year of the Hunger games" says Kol.

"so you saved all of the real tributes by making magical clones of them ?" asks Emily.

"yea that's what we did" says Stiles.

"that sounds awesome" says Patsy.

"who are you taking to the dance ?" Stefan asks Jackson.

"well we could go to the dance together ?" Jackson asks Stefan making everyone with enhanced hearing turn towards them and look at them and Stefan says "i'd love to"

"well it's about time" Stiles says loudly making everyone laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

**Stiles' POV**

 **6:00 PM**

It had been at least a week since Patsy's rescue and she had been adjusting just fine except when she slips up and says something about her world on an occation or two but she makes an excuse for what she said. Stiles, Danny, Cato, Mike, Ethan, Derek, Kol, Jeremy, Connor, Klaus, Jackson, Stefan, Wes, Matt, Josh, Jason, Davina, Lydia, Aria, Hanna, Emily, Spencer, Mona, Alison, Scott, Isaac, Zach Hale, Laura Hale, Paige, Toby, Caleb, Bonnie, Erica, Boyd, Paige, Cora, Aiden, Clove, Marvel, Glimmer, Thresh, Dawn, Cordelia and Rebekah who is holding Hope are all sitting at the Montgomery house in the living room talking when Danny asks "is there a gay club around here ?"

"not really, theres a club in Pittsburgh in a place named Liberty Avenue, why ?" replies Aria.

"i feel like dancing in a club" says Danny.

"same here" says Stiles.

"i've never been to a gay club before" says Mike.

"why don't we go there ?" asks Stiles.

"what, are you serious ?" asks Wes.

"yea and maybe i can show off the moves i had when i danced on stage" says Stiles smiling making Derek growl and say "no way in hell are you dancing on stage again"

"why not ?" Paige asks Derek and Jeremy replies "because last time he was on stage he was grinding up against three hot guys and got Derek so jealous that he finally made a move to get Stiles before all those other guys tried"

"other guys ?" asks Matt.

"yea lots of guys were handing me their numbers to call them but Derek ripped all of the numbers up" says Stiles.

"ok tell us everything that happened that night" says Davina.

"no, please don't Stiles. I don't wanna know what you and Derek did outside Jungle" says Scott in a begging kind of way.

"ok i'll tell you everything" says Stiles grinning evily at Scott who had decided to cover his ears of all the details.

"no i will" says Jackson and begins telling them

-Flashback Begins-

The announcing drag queen says next " the next guy likes batman comics, rum and cokes and older broody men, come on up Stiles"

Stiles walks up onto the stage and asks the drag queen in whisperers for a pole to rise in the middle of his dance and if he can have some of his friends join him, he explains why and the drag queen agrees. He chooses his song to dance to, the song is You think you're a man from Full Frontal. The song starts playing and he starts dancing really sexy.

"Oh my god, am i seeing what i think i'm seeing" Jackson says to Jeremy and Kol.

"oh yea you are definetly seeing what you are seeing " says Jeremy in shock. As they see Stiles dancing on stage really well. Stiles then takes his shirt off and throws it at Jackson hitting here in the face and drops to the floor he gets it and looks at the stage again and a pole rises from the middle of the stage and Kol says looking at Derek "I think the alpha werewolf is getting jealous of all the guys looking at Stiles like they want to eat him up"

"yea i am right there with them" says Jeremy.

"same here" says Jackson in an agreeing tone.

"i must say that he is very hot up there" says Kol. Stiles then grabs a microphone and says " the lovely drag queen Dominique says it ok for three of my guy friends to join me up here for a dance, come join me Jackson, Jeremy and Kol.

The guys are shocked but agree to go up on the stage and the entire pack and Rebekah's 'friends' are surprised at what they are seeing as Jackson, Jeremy, Kol and Stiles are grinding up on each other and pole dancing, the song ends and everyone including the pack are cheering for Stiles.

They get off the stage and head to the bar and Jackson says "next time, warn me i didn't know what the hell was going on"

"sorry but it was planned and i needed some hot guys to make the guy i like jealous" he looks around and doesn't see Derek" but i guess he left early."

"if you mean Derek he stayed for the perfomance but disappeared when you finished"

"wait did you call me hot ?" asks Jackson.

"yea i did and Jeremy and Kol are hot too" a bunch of guys walks over to then and give them their numbers when Derek appears out of nowhere and glares at then to tell them to leave them alone, grabbing the numbers out of Stiles' hand and rips them up.

"oh come on sourwolf they were hot guys"

-Flashback Ends-

"wow that sounds awesome" says Mike before asking "what happened next ?" it was Stiles' turn to talk and he begins where Jackson had left off.

-Flashback Begins-

"you are coming with me Stiles i need to talk to you" says Derek in slightly angry tone.

"no talk to me right here"

"but i meant i need to talk in private"

"fine" they walk away from Kol and Jeremy out of Jungle, once they are out of the club and out of sight of anyone Derek shoves Stiles aganist the wall and before Stiles could say anything Derek kisses him with passion, it takes Stiles 0.2 seconds to respond and deepen the kiss even more as he felt Derek's teeth againest his and as Derek pressed his body againest his body he realises that Derek has a massive hard on.

Stiles tries taking Derek's shirt off, Derek breaks the kiss and rips his own shirt off and throws is on the ground as Stiles can see the head of Derek's cock poking out of the top of his jeans with pre-cum leaking from it. Stiles gets on his knees and licks the pre-cum off the head of the dick makes Derek give out a soft moan with pleasure, he pulls the jeans down revealing a massive hard cock of which Stiles starts sucking on Derek says "oh fuck yea, suck me Stiles" Stiles sucks his dick for ten minutes before going in deep making Derek moan loudly but not loud enough for anyone to come rushing towards them

"oh fuck Stiles if you keep that up i'm gonna cum"

" yea cum for me Derek all over my body"

Stiles jerks and sucks him off, while jerking Derek off Derek says "i'm close, go faster" Stiles goes faster and before Derek could warn him Dereks warm load shoots from his cock all over Stiles' neck and body covering him some even landed near his mouth. Derek says "i'm sorry for cumming all over you"

"don't be, i've wanted this for ages now let's go back into Jungle before one of the pack tries to find us"

"yea good idea, i'll be right back i have a few spare shirts in my car"

"ok i'll wait right here" Derek walks away towards his car leaving Stiles alone to savor the fact that he just sucked off Derek Hale and has his cum on him. He snaps out of that thought when someone from behind him grabs him, Stiles fights the guy not knowing how he knows how to fight but he takes one look at the guy and he is shocked, the guy shoves him againest the wall and tries to bite him, Stiles knees the guy in the crouch and picks up a poinking sharp wooden stick shoving it into the guys chest as Derek comes back with two shirts seeing what was going on as the guy who attacked Stiles turns to dust and Stile is standing there looking at he own body like he has no idea what the hell was happening.

"ok what did you just do ?" asks Derek

"i have no clue but we have to find out, i'll do some research tomorrow. ok ?"

"fine, we should get back" they put on the shirts Derek had gotten and went back inside everyone was together when they got to them Rebekah said "about time you did something to each other otherwise i would have locked you in a room surrounded by mountain ash so you two could fuck each others brains out"

"eww i don't wanna know what my batman does with my alpha" says Erica.

"batman ?" asks Kol in a confused tone.

"she calls Stiles batman " says Scott.

"well let's go dance some more before we go home" says Danny. They go dance for another hour before leaving Jungle to go home.

-Flashback Ends-

"oh dude i said i didn't wanna know what you did with him" exclaims Scott

"that sounded hot" says Mike smiling.

"i'll open a portal to Liberty Avenue and we can go and have some fun" says Stiles.

"let's spend the whole day there tomorrow" suggests Mike.

"or maybe we could spend a few days there" says Jackson.

"a few days ?" asks Cato.

"as long as we ask for permission" says Aria. Stiles calls his dad and asks if they can go to liberty avenue and his dad says "yes you can go for a few days as long as you have a few adults with you"

"well Derek, Klaus, Josh, Laura, Cordelia are coming"

"i want you to have atleast three more adults with you" Stiles puts his hand over the phone and says ""we need three more adults and a place to stay if we are gonna go there for a few days"

"i can call a hotel in pittsburgh and book a few rooms for us" says Spencer.

"ok you do that and i'll see which adults will come with us" says Stiles before telling his dad what they are doing and his dad says that he will join them and so will Talia, Mellissa and two others adults making it at least ten adults going with them.

 **Derek's POV**

 **12:30 PM**

A few days later they were all plus Silas, Cassadine, Patsy and Rue ready for a good time on Liberty Avenue, everyone had gathered in the Montgomery house, Stiles opens a portal and they all enter it, once they all exit the portal Stiles makes sure that the portal is closed. They all gather round and Stiles says to everyone "ok we can split up into groups and all go into different directions if we want, i wanna see if there is a diner around here to get something to eat"

"i'll come with you" says Derek, Scott, Isaac, Kol, Clove, Cato, Mike, ,Mona, Klaus, Connor, Jeremy, Silas, Cassadine, Patsy, Aria, Hanna, Davine, Ashley and Ella all follow him as he leaves the alleyway. They all enter the diner and see that it's full of guys and Stiles says "will you look at all these guys, they look hot" making Derek grab Stiles by the waist making Stiles smile. Derek's face changes before he kisses Stiles with a fiery passion which makes the entire diner catcall them and makes Scott groan which makes some lady ask "what's wrong love, don't like seeing guys kiss eachother ?"

"more like he doesn't wanna see his bestfriend kiss his boyfriend" says Isaac.

"they are more like brothers" says Melissa from behind them. Stiles and Derek break their kiss and Stiles whispers to Derek "why did you do that ?"

"i heard one of the guys in here say that they would like to bend you over the table and pound your tight little ass" Derek whispers back with a little growl.

"which one ?"

"that one" Derek replies nodding his head at some older guys at a table. "one of them said it" Stiles wiggles out of Derek grip which he lets happen and walks past the table making the guys at the table look at his ass as he walks past. Scott says to the lady that was there "i'm Scott by the way"

"i'm Debbie welcome to Liberty Diner, what can i get you ?" Stiles comes back and he says "i'll have some curly fries, a cheese burger and a strawberry milkshake"

"no curly fries or cheese burgers Stiles" says Derek.

"why not ?" exclaims Stiles.

"you know why" says Derek.

"fine why don't you order for me" Stiles says to Derek and thats what Derek does. After they all had sat down and Stiles was chowing down his food, two men and a teenage boy enter the diner and when Debbie yells "boys"

"hey ma" says one of the men just as the other man says to the teenager "go find a seat for us and we will order something"

"ok" says the teenager before sitting in the booth next to him, Stiles, Mike, Cato, Scott, Isaac, Klaus and Connor in one booth and the others in the other booth next to them. The two men walk to the booth and sit down with the teenager.

 **Michael's POV**

 **1:00 PM**

After sitting in the booth with Ben and Hunter he sees Hunter staring so he follows his gaze and sees that he is staring at a tall. dark and broody looking guy, he nudges Ben and nods towards Hunter and Ben follows Hunter's gaze and says to Hunter "hey bud i don't think he is avalible"

"who.. what ?"

"the guy behind us, yes he is hot but i think he is unavalible" Michael's mom walk up to their booth and gives them their orders and Ben asks "do you know that guy right there ?" pointing at the broody guy.

"yea he is new in town, he is with some friends of his and his boyfriend, why ?"

"Hunter was staring at him" says Michael smiling. Hunter rolls his eyes and says "i wasn't staring at him, i was staring at her" nodding towards a girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes, when they see the girl get up out of her seat and walk over two them Hunter tenses up, once she get to the booth she asks "why are you staring at me ?" Fifteen minutes of silence from Hunter later.

"well are you gonna answer her, you don't wanna get her angry she is very dangerous when she is angry" says the skinny guy next to the broody guy

"yes i agree" says the sandy blonde guy.

"just give him a minute" says the broody guy smiling a vicious smile before the skinny guy says "oh leave him alone sourwolf he doesn't need your i-will-kill-you-if-you-mess-with-her smile"

"sourwolf ?" asks Michaels mom.

"it's a nickname i gave him, he loves it"

"well what's your name ?"

"Stiles and this is Derek" pointing at the broody guy. "and before someone flirts with him i want you to know he is mine"

"how did you snag him ?" asks Debbie.

"he liked me and i got him jealous by dancing on stage with Kol, Jeremy and Jackson they are friends of mine" says Stiles

"yea it was so hot, i'm Isaac by the way" he says before Derek says to Hunter "you better answer her before she looses her cool"

"i like you, i think your hot" Hunter says to the girl.

"you're pretty cute too, i'm Davina"

"Hunter"

"it's nice to meet you" Davina says smiling.

"it's nice to meet you too" Davina sits next to Hunter and talks to him for a while until her friends tell her they are leaving and she says to them "text me where you are later on, i'm gonna talk to Hunter some more"

"ok, we will but Marcel will wonder where you are" says the sandy blonde.

"who's Marcel ?" asks Hunter.

"he is like a father figure for her" says Stiles before he sees Hunter stare at the entrance of the diner like a deer in headlights.

 **Kol's POV**

 **1:30 PM**

Kol follows Hunter' gaze and sees a woman approach and she says to Hunter "hey Jimmy"

"what are you doing here ?" Hunter says to her.

"i wanted to see you now that you turned eighteen" she says before holding out her arms to hug him. Hunter backs away from her and Derek stands in front of her and growls. She backs away a little and asks "how did you growl like that ?"

"that is none of your business" says Stiles before Derek says anything to her.

"well i want to talk to my son" says Hunter's mom. Michael says to her "he doesn't wanna talk to you"

"how would you know you ?" Hunter's mom asks.

"because he backed away from from you" says Stiles in a snarky way. The lady walks towards him and says "why do you care ?"

"he is becoming friends with our friend Davina" Stiles says pointing at Davina and the woman turns to her and says "you don't wanna get close to him he has HIV"

"so fucking what bitch" says Cassadine. "so what if he is HIV positive, he is still a good guy, slut !"

"Cassadine put away your knives and stop swearing" says Cato loudly making the woman backaway with a scared look on her face which makes Cassadine, Clove and Cato smile viciously making the woman backaway even more making her bump into Klaus' chest making her tense up.

"ok i think you guys have scared her enough" says Stiles laughing.

"oh i don't know, she just told a bunch of strangers that wanted to get to know her son that he is HIV postive and it's like she expected us to reject him" says Jeremy with disgust.

"why don't you shut your faggot mouth fag" Hunters mom yells at Jeremy. Derek flashes his eyes, Cato grabs Cassadine as she tries to run at Hunter's mom with one of her knives, Klaus moves away from her before he feels the urge to sink his teeth into her and drain her of her blood, Stiles and Kol look at each other before Stiles points at her and makes her fly across the diner in front of Michael, Ben, Debbie and Hunter who all look at him with shock on their faces. Derek says to Stiles "you know you just used your power on someone in front of people"

"so what, she deserved it" Stiles says to Derek who looks at him and says "i know that she should'nt have said what she said to Jeremy but you can't ue your powers in front of people"

"trust me she is lucky that i'm not a vampire because i would have drained her of all her blood after what she had said" says Kol to Derek before walking up to her and he says to her "don't ever talk to my boyfriend like that again or else"

"or else what" she asks.

"what's going on ?" asks Marcel from behind them and he is with Josh, Jason, Rebekah, Cordelia, Ashley, Ella, Danny, Ethan and Lydia.

"they attacked me, call the police" Hunter's mom yells to them.

"if they did they would need a pretty good reason" says Lydia.

"she was being a fucking bitch and called Jeremy a faggot and a fag" says Silas making Cato turn to face him ith a shocked look on his face. (it's the first time Silas had ever sweared)

"Silas don't swear" says Derek and Hunter's mom gets up, walks past Kol and walks over to Derek and says "why do you surround yourself with fags, you are clearly straight, why don't you ditch them and come home with me ?"

"back off bitch" yells Stiles making Hunter's mom turn to him, raising her hand and goes to slap him only to be stopped by Derek who rams her into a wall and he says to her in a very menacing way "if you dare touch him, i will rip your throat out with my teeth" he flashes his teeth, clearly protecting his mate and unborn child. Hunter's mom asks him "why do you care about that fag ?"

"that 'fag' as you call him is my mate and is pregnant with my pup so you had better keep away or else" he lets go of her and she runs away from Derek and up to Hunter and says to him "i hope you enjoy being around all these fags" and thats when Cassadine gets out of Cato's grip and stabs Hunter's mom in the back of her leg making her collapse.

"Cassadine, you are grounded for a month" yells Cato walking up to her.

"but she was being a bitch" says Cassadine whining.

"yes i know but you can't stab someone for it"

"someone call 911" yells Debbie.

"don't worry about it, Klaus do your thing" says Stiles and Klaus bites his wrist and give Hunter's mom his blood which she swallows healing her but she spits the rest out and says "what are you trying to do fag ?"

"trying to save your life bitch, hybrid blood can heal you and you are healed" says Connor.

"Klaus compel her to forget this day, to never bother her son ever again and to feel empty inside" says Kol.

"what did she ever do to you anyway man ?" Isaac asks Hunter

"she pimped him out when he was little" says Michael. "why ?"

"oh, i get it" Isaac says understanding why. "my dad used to lock me in a freezer and used to beat me"

"our father did that to Klaus too" says Kol. Connor suddenly says "Klaus babe, you can't kill her, she is just a human"

"but she is far from innocent" mutters Stiles.

"that's true, why don't we kill this bitch and be done with it" says Clove.

"because that is not what we do" says Scott.

"Scott is right, we don't kill humans" says Derek.

"but you threatened to kill her" says Debbie.

"she was going to attack Stiles who is pregnant with Derek's baby" says Lydia.

"she was going to do what ?!" yells Cora, Talia and Sheriff Stilinski (who are with Marvel) in unison from behind Lydia and the others Lydia was with.

"Cora calm down" Marvel says as he holds her and the Sheriff walks up to Stiles and asks "are you ok ?" clearly fumming

"yea i'm ok dad, Derek grabbed her arm before she could slap me"

"thank you Derek" the Sheriff says to Derek who replies with "i will do anything to protect my mate and my unborn child"

"ok hold up that's the third or fourth time you said that" says Ben.

"yea so ?" asks Stiles.

"how is that possible ?" asks Hunter.

"promise not to freak out ?" Davina asks Hunter.

"yea"

"Stiles, Cato, Mike, Kol and I are witches"

"witches ? like magic ?" asks Hunter.

"yep"

"prove it" and before long Davina extends her hand at Hunter's mom making her grab her head and scream.

"what are you doing ?" asks Patsy curiously.

"just giving her a little headache"

"i already showed you something i can do" says Stiles as Davina stops the headache and Kol says "i'll show you one of my powers" before waving his hand at Hunter's mom and he transforms her into a female dog and Stiles says "i guess she is a real bitch now" and makes everyone laugh a bit. Hunter turns to Cato and asks "what can you do ?"

"i can sense what you are feeling, it's called empathy, i can turn invisible, i get premonitions and i can also understand different lauguage that get spoken around me" says Cato.

"turn invisible then" says Hunter and Cato does.

"what about Mike ?" asks Debbie. Mike waves his hand at the wall and lightning bolts come out of his hand and hits the wall, Hunter says to him "what did you do ?"

"it's called eletrokinisis" says Stiles.

"cool that looks like a cool power" says Hunter

"thanks" says Mike.

"can you turn her back into a person ?" Ben asks Kol pointing at the female dog on on floor which is barking like crazy.

"yea i can but do i have to, she was a complete bitch"

"yes you have to" says Ashley from behind them and Kol turns Hunter's mom back into a human and she looks at them and tries to run but Klaus grabs her, turns her to face him and compels her to forget what happened, to never bother her son again and to feel as empty as possible on the inside. After the compulsion Hunter's mom walks out of the diner and Debbie asks "what the hell was that ?"

"mind compulsion" answers Klaus.

"what kind of creature are you ?" Michael asks Klaus.

"i am a hybrid"

"yea he mentioned that earlier" Hunter says pointing at Connor. " what is a hybrid ?"

"half vampire/half werewolf" says Connor as he walks up to Klaus and grabs his waist.

"and what are you ?" asks Debbie.

"half demon"

"yea it's true, all of it" says Stiles as Hunter, Ben, Michael and Debbie stare at them.

"what about the rest of you ?" asks Hunter.

"Derek, Scott, Isaac, Cora and a few other of our group are werewolves" says Stiles with a smug attitude.

"your boyfriend is a werewolf ?" asks Hunter almost yelling.

"yea"

"and you're pregnant ?" asks Ben.

"yep" Stiles says popping the 'P'

"so your baby would be a what ?" asks Debbie.

"half werewolf/half witch i guess" says Stiles.

"damn, how far along are you ?" asks Ben.

"maybe about two months along"

"damn, when did you get pregnant ?" asks Hunter.

"from my first time" Stiles says in a smug way.

"cool"

"yea, it was in Corinth" says Isaac.

"Corinth ?" asks Hunter.

"it's a city in a different reality"

"ok i think we all need a good explaination" and thats what they give after all of that Hunter says "i think that sucks, having people against you, trying to kill you"

"yea it does suck" says Stiles. "but i plan on killing someone anyway"

"who ?" asks Debbie.

"Kate Argent, she is a werewolf hunter" replies Scott.

"why does he wanna kill her ?" asks Ben.

"lots of reasons" says Stiles before tellin them why.

"she burnt your boyfriends house down with his family trapped inside ?!" yells Debbie.

"yea but they were all revived from the dead about two weeks ago maybe a little bit longer" says Derek.

"yea i'm so glad that my mom is alive again" says Cora from the door of the diner.

"yea she is an amazing woman" says Stiles.

"why thank you Stiles" Talia says as she enters the diner.

"no worries"

"so if his family is alive shouldn't you not kill her for revenge ?" asks Ben.

"she also seduced a teenage boy and used him to kill his family" says Stiles grimly.

"who was the boy ?" asks Debbie.

"me" replies Derek. "i thought she loved me and my parents never knew i was dating her because she said that she would get into trouble for it"

"she would have" says Talia "i know that you and Stiles started dating when Stiles was seventeen but atleast you had his fathers permission and there is only a seven year gap between you two unlike you and Kate with a twelve year gap"

"i know" says Derek just as Debbie and Michael get a bit nervous and Derek asks "why are you two so nervous ?"

"what do you mean ?" asks Michael.

"we can smell your nervousness, what's wrong ?"

"we know a guy who was twenty-nine and slept with a sevnteen year old a couple years ago" says Michael.

"what ?!" yells Derek flashing his eyes and Hunter says "cool eyes"

"but now they love each other a lot and Brian Kinney never used to do love or relantionships" says Debbie quickly.

"yea, i'm his bestfriend and i didn't like it at the time, you know at first" says Michael.

"was it because you liked him or because the teenage was too young ?" asks Talia.

"both i guess"

"well this Brian Kinney had better stay away from my brother" yells Cassadine.

"i better stay away from who ?" asks a guy at the door.

"you're Brian Kinney ?" asks Kol looking up and down at him.

"yea and who are you gorgeous ?" asks Brian.

"his name is Kol and he is my boyfriend" says Jeremy.

"are there any non monimous gays left ?" asks Brian before walking past Kol and Jeremy before sitting down in a booth and ordering something to eat. Stiles walks up to him and asks "what did you mean before ?"

"he meant guys who sleep with other guys while in a relantionship" says Michael.

"ok, well i'm with Derek, Scott is with Isaac, Connor is with Klaus, Cato is with Mike, Jason is with Josh and Wes is with Matt, so we are not gonna sleep with you" says Stiles.

"cool" says Hunter.

ok i see"

"how did you do that think with your eyes earlier ?" Hunter asks Derek suddenly.

"it's a wolf thing" explains Stiles. Brian gets his order and eats it.

 **8 hours later in an abandoned building in Rosewood.**

Gerard, Mikeal, Warren, Glory, Inspector Rodriguez and Jeremy the warlock are standing in the building waiting when Gerard's hunters enter the building with three people who have sacks on their heads. Gerard says to his hunters "sit them down in the chairs"

"yes sir" and they sit the three people down and remove the sacks from their head and Mikeal says to them "welcome to Rosewood, now you are here because we think we could help each other out"

"how can you help us ?" asks one of the men in one of the chairs.

"well for one we did get you out of prison" says Gerard.

"why was he in prison ? asks Warren.

"he tried covering up a murder of a young gay man" says Gerard.

"good those fags deserve to die" says the other guy in the other chair.

"i agree, they have my son surrounded by fags and my son got HIV from one of them" says the lady in the chair in the middle of the two men.

"well we have a cure for it" says Mikeal smiling.

"are you serious ?" asks the lady.

"yes and we can get your son back for you" says Gerard.

"so do you want to work with us ?"

"i will work with you if you can help get my son back to me" says Hunter's mom.

"i'll help you too" says Justin's dad "if you can turn my son straight"

"we can" says Mikeal.

"i want all of those fags dead' says Ex Chief Stockwell.

"and they will be" says Esther walking in the building with Kate and Amy.

"but i think you should meet some people who will be helping us too" says Kate.

"who ?" asks Warren and three more people enter the building. "we rose them all from the dead" says Kate.

"meet Daniel Holtz, Jenifer Blake and Coach Lahey" she says grinning evilly.

"will they help us ?" asks Hunter's mom.

"i can help you" says Daniel.

"yes i think i can help you" says Jenifer Blake.

"where is my son ?" asks Coach Lahey .

"who's your son ?" asks Hunter's mom.

"Isaac Lahey" replies Gerard.

"where is he ?" Coach Lahey asks.

"he is with his boyfriend Scott in the Liberty diner" replies Hunter's mom.

"his boyfriend ? i will punish him for becoming a fag" says Coach Lahey before the others explain their plan to the new members of their alliance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Klaus' POV**

 **10:00 PM**

Klaus was walking on Liberty Avenue when he spotted Connor (in a pair jeans and a bright blue shirt that draped over Connor's body) with an older man and the man was flirting with Connor. Klaus walks up to them and he says to Connor in his British accent "hello love, wanna go into woody's for a drink ?"

"no he wouldn't i'm taking him home" says the older man reaching for Connor before Connor says to the older man stepping towards Klaus "i have a boyfriend, i told you that earlier and you kept asking if i wanted to come home with you"

"ok then i guess that means you don't get to buy him a drink" the guy says to Klaus before Klaus wraps his arm around Connor and kisses him on the cheek. Connor says to the guy "this is Klaus, my boyfriend" the man huffs and walks off. Klaus smiles at Connor and says "i hope he wasn't too much trouble"

"who wasn't too much trouble ?" asks a young blonde guy as he walks up to Klaus and Connor.

"that guy over there" says Connor pointing at the guy who was bothering him and the blonde guy says "yea i know him, i met him my first night on Liberty Avenue, i asked where there was a good place to go and he replied with 'well that depends on what you're looking for, if you want twinkies go to boytoy. You want leather, go to the meathook and if you want snotty conceited assholes try pistol and then he said something about it being too late for me to be out, i'm Justin by the way"

"it's nice to meet you, Justin" says Klaus.

"i love your accent"

"thank you but i am not avavible" says Klaus.

"you dating him ?" Justin asks pointing at Connor.

"yes he is and i don't share" says Connor raising one of his eyebrows.

"really, so you are completely monogamous ?"

"yes" and Justin smiles and says "that's not what Brian and I"

"Brian Kinney ?" asks Connor.

"yea, do you know him ?"

"we met him earlier today in Liberty Diner, he flirted with Klaus' brother, Kol and Stiles ended up telling him who was with who, oh and Derek doesn't like Brian" says Connor.

"did Brian flirt with Derek's boyfriend ?" asks Justin.

"no but the age difference between you two and the fact you met Brian at seventeen is why he doesn't like him" says Klaus.

"really ? why ?" asks Justin.

"he was used when he was sixteen by a woman who was twenty eight" says Stiles walking up to them with Derek, Kol, Jeremy, Cato, Mike, Stefan, Jackson, Matt and Wes.

"hey Stiles" says Connor.

"hey Connor, who's this guy ?" asks Stiles pointing at Justin.

"this is Justin, he is Brian Kinney's boyfriend" says Klaus.

"he is in a non defined, non conventional way" says Justin and Stiles smiles as Derek leans down and kisses Stiles on the cheek making him blush alot.

"aww thats soo sweet" says a flamboyant guy as he walks up to Justin.

"who are you ?" asks Derek.

"that's Emmett" says Justin before saying to Emmett "they are all couples, mongamous couples"

"Brian must hate that" says Emmett.

"why ?" asks Scott.

"we'll explain later, let's go into woody's and get a drink" says Justin and they all go into woody's and Stiles is about to order a drink when Derek orders for him. Justin then asks Stiles "aren't you gonna get an actual drink ?"

"i can't" he replies grumbling.

"why not ?" asks Emmett.

"it's a bit of a long story" says Stiles.

"he's pregnant" says Derek.

"that's not possible" says Justin just before Cato gets a premonition shocking Justin and Emmett and Justin asks "what's wrong with him ?"

"he is getting a premonition" says Stiles casually.

"a what ?" asks Emmett.

"premonition" says Kol and he explains everything. Cato's premonition ends and Isaac asks "what did you see ?"

"two boys getting bashed by some older guy" says Cato faintly with his eyes watering about to cry.

"tell us everything about it" says Jeremy

"well the two boys were holding hands, kissing you know stuff like that when the older man walks in, one of the boys look at him with pure fear before the older man hits the other boy"

"the one that looked scared ?" asks Mike.

"no the other one then he walks over to the boy that was looking scared and started beating into him, badly" says Cato.

"how bad ?" asks Justin.

"it looked like the boy was gonna die then he returned to the boy he hit first and started kicking him in the stomache while the other boy just looks weak and can't get up to help his friend, i think the guy is gonna put them both in hospital"

"we have to stop it from happening" says Justin.

"you want to help us ?" asks Stiles.

"yea, i was bashed by a guy for being gay"

"what happened ?" asks Jeremy.

"i got hit in the head by a baseball bat" says Justin.

"and he was in hospital for a while too" says Emmett.

"so you want to stop it from happening to someone else ?" Kol asks Justin.

"yea, i want to help" says Justin.

"what's going on ?" asks Hunter behind Stiles.

"Cato had a premonition" says Derek. Justin and Emmett look at him and Emmett asks "does he know about all this ?"

"yea, we explained everything earlier"

"yea when his mother decided to drop by" says Stiles with a vicious grin.

"what happened ?" asks Justin and Stiles tells him.

-Flashback Begins-

Kol follows Hunter' gaze and sees a woman approach and she says to Hunter "hey Jimmy"

"what are you doing here ?" Hunter says to her.

"i wanted to see you now that you turned eighteen" she says before holding out her arms to hug him. Hunter backs away from her and Derek stands in front of her and growls. She backs away a little and asks "how did you growl like that ?"

"that is none of your business" says Stiles before Derek says anything to her.

"well i want to talk to my son" says Hunter's mom. Michael says to her "he doesn't wanna talk to you"

"how would you know you ?" Hunter's mom asks.

"because he backed away from from you" says Stiles in a snarky way. The lady walks towards him and says "why do you care ?"

"he is becoming friends with our friend Davina" Stiles says pointing at Davina and the woman turns to her and says "you don't wanna get close to him he has HIV"

"so fucking what bitch" says Cassadine. "so what if he is HIV positive, he is still a good guy, slut !"

"Cassadine put away your knives and stop swearing" says Cato loudly making the woman backaway with a scared look on her face which makes Cassadine, Clove and Cato smile viciously making the woman backaway even more making her bump into Klaus' chest making her tense up.

"ok i think you guys have scared her enough" says Stiles laughing.

"oh i don't know, she just told a bunch of strangers that wanted to get to know her son that he is HIV postive and it's like she expected us to reject him" says Jeremy with disgust.

"why don't you shut your faggot mouth fag" Hunters mom yells at Jeremy. Derek flashes his eyes, Cato grabs Cassadine as she tries to run at Hunter's mom with one of her knives, Klaus moves away from her before he feels the urge to sink his teeth into her and drain her of her blood, Stiles and Kol look at each other before Stiles points at her and makes her fly across the diner in front of Michael, Ben, Debbie and Hunter who all look at him with shock on their faces. Derek says to Stiles "you know you just used your power on someone in front of people"

"so what, she deserved it" Stiles says to Derek who looks at him and says "i know that she should'nt have said what she said to Jeremy but you can't ue your powers in front of people"

"trust me she is lucky that i'm not a vampire because i would have drained her of all her blood after what she had said" says Kol to Derek before walking up to her and he says to her "don't ever talk to my boyfriend like that again or else"

"or else what" she asks.

"what's going on ?" asks Marcel from behind them and he is with Josh, Jason, Rebekah, Cordelia, Ashley, Ella, Danny, Ethan and Lydia.

"they attacked me, call the police" Hunter's mom yells to them.

"if they did they would need a pretty good reason" says Lydia.

"she was being a fucking bitch and called Jeremy a faggot and a fag" says Silas making Cato turn to face him ith a shocked look on his face. (it's the first time Silas had ever sweared)

"Silas don't swear" says Derek and Hunter's mom gets up, walks past Kol and walks over to Derek and says "why do you surround yourself with fags, you are clearly straight, why don't you ditch them and come home with me ?"

"back off bitch" yells Stiles making Hunter's mom turn to him, raising her hand and goes to slap him only to be stopped by Derek who rams her into a wall and he says to her in a very menacing way "if you dare touch him, i will rip your throat out with my teeth" he flashes his teeth, clearly protecting his mate and unborn child. Hunter's mom asks him "why do you care about that fag ?"

"that 'fag' as you call him is my mate and is pregnant with my pup so you had better keep away or else" he lets go of her and she runs away from Derek and up to Hunter and says to him "i hope you enjoy being around all these fags" and thats when Cassadine gets out of Cato's grip and stabs Hunter's mom in the back of her leg making her collapse.

"Cassadine, you are grounded for a month" yells Cato walking up to her.

"but she was being a bitch" says Cassadine whining.

"yes i know but you can't stab someone for it"

"someone call 911" yells Debbie.

"don't worry about it, Klaus do your thing" says Stiles and Klaus bites his wrist and give Hunter's mom his blood which she swallows healing her but she spits the rest out and says "what are you trying to do fag ?"

"trying to save your life bitch, hybrid blood can heal you and you are healed" says Connor.

"Klaus compel her to forget this day, to never bother her son ever again and to feel empty inside" says Kol.

"what did she ever do to you anyway man ?" Isaac asks Hunter

"she pimped him out when he was little" says Michael. "why ?"

"oh, i get it" Isaac says understanding why. "my dad used to lock me in a freezer and used to beat me"

"our father did that to Klaus too" says Kol. Connor suddenly says "Klaus babe, you can't kill her, she is just a human"

"but she is far from innocent" mutters Stiles.

"that's true, why don't we kill this bitch and be done with it" says Clove.

"because that is not what we do" says Scott.

"Scott is right, we don't kill humans" says Derek.

"but you threatened to kill her" says Debbie.

"she was going to attack Stiles who is pregnant with Derek's baby" says Lydia.

"she was going to do what ?!" yells Cora, Talia and Sheriff Stilinski (who are with Marvel) in unison from behind Lydia and the others Lydia was with.

"Cora calm down" Marvel says as he holds her and the Sheriff walks up to Stiles and asks "are you ok ?" clearly fumming

"yea i'm ok dad, Derek grabbed her arm before she could slap me"

"thank you Derek" the Sheriff says to Derek who replies with "i will do anything to protect my mate and my unborn child"

"ok hold up that's the third or fourth time you said that" says Ben.

"yea so ?" asks Stiles.

"how is that possible ?" asks Hunter.

"promise not to freak out ?" Davina asks Hunter.

"yea"

"Stiles, Cato, Mike, Kol and I are witches"

"witches ? like magic ?" asks Hunter.

"yep"

"prove it" and before long Davina extends her hand at Hunter's mom making her grab her head and scream.

"what are you doing ?" asks Patsy curiously.

"just giving her a little headache"

"i already showed you something i can do" says Stiles as Davina stops the headache and Kol says "i'll show you one of my powers" before waving his hand at Hunter's mom and he transforms her into a female dog and Stiles says "i guess she is a real bitch now" and makes everyone laugh a bit. Hunter turns to Cato and asks "what can you do ?"

"i can sense what you are feeling, it's called empathy, i can turn invisible, i get premonitions and i can also understand different lauguage that get spoken around me" says Cato.

"turn invisible then" says Hunter and Cato does.

"what about Mike ?" asks Debbie. Mike waves his hand at the wall and lightning bolts come out of his hand and hits the wall, Hunter says to him "what did you do ?"

"it's called eletrokinisis" says Stiles.

"cool that looks like a cool power" says Hunter

"thanks" says Mike.

"can you turn her back into a person ?" Ben asks Kol pointing at the female dog on on floor which is barking like crazy.

"yea i can but do i have to, she was a complete bitch"

"yes you have to" says Ashley from behind them and Kol turns Hunter's mom back into a human and she looks at them and tries to run but Klaus grabs her, turns her to face him and compels her to forget what happened, to never bother her son again and to feel as empty as possible on the inside. After the compulsion Hunter's mom walks out of the diner.

-Flashback Ends-

"whoa, that sounds crazy" says Justin.

"yea i agree but Cassadine is not coming with us when we help those two boys"

"why not ?" asks Justin.

"because Hunter's mom isn't the first homophobic person she stabbed" says Cato.

"i wonder what she would do if she met Chris Hobbs" says Justin to himself.

"if that's the guy who hit you she would probably stab him with one of her knives" says Cato in a disappointed voice.

"yea that sounds bad" says Justin. After about an hour in which all of Justin's friends and Stiles' friends joined them, they all went to Babylon. About thirty minutes later he sees some guy sitting next to Stiles and Cato trying to talk to them and he says to Connor "looks like that guy is gonna get in trouble, lots of trouble"

"whats going on ?" asks Kol as he holds Jeremy's hand and Klaus points at Stiles and Cato, Kol says "you're right, which boyfriend is gonna go over there ?" and Connor, Kol, Jeremy and Klaus replies with "Derek" at the same time before laughing. Before eavesdropping on the guy.

 **Stiles' POV**

 **11:00 PM**

Stiles and Cato are sitting at the bar while some guy tries talking to them and before the guy says anything else Stiles says to him "we are not interested"

"oh come on i'll pay you both"

"you will what ?!" yells an outraged Derek (his eyes flashing a crimson red) from next to Mike while across the room before they both walk over to them and Mike asks Derek "what did he say ?"

"he offered to buy them both money to sleep with them" says Derek making Mike angry and before Mike tries to use his electrokinisis Cato gets up and kisses him with a passionate kiss, when he breaks the kiss Mike is calm and Stiles says to Derek "i know you want to hurt him but you can't, ok"

"fine but we are going to dance" Derek says before grabbing Stiles and dragging him away leaving the creep alone. Stiles and Derek dance for a while before Cato interupts and says "i know where the boys are from, the ones from my premonition"

"where ?" asks Stiles.

"San Diego"

"what time is the attack ?" asks Stiles.

"at about 11:00 in the morning" says Cato.

"tomorrow ?" asks Stiles.

"yea"

"what's going on ?" asks Derek. Cato explains about the premonition and everything else and Derek says to Cato and Stiles "we should help those boys, it's sounds like a gay bashing to me"

"yea that's why we are not telling Cassadine about it" says Cato.

"i agree" says Derek before grabbing Stiles around the waist and pushing him closer to his body, Cato smiles and goes to find Mike and Stiles says to Derek as they dance "i'm so glad we are here together"

"so am i" Derek replies before kissing him.

 **Connor's POV**

 **12:00 AM**

Klaus and Connor are standing at the bar before Connor asks "do you want to dance ?"

"i would love to" he replies before taking Connor's hand and walking towards the crowd on the dance floor, once they find a spot they start dancing. after dancing for a while Connor kisses Klaus and Klaus says to him "i hope you are having fun"

"i am and i want you to follow me, ok ?"

"ok" Klaus says before Connor grabs his hand and starts walking. Five minutes later they are entering a room with a bunch of half naked guys all moaning and groaning, after finding a place where their are no guys around Connor turns to face Klaus and says "i wanna do something now"

"what do you want love ?"

"i wanna suck on your dick" Connor says before grabbing Klaus' pants but before he pulls the zipper down Klaus stops him and asks "are you sure ?"

"yes, i want to" and Klaus lets go of Connor's hands and Connor pulls the zipper down before pulling Klaus' pants and underwear down. He gently pushes Klaus against the wall and kisses him while jerking Klaus' massive cock. After that Connor gets on his knees and licks the top of Klaus' shaft before engulfing his entire cock into his mouth making it hit the back of his throat and Klaus moan. He starts bobbing his head before deepthroating the cock inside his mouth, he keeps sucking before taking it out of his mouth and licking the top of Klaus' knob, Klaus moans as Connor lick his cock and sucks it and he says to Connor "oh love you are soo good at sucking"

"thank you" says Connor as he jerks Klaus' cock. Connor sucks it faster and deeper then slowly licking Klaus' shaft as he does it.

Klaus gasps his cock is devoured deep into Connor's mouth. About five minutes later Klaus is saying to Connor "go faster, i'm about to cum" and Connor obeys just before Klaus blows his load in Connor's mouth hitting the back of his throat. Klaus pulls up his pants and kisses Connor passionately before walking out of the back room and back onto the dance floor walking past Cato, Mike, Scott and Isaac. Klaus and Connor get to the dance floor and start dancing with each other.

 **Cato's POV**

 **12:30 AM**

After walking away from Derek and Stiles Cato walks up to Mike who is lening against a wall, when he reaches Mike he says "we will be going to San Diego tomorrow to help the two boys i saw in my premonition"

"who is going with us ?" asks Mike.

"Stiles, Derek, Kol, Jeremy, Klaus, Connor and us two" replies Cato before leaning against the wall next to Mike.

"why are the others coming, i'm sure us two can handle it" says Mike.

"Isaac and I are coming too" says Scott walking up to them.

"ok but first i want to ask Mike if he wants to dance" Cato says turning towards Mike who is nodding his head saying "yes" they walk to the dance floor and start dancing with each other. After a while Cato and Mike leave the dance floor and head to the back room but before they get there they are stopped by Scott and Isaac and Scott says to them "you don't wanna go in there"

"why not ?" asks Mike.

"it reeks of sex in there and Connor and Klaus are in there" says Isaac wrinkling his nose.

"seriously ?" says Cato just as Klaus and Connor walk past them and head towards the dance floor. Cato says to Mike "let's get out of here and get some sleep, we have two boys to save tomorrow"

"yea i agree" he replies just as they walk out of the club and they see some guys making out just before a car drives past and some guys yell out "fags !" but before they drive off Cato lifts his hand and sets the the tyres on the car on fire Mike says to him "where did that come from ?"

"i don't know" suddenly the windows on the car start frosting up and the ground starts shaking and cracks open, when he looks around he sees Stiles and Kol standing there with their boyfriends who are trying to calm them down. Cato and Mike walk over to them and Cato puts a hand on each of their shoulders and Derek says "remember we don't kill, even if we want to"

"yea but i'm not the one who set fire to their tyres" says Stiles.

"no that was me" says Cato.

"i think i can control the earth" says Kol before he closes the crack in the road

"i think i can freeze things with ice" says Stiles.

"let's get out of here" says Jeremy before they all head off, on the way out of there they bump into Debbie and she invites them to her house. Once they get there Debbie says "i thought you guys were gonna have a night out"

"we decided to leave early" says Derek.

"why ?"

"i had a premonition about two boys being attacked by some guy and we are gonna go save them but we will need our sleep" says Cato.

"we were on our way out when some cars in a car yelled out of the window at us" says Kol.

"what did they yell ?" asks Debbie.

"fags" says Stiles.

"oh don't worry about those guys"

"oh we did do something about them" says Stiles.

"what did you do ?"

"i set fire to their tyres without walking over to them" says Cato.

"i froze up the windows on the car" says Stiles.

"and i opened a crack in the earth" says Kol before Stiles yells "LEO" Leo orbs down and Cato asks "what are our new powers ?"

"well you have Pyrokinisis Cato , Stiles has Cyrokinisis and Kol has Geokinisis" says Leo.

"how come their powers surfaced when those homophobic guys yelled at us ?" asked Mike.

"they were meant to surface" says Leo before orbing out.

 **Isaac's POV**

 **1:00 AM**

Scott and Isaac are on the dance floor when they see Stiles, Derek, Kol and Jeremy walk out of the club and about ten minutes they decide to follow after getting out they don't see them untill Isaac says "i can smell their scent, they went this way" before walking in the direction of the scent after a bit they see a car whos tyres had been set on fire and the windows looked frozen and the ground was a little cracked but the guys who were in the car were on their phones looking for a lift. About ten minutes later they are in front of a house and they walk up to the front door, after knocking on it the door opens and Debbie is standing there and Scott asks "is Stiles, Derek, Kol and Jeremy here ?"

"yea, come on in" as they enter they see Mike and Cato too. They all start talking when the front door of Debbie's house opens and Justin walks in and says "hey guys the most weirdest thing happened"

"what happened ?" asked Davina who was with Hunter as she also enters the house.

"i saw a car that had it's tyres set on fire, the windows looked frozen and their was also a small crack in the ground and when i asked someone 'what happened' they said that the tryes caught fire while the car was moving then the windows started frosting up and the ground shaked and opened up a bit"

"shit" says Hunter and Stiles tells them what happened and Justin asks "so you can each control an element ?"

"yea" says Stiles.

"cool" says Hunter.

"yea it's awesome but we have to learn how to control it" says Kol.

 **Derek's POV**

 **10:30 AM**

Everyone had decided to sleep at Debbie's house and leave from there to go to save the boys, after having breakfast and grabbing a video camera, Klaus and Connor came over to Debbie's and everything else Stiles opens up a portal to San Diego and once Kol, Derek, Jeremy, Isaac, Scott, Klaus, Connor, Mike, Cato, Davina (had decided to go), Hunter (same as Davina), Debbie (same as Hunter and Davina), Justin and Stiles entered the portal, once they hot to their destination Stiles closed the portal, they sorted out a plan and hide in the room that the boys will be in. About five minutes later the boys walk into the room and they are talking before one of the boys kisses the other and they start making out and at about 11:00 Kol starts recording as the man walks and yells something making the boys stop kissing, one of the boys says "dad" just before the man hits the boy who was quiet and goes to hit the other boy when Derek comes out of his hiding spot and grabs the guy by the back of neck and throws him across the room and he stands in front of the boys facing the man with his eyes glowing crimson red. Stiles, Kol, Mike and Cato join him and the others get the boys while Debbie calls the cops, the man says to them "this is none of your business, get out of the way"

"no can do mr" says Stiles.

"get out of my way or i will make you get out of my way" the man says making Derek growl and push Stiles behind him which makes Stiles say to Derek "babe, i am not defenceless"

"babe ? so you are fags too then" says the man.

"oh he is so lucky" says Cato chuckling.

"why ?" asks one of the boys.

"because Cato's sister would have stabbed that man for calling them fags and she isn't here" says Isaac. The man lauches an attack on Stiles only to be flung back across the room, one of boys asks in shock "how did you do that ?"

"he has the power of telekinisis" says Klaus just as Debbie returns and she says "the police are on their way" the man tries to run for it but is stopped by Mike as he tackles the man and with one hand he grabs the mans hair and with the other he uses just engough of his eletrokinisis to taser him, he gets up and asks "does anyone have anything to tie him up ?"

"yea i got something" Stiles says before pulling some handcuffs out of his pocket and Debbie says "kinky" after being handcuffed the man starts yelling that they are fags and will all burn in hell so Scott asks "is there anyway we can shut him up ?"

"i have a way" says Stiles before pulling a gag ball out of his pocket and putting it on the man and Scott says to Stiles "never tell me" Stiles just laughs and turns to the boys and asks "what are your names ?"

"i'm Jude and this is Connor, who are you ?"

"i'm Stiles, the big broody guy is Derek my boyfriend" says Stiles as he wraps his arms around Derek

"i'm Klaus and the guy next to me is Connor my boyfriend" says Klaus grabbing his boyfriends hand.

"i'm Scott and this is Isaac" he says standing next to his boyfriend.

"i am Cato and Mike is my boyfriend" he says before kissing Mike.

"i'm Davina"

"i'm Hunter"

"i'm Justin"

"and i'm Debbie" says Debbie before walking over to Jude and Connor and asking how old are you both ?" Jude replies with his age then Connor does. Five minutes later two cops, four kids and some other woman all rush into the room and one of the cops ask "what happened here ?" one of the kids walks over to Jude and asks the same question and Stiles says "that man was gonna hit one of them after hitting the other" pointing at Connor's dad.

"and after Derek got him of the boy he was gonna beat he starting saying some really homophobic stuff and tried attacking Stiles but Stiles defended himself" says Mike.

"and after that Stiles handcuffed him but he kept talking so Stiles grabbed his ball-gag and put it on the man" says Cato finishing the story.

"i see and why did he hit Jude ?" asks the female cop.

"because Jude and I were kissing when he walked in" says Connor (Jude's boyfriend).

"you two were kissing ?" exclaims the girl next to Jude and replies with "Connor is my boyfriend"

"congratulations" says one of the kids as the woman cop takes the ball-gag out of the mans mouth and he starts yelling that Jude had turned his son gay and Debbie says to the man "noone can be turned gay, they are born either gay, straight, bisexual or even transexual" and the man says "how the hell would you know ?"

"my son is gay and so is my brother and i'm proud of them both" says Debbie.

"whatever you stupid hag" thats when Stiles walks over to the man and backhands him across the face and before the male cop grabs Stiles Derek growls at him and says to the male cop flashing his eyes "stay away from him" the male cop backs away and Derek grabs Stiles and the woman who wasn't a cop asks "what was that ?"

"Derek is very protective of Stiles" says Isaac.

"so when that guy went to grab Stiles, Derek's need to protect Stiles turned on" says Scott.

"what is his relantionship with Stiles ?" asks the female cop.

"he is my boyfriend" says Stiles.

"how did you know this was gonna happen ?" asks Jude.

"and how did you make my dad fly across the room ?" asks Connor. Cato says to Stiles "we might as well tell them it's not like they are a threat to us"

"unless they work for Kate or what if they get captured and torured for infomation" says Stiles.

"we won't tell anyone anything" says Jude and everyone else nods in agreement. They explain everything and after explaining everything leaving out the pregnancy stuff the cops, the woman and the kids all look shocked.

"who's Kate ?" asks one of the girls.

"Kate Argent is a werewolf hunter, she seduced Derek and burned his family home down with his family inside" says Stiles.

"what happened after that ?" asks the girl with Jude.

"well she left and about six years later she returns, a whole bunch of stuff happens and she has her throat ripped out by Peter but she ended up being turned into something else then she teamed up with her dad, Klaus' parents and a whole bunch of others just to try and kill us" says Stiles.

"Kate, Esther and a witch named Amy sent some of us to alternate worlds aswell" says Scott.

"that's how Kol, Derek and Stiles met me" says Cato.

"what world are you from ?" asks the woman.

"a world where every year two teenagers from each of the districts, a boy and a girl have to enter a arena and fight to the death" says Derek growling a little.

"every year ?"

"yea and Cato was one of the tributes for district two but we will explain that later but first we have to deal with him" Derek says pointing at Connor's dad.

"we could turn him into something and making the transformation painful" suggests Kol.

"we could cut out his tougue" suggests Cato.

"or we could castrate him" suggests Stiles making the males around them except Derek, Kol, Cato and Mike cover their groins with their hands.

"or we could arrest him for assault" says the female cop giving Stiles a look.

"what ! we may be good witches and stuff but we are not all sugar, spice and everything nice" says Stiles and Scott laughs at him and says "dude you just quoted the powerpuff girls"

"i know dude" says Stiles. After an hour and introdutions Stiles and his friends leave the Fosters but brought Jude, Connor, Callie and Lena with them when they go back to Liberty Avenue.


	10. Chapter 10

**Derek's POV**

 **3:30 PM**

About a week later after meeting the Fosters they are all back in Rosewood and Stiles is two months pregnant and he has an appointment to check up on everything and Stiles is most definitely showing which makes it harder to keep it a secret from everyone else. Derek sits in the waiting room with Stiles and waits for the doctor to come out.

"Mr Stilinski" the doctor calls out and Stiles and Derek gets up and enter the doctor's office. Once inside the doctor tell them that he knows why they are there and that they will be checking up on everything (the doctor is a friends of Deaton's that lived in Rosewood and he knows about the supernatural).

"you are two months pregnant, correct ?"

"yea but I look like I'm three months pregnant" says Stiles.

"it is because your pregnancy is faster than a normal human pregnancy" says the doctor.

"so how long will his pregnancy be ?" asks Derek.

"I estimate about six months"

"cool, so now what ?"

"i check if everything is ok and I'll make another appointment for an ultrasound" says the doctor. About twenty minutes later after the check-up Stiles and Derek are walking into the Applerose Grill to order some lunch when Matt and Wes walk in. They see Derek and Stiles and decide to walk over to them and ask "how did your appointment go ?"

"it went great" says Stiles.

"so Derek wasn't his over protective self ?" asks Matt laughing as Derek growled a little.

"oh he was at first but I told him that if anyone was gonna hurt me I would use my powers"

"that's true, you would use them if someone attacked you" says Matt.

"yea, I agree" says Wes remembering the last time Stiles used his powers and they all sit together and start talking about the appointment and other stuff.

 **Isaac's POV**

 **4:00 PM**

Scott and Isaac are laying on Scott's bed in the guest room when Pam knocked on the door and entered saying "there is someone here for you"

"ok I'll be down in a minute" Scott replies before going downstairs with Isaac following, when he get down stairs he sees his dad and his dad is holding the dragon egg. Once Scott sees the egg he walks up to his dad and asks "can I have my egg please ?"

"oh yea go ahead, one of your friends asked me to give it to you" his dad hands over the egg and Pam asks "what kind of egg is that ?"

"it's a long story" says Isaac.

"I wanna know too, please" says agent McCall. Scott with the egg walks back upstairs and Isaac says to Mr McCall "I think he needs time and space, give me your number and if he ever wants to contact you I'll give it to him, ok ?"

"that seems fair" the man replies before giving Isaac his number and he heads out the door.

"that was a good thing for you to do" says Pam.

"yea it was" says Isaac before going back upstairs. When he gets in the guest room he sees Scott laying on the bed with the egg and he asks "why did you get his number ?"

"just in case you know"

"I get it, can I have it ?"

"yea" and Isaac hands it over and Scott puts it in a book to keep safe. Isaac grabs the egg and places it on a soft pile of clothes that he had put down on the desk. Scott then walks up to Isaac and kisses him before walking back to the bed and laying down. Isaac says to Scott "I'm gonna get a drink"

"ok babe, can you get me one too ?"

"yea, what do you want ?"

"a soda"

"ok I'll be back"

"thank you" Scott yells as Isaac walks downstairs to grab the drinks.

 **Cato's POV**

 **4:30 PM**

Cato and Mike are at the Mongomery house in the living room watching a movie and sitting cuddled up together on couch when Aria walks in and says hi before going upstairs. Cato suddenly says out of nowhere "I want to visit my world and see how everything is" Mike sits up, turns to face Cato and asks "what did you say ?"

"I want to visit my and see how everything is"

"are you sure ?"

"yea, I wanna see if anything has changed"

"ok, we can call Stiles and ask him if he can open a portal there and we can get a group with us to go there"

"ok" Mike calls Stiles and tells him what Cato wants and over the phone Stiles says "ok but some of us are going with him" Mike tells Cato what Stiles had said and he says "that's ok with me"

"where will we meet ?" asks Mike.

"we can meet at the Applerose Grill, I will call Scott, Isaac and anyone else you want with us"

"ok we will meet you there" and Mike hangs up and says to Cato "we are all meeting at the Applerose Grill"

"where you guys going ?" asks Aria standing next to her mom.

"we are meeting Stiles and some others at the Applerose grill because Stiles is going to open a portal to my world so i can check out what is going on there" says Cato.

"ok we are coming with you" says Ella before grabbing her bag. Twenty minutes later they are out the door and head to the Applerose Grill. When they get there they see Kol, Jeremy, Stiles, Wes, Derek, Lydia, Marvel, Cora, Klaus, Debbie, Justin, Davina, Hunter, Jude, Stef, Matt, Connor, Dawn, Clove, Glimmer, Rue, Thresh, Bonnie, Ashley and Hanna sitting around and once Stiles sees Cato, Mike, Aria and Ella he walks over to them and say "they all want to join us when we go to your world"

"ok" is all Cato says before Stiles says "let's go into an alley and I'll open the portal" and that's what happens, one minute they are in an alley the next they are in District 12 of Panem. They all get a long robes with hoods before walking into District 12 and the first thing Cato sees in the poverty, there is hardly any food for anyone. They go to find a place to talk, once they do Stiles says "ok, we can all split up and explore the district before moving to the next one"

"how about five groups of six?" asks Scott.

"that's a good idea and each group will have an adult" says Derek.

"ok, I'll group with Derek, Lydia, Rue, Cato and Mike" says Stiles.

"yea, I'll group with Cora, Marvel, Matt, Wes and my mom" says Aria.

"I'll group with Debbie, Davina, Hunter, Dawn and Glimmer" says Justin.

"i can group with Kol, Jeremy, Klaus, Wes and Matt" says Connor.

"and I guess the rest are with me" says Stef.

"who is going where ?" asks Scott.

"well we are going to the victor's village" says Stiles before walking off.

 **Jude's POV**

 **5:00 PM**

After Stiles, Derek, Lydia, Rue, Cato and Mike walked off, Wes says "we can explore the square" everyone in his group agrees and they walk off. The other groups all split from Jude's group and head in different directions.

 **Stiles' POV**

 **5:00 PM**

After Stiles and his group split from the others they see the victor's village and they see a young girl sitting next to a cat, they walk up to her and ask "is Katniss here ?"

"who are you ?"

"I'm Stiles and these are some of my friends" he replies as Derek wraps his arms around him.

"she is at home, come with me" and they follow her to her house, enter it and they see a woman with blonde hair and Katniss sitting together. Katniss gets up and asks "who are you ?" Stiles lift the hood off his head and says "don't you remember me"

"your the trainer that beat Enobaria" says Katniss and Stiles just smiles before saying "show yourselves guys I think she could handle it"

"are you sure ?" asks Mike.

"yea even though we will need to explain everything" Stiles says to Mike before Mike lifts his hood up and walks over to Cato and takes his hood off and looks at Katniss for her reaction which the look of shock and Rue takes her hood off and walks over to Katniss and says "i'm real and Stiles helped us not die in the games"

"how ?" Katniss asks.

"magic, Stiles is a male witch and so are Cato, Mike and Kol" says Derek.

"magic ?" asks Prim. Stiles and Cato look at each other before Cato lights a fire and Stiles uses his telekinesis to expand the flame. Katniss then asks "who's Mike ?"

"my boyfriend" replies Cato.

"me" says Mike at the same time as Cato saying his boyfriend.

"what can you do then ?" asks Prim. Mike raises his hand at a chair and he fires a lightning bolt at it scaring Katniss' mother and Katniss looks at him and says "that's amazing"

"thanks" says Mike. Prim looks at Derek and asks "what are you then ?"

"shift baby" Stiles says to Derek and that's what Derek does and Stiles says to Prim, Katniss and their mother "my boyfriend Derek is a werewolf, an alpha werewolf"

"an alpha ?" asks Katniss.

"he is the leader of the pack" says Cato.

"pack ?" asks Prim.

"werewolf pack that has a few other creatures and humans in it" says Stiles before explaining about the supernatural. An hour later the others that came with them are all in Katniss' house and are all talking when Peeta enters the house to find everyone there and he asks "who are you all ?" and Stiles come out and says "some of my friends"

"ok, why are you here ?"

"I wanted to see how this world was going without me" says Cato walking in front of Peeta with Mike's hand in his. Peeta sees that and asks "why are you two holding hands ?"

"they are together" says Katniss.

"we have to leave soon and you can't tell anyone that we were here" says Derek.

"why ?" asks Prim.

"just in case President Snow decides to capture us" says Stiles.

"ok and I know why it's because Cato and the other tributes are really alive" says Peeta relaxing a little figuring out that they didn't really kill the tributes.

"yea" says Stiles.

"how did you do that ?" asks Peeta.

"magic, we cloned Cato and the others magically" says Stiles grinning.

"why didn't you clone Katniss and me ?" asks Peeta raising his voice a little making Derek growl.

"Cato had something called a premonition and saw us getting crowned" says Katniss.

"when ?"

"the time I accidently bumped into Katniss in the elevator" says Cato.

Suddenly Derek says "I think some peacekeepers are coming, we have to leave now. Stiles open a portal before they get here" Mike checks the window and says "yea some guard-like guys are coming" Stiles opens a portal and they all leave Cato's world. Once they get back to their world they see Danny, Ethan, Aiden, Jackson, Stefan and Elena waiting for them and Danny asks "where have you been ?"

"Cato's world, he wanted to see how everything was but we had to leave"

"why ?" asks Elena.

"peacekeepers" says Cato before explaining.

"so if you were found this President Snow would have captured you all using the peacekeepers ?" asks Elena.

"yea, i don't know what he would have done but if he found out that Cato and the other tributes were alive it would have been bad for us" says Stiles.

"thanks for taking me to District 12 but i don't really know what is happening in the capitol" says Cato.

"then we go to the capitol but in disguises, magical disguises and find out" suggests Mike.

"that's actually a good idea" says Stiles before walking off, going upstairs he enters the room he and Derek were staying in and looks for his book of shadows. Once he get down stairs he says "let's use a glamour, so we can go into the capitol without being caught"

"a glamour ?" asks Rue.

"yea, we will be able to appear as someone else" says Kol. "and people won't know it's us"

"plus if we do get chased we can use the create a door spell" says Cato grabbing some white chalk.

"that's a good idea" says Stiles before clicking his fingers and he turns into a tall man with long blonde hair with purple streaks, blue eyes, red gems down his right cheek wearing blue pants with a purple shirt.

"you look weird" says Isaac.

"thanks Isaac" Stiles says clicking his fingers again and giving them all a new look. They all look at each other and laugh for a bit before Stiles says "we are ready to go to the capitol now"

Ten minutes later they are back in Panem but this time in The Capitol, they are walking around exploring when a group of peacekeepers go up to them and one of them says as he gives Stiles an envelope "this is for you" before they walk away from them. Stiles opens the envelope and says "it's an invitation to a party"

"a party, where ?" asks Kol.

"at President Snow's home" replies Stiles dropping his hand with the invitation.

"when is it ?" asks Cato.

"tonight, at 9 o'clock"

"let's go to the party" says Justin.

"are you crazy ?" asks Stiles loudly before slapping his hand on his mouth.

"no, we can catch the gossip at the party and see what is going on in Panem" Justin replies.

"that's a good idea but if we get caught there we will be in so much trouble" says Jeremy.

"i agree, maybe we shouldn't go" says Derek in a forced kind of way.

"oh come on sourwolf we have to go it will be fun"

"yea but you are two months pregnant and we don't know what kind of stuff they will have at the party"

"that's true" says Stiles.

"I still can't believe you are pregnant" says Justin smiling.

"I know, now let's go somewhere, I can't stand standing here" they all go walking and they see the people of the capitol just walking around without a care in the world, Aria says in a whisper to Jude "I can't believe how these people live, it's like they don't know what the other districts are going through"

"maybe they don't know" says Jude in a whisper.

"maybe" is all Aria replies with as she keeps on walking with the others. About ten minutes later they see a group of people talking about something but they stop when they see Stiles and the others and one of the females walk over to Stiles and says "you look amazing with the purple in your hair" Stiles at Derek to see if she did really like it or if she was lying and Derek nodding telling him she was being trustful and he says "thank you and i love the dress you are wearing". One of the males from the group walk up to the woman and says "we need to leave to get ready for the party"

"did you say party, as in the party at President Snow's party ?" says Isaac

"yes, why ?" asks the female.

"we got invited" says Stiles.

"amazing we will see you there" the woman says before turning around and heading back to her group and Stiles says to Derek "we better go"

"yea" he replies before the entire group walks away. 4 hours later they are walking through the gates at President Snow's house with a plan.

 **Danny's POV**

 **7:00 PM**

Danny, Ethan, Jackson, Stefan, Toby and Caleb are all at Spencer's house with Spencer talking about some stuff when Spencer gets a text and asks Danny to see who texted her. Danny sees the text and asks " who's A ?" making Toby and Spencer freeze.

"did you say A ?" Toby asks.

"yea, who is it ?"

"no one" Spencer says quickly before grabbing her phone from Danny.

"who is A ?" Danny repeats the question and Toby tells him everything making Spencer scowl at him after the explanation. Toby says to Spencer "I think we can trust them and they have problems too"

"yea I know but-"

"but what ? they can help us" says Toby.

"yea we can help you" says Stefan. Spencer finally says "A is not a joke, it knows everything about us"

"what could be so bad that you want to hide the fact that this person is torturing you ?" asks Jackson.

"lots of things" says Spencer before getting a drink.

 **Aiden's POV**

 **7:00 PM**

Aiden is sitting in the kitchen of the Marin when a tall blonde girl walks in, she sees Aiden and says "hi there cutie"

"hey"

"what are you doing here, alone ?"

"waiting"

"what for ?" she asks seductively just as Ashley comes back home with Hanna and Caleb in tow and Hanna asks the blonde "what are you doing here ?"

"just talking to this handsome guy" she replies reaching for Aiden but Aiden moves before she touches him, walking up to Hanna and standing next to her.

"why are you next to her ?"

"because she is a friend"

"whatever"

"well I'm gonna go to my room and wait for Lydia to get back from wherever she is" Aiden says to Ashley and Kate says "maybe I can wait with you" in a flirty tone.

"no thanks, I don't think Lydia would like it if I was alone with a girl even though she wouldn't feel threatened by you"

"why not ?" she asks in an angry tone.

"because you aren't hot and you flirted with my friends boyfriend"

"who ?"

"Derek, he is dating a guy named Stiles"

"so, he is a queer then"

"is that a problem ?" Aiden growls

"no, no it's not" she says raising her hands in surrender.

"it better not be" says Aiden before walking into the basement.

 **Hanna's POV**

After Aiden goes down in the basement Kate asks "he lives here ?"

"yea, him and Stiles, Derek and Lydia his girlfriend"

"and Derek is the same older guy I met a while ago ?"

"yes now go away" says Hanna giving Kate a shoo motion.

"why are you here anyway ?" asks Caleb

"I'm here because I'm waiting for Tom and my mom to get back"

"whatever, I'm going upstairs" says Hanna before turning around and going towards the stairs with Caleb following her.

 **Cato's POV**

 **9:10 PM**

The party at President Snow's house was in full swing when Cato and Mike were approached by a woman in a purple wig with long eyelashes.

"hello, would you like some of this ?" asks the woman holding a tray of chocolates.

"no I can't eat anymore"

"then have this" says the woman handing Mike a glass with a little pink liquid in it and Cato asks "what's this for ?"

"it's to make you sick, so you can eat again"

"why ?" asks Mike.

"how else could you taste everything ?" says the woman and before Mike can say anything, Cato says "I think it's time for a dance" taking Mike's hand and leading him to the dance floor where everyone can see them. About five minutes into the dance Cato gets a tap on the shoulder, when he turns around he sees a young man who is accompanied by two women and he says "you two are causing quite a stir"

"why ?" asks Mike.

"because you two look completely in love" says one of the women with the young man.

"so they don't have a problem ?" asks Cato.

"no they don't, they are saying that you two look completely adorable and are made for each other" says one of the woman before Stiles and Derek walk over to them and Derek asks "what is going on ?"

"this guy told us that we look like we are completely in love" says Mike just as Aria walks up to them and she says "well it's true, you looked like you were in love from the moment you two saw each other"

"well that is true I do love him" says Cato making the women, the young man, Stiles, Derek, Aria and Mike stare at him and Mike says "really, you love me ?"

"yes" Cato says looking into Mike's eyes.

"I love you too" says Mike before kissing him. Everyone around them start clapping before they break the kiss and Stiles says "congrats you two"

"just wait until Mona finds out" says Aria.

"and your mom" Derek says to Aria.

"you two look so sweet" says one of the women before the other says "we must leave you to it"

"wait we don't know who you are" says Aria. The young man introduces himself saying "I am Finnick Odair the winner of the 65th Hunger Games" shaking Cato's hand making him get a premonition about what President Snow wanted Finnick to do making Cato quickly let go of him and whisper in Stiles' ear.

"you were in the games ?" asks Mike.

"yes" Finnick replies as Stiles looks around before giving Finnick a piece of paper and saying to him in a whisper "open it when you are alone"

"I will" Finnick replies in a nervous voice before walking away and Mike asks "what was the premonition that you had about ?"

"it was about him but we should leave so we can meet him in a safe place"

"meet him ?" asks Aria.

"yes, now let's go back to enjoying the party before meeting him" says Stiles just as a man in a blue wig says "President Snow wishes to speak with you all" they walk towards a man with white hair and white rose on his suit and Derek whispers to Stiles "he smells like blood but it's faint and masked by perfume"

"unbelievable" Stiles mutters before President Snow says to them "welcome to my home, all of you"

"and it is a very beautiful home indeed" says Stiles.

"I hope you are enjoying the party"

"we are" says Cato.

"and you must be one of the young lovers I heard about"

"yes I am" Cato says grabbing Mike's hand and they talk for about 10 minutes until President Snow says "I must leave and talk to other guests. I hope you have a wonderful time here"

"yes, thank you, you too" says Stiles before President Snow walks off and Stiles drops his grin and turns it into a sneer.

 **Finnick's POV**

 **10:30 PM**

After leaving the party with the women and doing what was needed he takes out the paper the guy had given him and it said: Meet us at the tribute tower asap. We need to talk to you. It's important !

Finnick gets dressed and leaves the two women to sleep as he walked to the Tribute tower. Once he got there he saw a group of people there and he asks as he approaches them "why do you need to talk to me ?"

"because we are not who you think we are" says the guy with purple streaks in his hair which change as he clicks his fingers, changing him into a tall skinny guy. He introduces himself "my name is Stiles and these are my friends and my boyfriend"

"why did you need to talk to me and how did you do that ?"

"it's called magic and I assume you know who I am" says the guy who looks like Cato from district 2 who died in the games.

"you're dead"

 **Stiles' POV**

Finnick had just said to Cato "you're dead" in a shocked tone.

"not so much we saved all the tributes and cloned them, so the clones were the ones who died in the games" says Stiles.

"how ?" Finnick asks.

"with magic and I'm Mike by the way, I'm Cato's boyfriend"

"I'm Derek, Stiles' boyfriend" Derek says before grabbing Stiles' hand. The other introduced themselves and Finnick asks "where are you from ?"

"a world that doesn't have the Hunger Games in it" says Stiles.

"so you saved all of them except Katniss and Peeta then ?"

"yes" answers Kol.

"why ?"

"the same way I know that you weren't with those women of your own free will" says Cato.

"and how is that ?"

"I had what people call premonitions and I saw President Snow threaten the ones you love if you didn't let him sell you to the rich women of Panem" says Cato making Debbie gasp, Davina mutter about how she was gonna kill President Snow and how she will kill him, Derek growl loudly, Ella just stand there with a shocked face, Mike start powering up his powers and Hunter walked up to Finnick and said "I've sold myself too, that's how I got HIV" suddenly some peacekeepers approached them and Stiles says to Finnick "run, they haven't seen you with us and if you are caught with us you will be in trouble" and Finnick asks "will we meet again ?"

"yes we will, when the rebellion begins" answers Stiles before Finnick runs off and Stiles says to Clove, Thresh, Cato, Rue, Glimmer and Marvel "put your hoods on, they can't know you're alive" then the peacekeepers are in front of them and one of them asks "who are you ?" and Stiles replies with "your worst nightmare" before yelling "NOW" and Mike shoots lightning at them making them fly back and Stiles opens a portal and says "everyone who isn't a witch go through the portal now" and they do except Derek, Jeremy, Aria and Jude. Stiles asks them "what are you doing here, go"

"no can do" says Jeremy raising a crossbow.

"I'm not leaving my mate" says Derek

"I'm not leaving my brother" says Aria.

"and what's your excuse ?" Stiles asks Jude who says "you said 'everyone who isn't a witch leave' and I'm a witch" he raises his hand and air gushes out off it blowing the peacekeepers who has just arrived to help the other peacekeepers away.

"damn boy, looks like you can control air and wind" says Stiles in complete amazement before the peacekeepers stand up and raise their guns which makes Stiles raise his hands and freeze them which makes him say "oh look peacekeepercicles" and Mike says "let's go before more show up" and Stiles says "yea let's go" before they all leave the Capitol. After returning back home Stiles sent a group text to tell everyone about their time in the Capitol and everything that happened. About 30 minutes later everyone was at the Mongomery house and Stiles was telling them about their time in the Capitol, their meeting with Finnick and the discovery of Jude being a witch that controls air and wind, well everything except Cato's declaration of his love for Mike. After the meeting everyone went home and went to sleep not knowing what they were gonna be doing the next day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cato's POV**

Cato wakes up from his sleep by getting a premonition about Luke and the Guardian (who is going to kill a lot of people) from Patsy's world and he texts Stiles, Kol, Connor, Davina and Stefan knowing that they will tell their partners about the news before waking Mike up and saying "i had a premonition and we need to leave now"

"where we going ?" asks Mike in a groggy voice.

"to Patsy's world" Cato replies as Silas, Cassadine and Patsy enter the room and Patsy says "we are coming with you"

"no way, it's gonna be dangerous" says Cato.

"we can protect ourselves" says Cassadine and Cato get a reply text from Klaus saying we will meet you at the Marin house to go to the young girl's world. Cato puts his phone down and says "fine but you have to get changed and tell Aria that what we are doing and Ella too" and Silas says "we will" before running off with the two girls. Mike goes up to Cato and asks "are you sure it's a good idea for them to come with us"

"it might help them to get some fighting skills for whenever we face Esther and our other enemies"

"yea I guess that's true" and they both get changed. About 20 minutes later Aria, Ella, Silas, Patsy and Cassadine are at Mike's bedroom door waiting for them to leave and they do. Once they get to the Marin house Stiles asks "is everyone ready to do this ?" and everyone who is there says "yea we are" before Stiles opens a portal and they enter Pasty's world to help Bray and his allies fight against the Chosen.

 **Allison's POV**

Allison, Kira, Alison D, Rebekah, Hayley, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Glimmer, Laura, Dawn, Faith, Cordelia, Mona and Clove are all at the Applerose Grill eating when Glimmer says "I have some news about yesterday that wasn't mentioned during the meeting"

"yea, what is it ?" asks Kira.

"Cato told Mike he loves him at President Snow's party" says Glimmer making Caroline, Allison, Kira and Dawn shriek with excitement and Clove asks "how do you know that ? Cato told me last night in private"

"Cato told you !?" asks Allison.

"how did you react ?" asks Dawn

"why didn't you tell us ?" asks Kira.

"yes Cato told me, I reacted the same way you did when you found out, i was gonna tell you when we weren't in a public place and i go back to my question, Glimmer how did you know ?"

"I over heard him saying it and it was soo sweet" she says before Cordelia asks "why do you care about their love life's ?"

"because Rebekah, Kira and a few other girls including me were gonna try and set them up, remember when Rebekah said to Danny 'we have another matchmaking job' do you remember that ?" says Mona

"yes I remember" says Cordelia before Mona says "we better go"

"where ?" asks Alison D.

"to the mall, duh, there is a sale on" says Mona making Faith groan and say "count me out, I'm going to go and put in some training for when we face our enemies" before getting up, putting her share of the cheque and walking away.

 **Stiles' POV**

Stiles, Derek, Kol, Cato, Mike, Davina, Connor, Klaus, Cassadine, Silas, Patsy, Jude and Aria all exit the portal wearing cloaks of a different colour ( the male witches are anyway. Stiles: red, Kol: orange, Cato: yellow, Jude: green and Mike:purple. Stiles has a blue one handy for Luke) and enter the building that Bray, Amber, Ebony and the others are staying in and Stiles yells "hello, is anyone here ?" and Amber says as she walks up to him "you don't need to yell, I can hear you, in fact we all can hear you"

"sorry about that, it's just that it's time to strike"

"yea we know but Lex is ahead of us, he is going to the mall" says Amber as Bray walks in and he says "and Amber is staying behind"

"why ?" asks Mike.

"because I'm pregnant and Bray doesn't want me in this fight"

"just like I don't want Stiles in this fight, he can keep you company here while we fight" says Derek.

"oh hell no, I'm fighting sourwolf and you can't tell me that I can't" says Stiles pointing his finger at Derek.

"you are not fighting" says Derek.

"yes I am and I will" says Stiles.

"fine then" says Derek.

"so what's the plan then ?" asks Cato.

"we witches take a portal to the mall so we can get Luke and fight on the inside while the rest of you attack from the outside"

"that sounds good" says Bray.

"I'm coming with you" says Derek and before Stiles says anything Derek says "and I'm not taking no for an answer"

"ok fine sourwolf" he says as he opens a portal to the mall. They enter the portal and once they exit it they are in a candle lit room that is occupied by Luke. Jude goes up to him and Luke gets up and looks at Stiles, Kol, Cato, Mike, Derek, Davina and Jude before asking "what are you doing here ?"

"Cato had a premonition about you and we are here to help you and to stop the Guardian from killing people" says Kol with a smug tone

"we have to stop the Guardian" Luke says before a guy in a blue outfit and a helmet with a long stick with a blade on it came into the room and Jude gave a potion to Luke and said to him "drink it, trust me" and Luke does and as the guy with the stick attacked Luke raised his hands and the water in the room rose as well. Luke looked shocked at what he could do, he looked at the guy and the guy looked gobsmacked and when Luke thrust his hands in front of him the water went towards the guy as the guy went running, it collided into the guy knocking the guy into a wall. Luke looked at Jude and asked "what did you give me ?"

"a potion to unbind your powers, which totally worked" says Jude.

"how did you know how to make it ?" asks Stiles.

"I read it from your book of shadows and I made one for myself too" says Jude.

"what can you do ?" asks Luke.

"you will find out" says Jude with a smirk before turning to Stiles and asking "what do we do now ?"

"we confront the Guardian and fight" says Stiles before leading them all out of the room passed the guy that got knocked out.

 **Jeremy's POV**

Jeremy is walking with the others when Trudy walks up beside him and asks "why do you want to get Luke ?"

"yea, that's a good question" says Ebony.

"because he is a witch and we can take him back to our world"

"he is a witch ?" asks Amber as she falls in step with Ebony, Trudy and Jeremy.

"yea, well that's what Stiles thinks"

"and Stiles is the leader ?" asks Amber.

"he is Derek's mate and Derek is the Alpha but he is the leader of the witches, well the male witches" says Jeremy.

"cool" says Trudy.

"how many male witches are there ?" asks Amber.

"six including Stiles, well it will be six if Luke is indeed a witch" answers Klaus as he walks up to them with Connor.

"well lets hope that he is on our side" says Connor.

"yes I agree" says Amber before going back to Bray.

"and if he isn't ?" asks Ebony.

"it depends on who he fights if he is against us" says Connor.

"why ?" asks Trudy.

"well if he fights me, I will drain him of all of his blood before throwing his body off a building" says Klaus.

"and if he fights Stiles ?" asks Ebony.

"it is unknown what he will do but it will not be good for Luke" says Jeremy shuddering.

"here's a thought what if he fought Cassadine ?" asks Connor with a smile

"and was a homophobic guy ?" asks Jeremy. Connor nods.

"he would get stabbed by me so many times that when I am done he would have already been long dead" says Cassadine over hearing the questions making Ebony and Trudy gulp and Silas says "Cato wouldn't be happy if you killed someone"

"I know" she said softly.

 **Stiles' POV**

Stiles, Luke, Kol, Cato, Derek, Jude, Mike and Davina are near the main hall when they hear the Guardian talk about purifying fire and a fight starts out and the little ones run away but are brought but and two of the older kids are being held by the guys with blades and Stiles says "let's do this" before Kol asks "what's the plan ?"

"ok, us male witches fight the guard guys and Davina you and Derek stay here just in case some of the guards run away, ok ?" says Stiles before anding Luke a hooded cloak. Luke puts it on.

"ok" says Derek before Stiles, Kol, Cato, Mike, Luke and Jude all walk towards the main area n their hooded cloaks and Stiles yells out "hey Guardian, you murdering sociopath" getting his attention and the Guardian yell "guards get them" that's when they take the hoods off and Stiles uses his cyrokinesis on one of the guards that is holding the stocky guy with red hair and the guy looks at him with wide eyes before Mike shoots his eletrokinesis at the other one and before they can do anything else the guard with the blade near the guys groin pushes the blade up and the guy says "I'm stuck like this and I'd rather not get castrated"

"that won't be a problem" says Kol just as Amber and the others get to the front gate and Kol unleashes his elemental powers, shaking the earth before Zoot appears in front of the Guardian and everyone else making the guards run but Stiles knows that it's not Zoot but the Guardian thinks that it is and is whimpering as the not-Zoot told him off and Lex and Ebony enter the room with Derek and Davina. After the Guardian tells them the code to disarm the bomb, he is taken away and lock inside a cage. Everyone else introduces themselves and Stiles asks looking around "where's Luke ?"

"why do you care ?" asks Ellie.

"because he is one of us now" says Cato.

"what do you mean by that ?" asks Bray.

"he is a witch and that means he is one of us" says Kol.

"a witch ?" asks May with one eyebrow raised and the five male witches look at each other before they each display their powers which shocks the others and Ellie asks "what can Luke do ?"

"I can control water" says Luke and Ellie runs up to hug him and she leans in to kiss him but he pulls back and asks "what about Jack ?"

"he isn't here, so are you finally gonna kiss me ?"

 **Justin's POV**

Justin is sitting in Liberty diner with Brian, Michael, Ben, Emmett, Ted, Blake, Lindsey, Melanie with their kids and Debbie when they see three woman enter the diner and one of them looks at them and says something to the other two before walking over to them and one of them says "hey I'm Prue, we have some friends in common"

"who would that be ?" asks Ben.

"Stiles" says one of the other women before saying "I'm Piper and that's Phoebe" nodding at the her.

"the Halliwell sisters ?" asks Justin.

"yea, how do you know ?" asks Piper.

"Stiles told us and he isn't here"

"where is he ?" asks Prue

"he is in Rosewood" says Debbie.

"why are you here ?" asks Justin.

"we need to talk to Stiles and his friends" says Piper.

"well, let's go to Rosewood then" says Blake.

"road trip" says Emmett before getting up and exiting the diner but before he leaves Prue asks "where are you going ?"

"to pack, we are coming with you, right ?" he says 'right ?' to the others and they all nod except Brian who says "why would I go to Rosewood ?"

"because there could be some really hot men there" says Phoebe.

"fine, I'm going with you" says Brian before they all go pack for the journey and Justin asks the sisters "how did you get here ?"

"Leo must have orbed them here" said Debbie to Justin and Piper asks "do you know Leo ?"

"we met him a bit ago, when he told Stiles, Cato and Kol about their new powers"

"they got new powers ?" asks Prue.

"yea Stiles has cyrokinesis, Cato has pyrokinesis and Kol has geokinesis"

"let's not forget Mike's eletrokinesis" says Ben laughing a little.

"those are elemental powers" says Phoebe.

"yea and I think Jude has power over air and wind" says Justin.

"alright lets get ready to leave. to go to Rosewood" says Debbie before getting up and leaving the diner and the others follow including the sisters.

 **Luke's POV**

Luke is looking at Ellie when she asks "he isn't here, so are you finally gonna kiss me ?"

"no I'm not" says Luke looking at her with a smile on his face and her face changes into something vicious before she yells "why not ?"

"because you aren't my type" says Luke.

"what do you mean by that ?" asks Ellie. Luke looks at Stiles, who nods and Luke says "I'm gay" and Ellie completely looses it and starts yelling at him and before she says something homophobic Derek covers her mouth with his hand and says "if you say something homophobic to Luke, Cassadine will stab you or at least she will try" and he removes his hand and she says "it's just that I fell for him and I feel like I betrayed Jack who could be dead"

"I only like you as a friend Ellie and I hope that is what we can become" says Luke softly.

"ok, we can be friends, I hope you can forgive my outburst" says Ellie and Luke says "I forgive you" before Ellie hugs him then Stiles says "well Luke, let's get out of here and head to my world and we can teach you how to control your powers"

"powers ?" asks Ellie and Luke steps back and raises his hands and the water near him and Ellie looks at him and asks "how are you doing that ?"

"he is a witch and his powers are to create and control water" says Stiles and Cato says "I can do the same with fire, Stiles does the same with ice, Kol can do the same with all forms of earth, Mike can do the same with electricity and Jude the same with air and wind"

"wow, and these powers you were born with ?" asks Alice.

"yep" says Stiles.

"is Patsy staying here ?" asks Trudy and Patsy says "no I'm going back with them, I've already made friends"

"with who ?" asks Amber.

"Rue, Cassadine, Clove and a few others" says Patsy.

"what about me ?" asks Silas.

"I like you but more than just a friend"

"me too" says Silas blushing and Cato says "ok if you two are gonna date, we are gonna put down some ground rules and we will do that once we get back"

"I have one rule we can say before we leave" says Stiles.

"yea and what's that ?" asks Patsy with her hand on her hip.

"no sex" Stiles replies smiling before saying "step back everyone" and that's what everyone does before Stiles opens a portal to go home with Luke and Patsy. They all say goodbye and they all leave Patsy's world. Once they return to their world Cato drags Silas and Patsy off and Luke asks "what do we do now ?"

"well we can start practicing our powers" says Jude as his family and his boyfriend enters the house and Callie asks "what powers ?" and Jude shows his powers and his boyfriend asks "how did you get them ?"

"he drank a potion that unbound his powers and he showed us when he blew the peacekeepers away with wind" says Stiles and Connor (Jude's boyfriend) goes up to Jude kisses him and says "my dad was charged with abuse and I don't have to live with him anymore"

"that's awesome but where are you gonna go ?" asks Jude.

"well we are all staying in Rosewood for a little while to hangout and stuff"

"wicked" says Stiles before walking off with Derek.

 **Prue's POV**

Prue and the others arrive in Rosewood and go to find Stiles and the others. Emmett says to everyone "will you look at that guy ?" pointing at some man on the street in a suit and Justin says "he looks hot"

"I agree" says Phoebe before the man sees them, walks over and asks "are you friends with Stiles ?"

"yea, we are looking for him. Do you know where he is ?" asks Piper.

"he lives with the Marin family, I can take you there if you want"

"yea, we would love that" says Phoebe making Piper nudge her a little and glare a little at her.

"let's go then" and they all follow the man who introduced himself as . Once they get to the house he says "well I'm going to go, I hope you see him, bye" and the replies he got varied from a quick 'bye' to a flirty 'goodbye'. they all head to the front door, knock and wait. About two minutes after knocking a blonde girl answers the door and says "hello"

"hey, I'm Prue and we are looking for Stiles"

"yea he just got back, he is upstairs with Derek" Hanna says before yelling "Stiles some people are here for you" and they all enter the house and Stiles comes down and says "hey everyone" and the first thing Prue, Piper and Phoebe notice is Stiles' belly has gotten big.

"let's go into the kitchen" and that's what they do and when they do they see a boy with blue hair in there talking to Kol and Brian goes over to him and says "hello, what are you doing later on ?"

"not interested" is all the boy says before getting up and Brian says "why not ? you have a boyfriend ?"

"no I don't but I'm just not interested" and Debbie laughs and asks "how old are you ?"

"sixteen"

"that's young" says Melanie shaking her head at Brian.

"how old is he ?" asks Ashley pointing at Brian.

"he is in his thirties" replies Stiles before saying "he flirts with guys all the time from what I've heard"

"well as long as Luke is in my care you are not to go near him until he is at least eighteen" Ashley starts pointing at Brian.

"or what ?" asks Brian before a small amount of water splashes into his face and Blake asks "how did that happen ?"

"I used my powers" says Luke.

"ok, Stiles call all of your witch friends" and Stiles says "everyone in my coven are here but are upstairs except these two" before going upstairs to get the others. Five minutes later and all the male witches are downstairs in the kitchen and Prue says to them "I may not be your boss or leader or your alpha but I think that since we are gonna work together that you lot should have some rules when it comes to your powers"

"what kind of rules ?" asks Derek.

"we can sort that out ourselves" says Stiles before listing off a bunch of rules and asking "which ten are the most important" and the male witches all agree on ten rules and Prue asks Derek "will you make sure they follow those rules ?"

"yea and so will Stiles"

"remember we are here for a reason" says Brian in a huffy mood.

"and was to see Stiles and now we have, we are gonna get to a motel for the night" says Prue before leaving and Piper says "you have our number if you need us" before they all leave for the motel.

 **Stiles' POV**

Later on that night Derek comes back to the Marin house after a patrol and says "we need to call a pack meeting now"

"why, what's wrong ?" asks Hanna.

"I think our enemies are in Rosewood" and Stiles texts everyone. About thirty minutes later everyone is at the Marin house and Peter Hastings asks "why are we here ?"

"our enemies have come to Rosewood and they may attack the girls and me" says Stiles.

"and anyone who protects them" says Kol.

"let's find them then"

"and then what are we gonna do ?" asks Luke.

"that's a good question" says Ella.

"kill them" is what Peter says.

"if they are human, we can have them arrested and if not we can kill them" says Stiles.

"can we think of a solution that doesn't involve killing people" says Scott next to Isaac.

"what do you suggest then ?"

"we make the supernatural creatures into humans and we can have them arrested and put in prison" Melissa smiles at her son and says "it won't be easy to do"

"i know but that's the only solution that doesn't involve killing people"

"we may have to, if it comes done to us or them dying I'm choosing them to die" says Connor (Angel's son).

"fine but we don't kill humans only supernatural beings, ok ?"

"that's ok by me" says Cato as he holds Mike and Phoebe coos and says "you two look so cute together"

"thanks" says Mike before Derek says "we need to take down our enemies, we go in groups of ten with someone following just in case something happens like last time"

"how many groups ?" asks Mona.

"four groups and everyone else will go home and stay there until they receive word about our progress" says Derek and Stiles asks "who will be in each group ?"

"in the first group there will be: Cato, Mike, Mona, Ella, Clove, Klaus, Connor (Angel's son), Aria, Bonnie and Hunter with Erica following them to keep an eye on them, do you all agree ?" all the people who's names were called out all nod and Derek says "group 2: Scott, Isaac, Allison, Prue, Emily, Kol, Jeremy, Kira, Rebekah and Peter with Boyd following them" they all nod and form the group. Derek continues with "group 3: Piper, Stefan, Jackson, Wes, Matt, Elijah, Alison D, Glimmer, Rona and Hanna with Ethan following, you all agree ?" the people named all nod and move to make their group before Derek says "and Group 4 : Stiles, Luke, Davina, Phoebe, Foxface, Lydia, Aiden, Spencer, Zach and me" with Laura following

"ok let's do this" says Stiles and before they leave Stiles says to Melissa H "Melissa can you stay with the Patsy, Silas, Cassadine, Rue, Jude, Cora, Marvel, Connor S and Jason (district 6 tribute) please ?"

"yea i can, come on guys let's go" Melissa H says before leaving with them. Derek tells each group has to go and they all leave.

 **Mike's POV**

Mike and his group are all heading into the warehouse district and as they walk Cato says to Mike "this is the first time I've been down here"

"same here" replies Mike and Mona walks with them and asks "what are we looking for ?"

"any trace of our enemies" says Connor (Angel's son).

"and if we find them ?" asks Mona.

"we fight ?" says Mike in a questioning way as they walk over a green line. They all hear some soft chanting in Latin and before they know it they are in a magical trap that they can't escape and Aria asks "who put this trap up ?"

"I did" says a man as he walks up to them and he opens a book and chants in Latin again, opening a time portal that sucked them all into it, knocking them out a little. When they woke up they are all on the floor of a cabin in a ship and they see a woman enter as they lay on the floor. The woman looks at them and asks "what are you doing in here ?"

"you wouldn't believe us" says Clove.

"try me" she says in a daring tone.

"can we know a few things first ?" asks Cato.

"yes, what do you want to know ?" asks the woman.

"what's your name ?" asks Aria.

"what year is this ?" asks Hunter.

"where are we ?" asks Cato.

"my name is Margaret Brown, the year is 1912 and we are on-board the Titanic"

"1912 ?" yells Mike.

"Titanic ?" asks Aria.

"yes and yes, where are you from ?"

"the year 2013" says Clove before Mona says "we can't tell her that, it might mess with the future"

"it's fine we can get her to forget once we have gone back home" says Connor.

"how will you do that ?" asks Mrs Brown.

"either a spell or compulsion or a potion" says Cato.

"ok, i will allow that as long as you stay in this room with me" she says smiling.

"what will we wear ?" asks Mike.

"I have clothes you can wear" Mrs Brown says.

"I am not wearing a dress" says Klaus.

"you won't have to, I bet she has men's clothes too and we can change the size of the clothes with magic if we need to" says Mike.

"yes I do and what do you mean magic ?" and with that Cato goes over to the candles in the room and lights them with his finger making Mrs Brown look shocked and she asks "how did you do that ?"

"it's one of his powers" says Mike.

"powers, how many does he have ?"

"a few" Cato replies before Aria asks "can we get changed just in case someone comes into the room and sees how we are dressed"

"yes of course" Mrs Brown says directing them to her suitcases and they each choose something to wear while on-board the titanic. Little did they know is the person who sent them through time was now watching them, planning their demise

 **Isaac's POV**

Isaac and the others in his group are near the woods as they search for their enemies and Prue asks "what are we hoping to find ?"

"nothing" says Isaac.

"yea I'm hoping the same" says Scott.

"why ?" asks Emily.

"it will mean we get to go home" Scott says as they cross a green line on the floor, they hear some chanting and they end up trapped. Scott asks "who did this ?"

"i did" says a male voice as he walks out of the shadows to reveal himself and Isaac is shocked at who it is. Once they can see the man fully Isaac says in a scared soft voice "dad"

"that's right Isaac, I'm back"

"you are meant to be dead" Scott yells.

"well I am back from the dead and I'm gonna kill you all except you Isaac, I think you deserve to be punished for becoming a disgusting fag" the man says before chanting in Latin and a portal opens sucking them into it. When the exit the portal they are in an building that looked old and worn. They all got up and started to look around when some kid comes into the and before he runs off Scott says "you don't need to be scared, we won't hurt you"

"how can I believe that ?" asks the boy.

"it's fine if you don't but I need to ask, where are we ?"

"in Egypt"

"and the year ?" asks Prue.

"1933"

"what ?" asks Isaac.

"the year is 1933 and we are in Egypt" says the boy before he asks "where are you from ?"

"the year 2013" says Isaac.

"wow, how is that possible ?"

"magic" says Kol before Prue says "don't try using your powers they won't work" and Kol says "I wanna try" before using his geokinesis to shake the earth and the boy asks "how did you do that ?"

"it's one of his powers" says Jeremy as he grabs Kol's hands and the boy looks at him and asks "are you two together ?"

"why, is that a problem ?" asks Rebekah with a hint of anger in her voice and the boy quickly says "no it's not but other people might think so and they might try and hurt you"

"we can take care of ourselves" says Scott before they hear a man's voice from the entrance of the building and they all go hide. As the men walk in they are talking and before long one of them goes off to 'deal with the O'Connell's' as the other two are walking around one of them is throwing and kicking stuff around and Peter whispers to Isaac and Scott "is like he has no respect for the Egyptians"

"i agree" says Scott. About ten minutes later, after the boy shot one of the men in the face with a slingshot twice. The boy take a third shot and it is caught and one of the men taunt the boy as the other climbs the ladder and Kol comes out of his hiding spot and yells "hey assholes" making them turn to him. They start to walk to him and Kol uses his powers and shakes the earth saying "you have disturbed this place and now shall be punished" and the two men look at each other before one of them says "yea right kid, you are gonna get it" and Prue and all the others come out and Prue uses her telekinesis to move the two guys away before they hear a man running towards them and when the man ran out of the building the other two men followed and Scott asks "what's wrong with him ?" as the columns in the building start to fall and the boy rushes to stop one of them and before it falls Rebekah runs over, grabs him and runs back to where she was while holding the boy and the wall gets broken as the column falls on it revealing a woman, a man and lots of water, when the man looks up and sees them he says "let go of my son"

"it's ok dad she saved me" says the boy smiling.

"really ?" asks the woman.

"yea she run over and grabbed me before the column fell on me"

"what are your names ?" asks the man. They all introduce themselves and so do they and Rick asks "where are you from ?"

"they said the year 2013" says Alex.

"that's not possible" says Evelyn.

"it is and we need to get home" says Prue.

"ok, we will help you, you can come with us when we go back to England" says Evelyn and Alex says "just hide your relationship and you will fine"

"what relationship ?" asks Rick and they explain who is dating who and Evelyn says "that's fine with us but you have to be careful"

"yea we will" says Scott as they leave to go to England. Little did they know is Mr Lahey was now watching them, planning their demise and Isaac's punishment.

 **Stefan's POV**

Stefan and his group are walking around the suburban areas looking around for their enemies when Jackson walks up next to him and asks "what will you be wearing to the dance ?"

"I don't know yet" Stefan replies.

"well I'm sure Caroline or Lydia will help you" says Glimmer as she walks up to them.

"yea maybe" says Stefan as they all cross a green line and Jackson asks "what's with the green line ?" and a female voice says from behind them "it's to trap you all" before chanting in Latin and a portal opens sucking them all into it. When they wake up they are in a subway station in front of four people two guys and two girls and before anyone from the group that were on the floor one of the girls asked "where did you come from ?"

"you wouldn't believe us if we told you" says Jackson as he gets up, he looks around and asks "where are we ?"

"my guess, in the 1940's" says Stefan as they all get up. "during the war"

"war ?" asks Glimmer.

"yea the war against the Germans, right ?" says Wes.

"yea" says Stefan.

"oh great, we've gone time traveling, I hate time traveling" says Piper in an annoyed tone.

"where are you from ?" asks one of the boys and Hanna replies with "the year 2013, I'm from a town called Rosewood" They all introduce themselves and they talk for a little while until Lucy yells "ow!"

"quiet, Lu." says Susan.

"are you ok ?" asks Rona.

"yea, I'm fine, something pinched me"

"hey stop pulling" yells Peter.

"I'm not touching you" says Edmund.

"Look, would all of you just... What is that ?" says Susan.

"it feels like magic" says Lucy with a wide smile and Susan says "Quick, everyone hold hands" and they all go as the train speeds past them, the building starts to fall apart and when they look forward they see flashes of water. Once the train disappears in seems like they are somewhere else and Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy all smile before running towards the water. As they splash each other Edmund looks up and asks "where do you suppose we are ?"

"where do you think ?" asks Peter.

"well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia" says Edmund and Alison D asks them "where are we ?"

"we are in a place they called Narnia" replies Jackson. Peter and his sibling all look at the ruins before Peter tells them that they are going to go to them. When they get to the ruins they all spread out and explore. Stefan, Jackson and Glimmer go with Susan while the others are with the other sibling. Lucy says "I wonder you lived here"

"I think we did" says Susan as she picks up a gold chess piece. Susan shows the piece to Lucy and Edmund says "Hey, that's mine. From my chess set"

"which chess set ?" asks Peter.

"I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchly, did I ?" Lucy looks around and says "can't be" before running off towards somewhere and she says as she positions her siblings into different spots "don't you see ?"

"what ?" asks Peter.

"imagine walls and columns, there" she points somewhere. "and a glass roof" as they are all in position.

"Cair Paravel" says Peter.

"what's that ?" asks Alison D.

"this was once our home" says Susan.

"when it wasn't in ruins, it was one of the most beautiful places" says Lucy.

"we have to check our stuff" says Peter before running towards somewhere with his siblings following him.

"well it looks like we are staying" says Piper before they follow the other four. Little did they know is the person who sent them through time was now watching them, planning their demise

 **Luke's POV**

Luke and the others in his group are searching in the business district when Luke asks "what do our enemies looks like ?"

"I don't know" says Foxface.

"well, I hope we don't find anything" says Spencer.

"me too" says Zach. They cross a green line and before they can do anything they get trapped inside it and Stiles yells "who are you, show your face" and they turn to see a hooded figure. The figure takes the hood off and they see a woman and Stiles says "Miss Blake, you're meant to be dead"

"well I was raised from the dead, now be quiet" he says before chanting in Latin. Luke says to Stiles "what is she ?"

"a darach" replies Lydia as a portal opens and sucks them into it. When they exit they land on the floor of the forest. Suddenly someone comes out of the trees and attacks them, Derek gets up and crashes into the man making him fall before some men in red cloaks on horses come and Derek says "if you hurt any of them you will regret it" and one of the men says "we will not harm you" before saying "Elyan, Lancelot check for more bandits, Percival, Gwain help the others up, Merlin set up camp, we will stay here for the night"

"who are you ?" asks Foxface.

"he is king Arthur of Camelot" says Lydia making the others look at her.

"she is a genius" says Stiles. Persival approaches Luke and holds out his hand, Luke takes it and Persival pulls him up a bit too strong and makes Luke land on him, making them both fall over with Luke on top of Percival and Davina says "that's hot"

"I am so sorry" says Luke before getting off Percival who says "it was my fault, I apologise"

"no it's fine, nothings broken" says Luke before he steps forward in a wrong way and twists his ankle making him fall over and Phoebe asks "what happened ?"

"twisted my ankle but I'll be fine in an hour" says Luke.

"what's your name ?" asks Perival.

"I'm Luke and these are all my friends"

"well I am sir Percival, knight of Camelot"

"that's a fancy title" says Luke before Percival asks "can I pick you up and move you towards my tent ?"

"yea, I'm sure he would love that" says Lydia knowingly. Luke nods and Percival picks him up and gently puts him down on a bed of fur. They others introduce themselves to the knights and they all are talking to each other as Luke watches them. Percival walks up to him and offers him a drink and says "I like your hair colour"

"thanks, I got it done a while ago"

"well it suits you" says Percival as Phoebe walks up to them and asks "what are you two talking about ?"

"my hair" replies Luke.

"yea, when did you get it done ?" asks Phoebe.

"when I joined the Chosen"

"who are the Chosen ?" asks Percival.

"a group of people that spread the word of Zoot around" says Davina when she arrives to sit with Luke.

"why and what was the word of Zoot ?"

"they believed Zoot to be a god and they spread his message around" says Davina.

"what was the message ?" asks Percival.

"power and chaos" says Luke.

"you guys are talking about Zoot, right ?" yells Stiles from next to Derek.

"yea, Phoebe wanted to know when I turned my hair blue and Percival wanted to know about the Chosen" Luke yells back.

"why did you join them ?" asks Percival.

"I don't really remember but I abandoned them when I realised that they were killing innocent people and I can't live with the guilt of that" says Luke in a sad tone. An hour later Luke in up and walking again with Percival by his side as Luke walks through the woods. Suddenly a woman appears out of nowhere and Percival hisses "Morgana" but before Percival can attack her Luke says to Percival "go get Stiles now" and before he could protest Luke says "I'll be fine, just get him, Davina, Phoebe and Derek now" and Percival runs to get them and Luke asks "what do you want ?"

"I want what is rightfully mine" and before she attacks she is shot with an arrow and when Luke looks behind him he sees Davina, Stiles, Phoebe and Derek with Perival who is holding a crossbow. Morgana goes to attack when the others all appear, seeing that she is outnumbered she disappears and Persival asks Luke "what did she want ?"

"she said she wanted what was rightfully hers and she was gonna attack but you shot her"

"what is rightfully hers ?" asks Foxface clearly scared.

"she want Camelot" says Lydia. "and she will try to attack again"

"we need to leave" says Derek looking at Arthur who agrees and says "Camelot is only a few hours away but it will be hard to see in the dark"

"we can wait here" says Stiles and before Derek protests he says "Derek, we will be fine" as he grabs Derek's hand and Gwain asks "are you two together ?"

"yea, we are" says Stiles glaring at him.

"why ?" asks Zach. "is it a problem ?"

"no, it's not" says Gwain and the others all nod before Luke says "where are we gonna be sleeping ?"

"you can sleep in my tent, if you wish" says Percival shyly.

"I'd like that"

"I'll stay with Gwain, if that's ok with him" says Phoebe.

"yea, just keep it down" yells Stiles making the others in their group laugh. Phoebe blushes and Arthur asks "where are the rest of you go ?" they all reply and once everything is sorted they go to sleep.

In the morning Luke wakes up and notices Percival's big muscular arms are around him and he wiggles out of his grip before getting up. Five hours later they are in Camelot and are sitting in the castle alone when Stiles says "Jennifer Blake sent us here, we need to get back to our timeline" Little did they know is that Jennifer Blake was now watching them, planning their demise.

 **Jude's POV**

Jude, Connor S, Silas, Patsy, Cassadine, Jason (district 6 tribute) and Rue are all sitting together in the living room of the Hasting house, huddled together watching TV. Melissa and the others are in the kitchen talking about whatever when a woman appears in front of them and starts chanting in Latin, she opens a portal and it sucks them all into it. Once they exit the portal Jude asks "is everyone ok ?"

"yea, just a little sore" replies Connor S. They all get up and Melissa says "ok, I think we should see where we are"

"I agree" says Marvel.

"yea, let's go" says Cora. They start walking and after a while they see a camp and Silas, Cassadine and Patsy run up ahead with Jude, Connor, Rue and Jason (district 6 tribute) running after them and Jude bumps into a girl and falls over, as soon as he realises what happened he says "sorry" and the girl says "it's ok, what's your name ?"

"I'm Jude, what's yours ?"

"Flavia" the girl replies.

"I'm Connor"

"Rue"

"I'm Silas" Silas says

"my name is Cassadine" says Cassadine.

"it's nice to meet you all, what kind of clothing are you wearing and where are you from ?" asks Flavia.

"you wouldn't believe us if we told you" says Jude.

"let's go to my tent" says Flavia. They all walk to her tent and she introduces her friends and family and the group introduce themselves before all of the kids and teenagers all go off to be alone and Flavia asks again "where are you from ?"

"the year 2013" replies Cora.

"what happened here ?" asks Silas.

"a volcano erupted and destroyed our home" says Flavia. They talk for a while until it gets dark and they head back to Flavia's tent. Little did they know is the person who sent them through time was now watching them, planning their demise.

 **Before The Time Travelling Began in Rosewood.**

Gerard, Kate, Esther, Warren, Jennifer Blake, Coach Lahey, Ex Chief Stockwell, Amy, Mikeal, Inspector Rodriguez, Glory, Hunter's mom, Justin's dad and everyone else in their alliance were in the abandoned building talking and Gerard says to Amy "this plan had better work or else"

"it will, even if we don't know what timeline they will end up in, they will still be in danger"

"it will be interesting where they end up" says Kate.

"yea I agree" says Warren.

"let's get everything ready" says Jennifer Blake.

"yea, let's do this" says one of Gerard's hunters as they get everything they need to send their enemies back through time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Stiles' POV**

When they get back to the castle Arthur and the knights all go off to do their duties and training. An hour later Stiles is walking with Merlin talking until Merlin stops and asks "where are you from ?"

"you wouldn't believe me if I told you" says Stiles.

"try me"

"the future and no I won't tell you anything about it"

"what year ?"

"2013"

"how did you get here ?"

"a woman named Jennifer Blake sent us here, we don't know how we will be able to get home"

"I would help you but I don't know much about time travel"

"it's ok" Stiles replies as a young woman walks up to them and Merlin says "hey Gwen, what are you doing here ?"

"I was wondering what you were doing" says Gwen.

"just talking to Stiles" Merlin says nodding at Stiles who waves at her and says "hey"

"where are your friends ?" Merlin suddenly asks Stiles and Stiles replies "I don't know, why ?"

"well, maybe so we can solve your problem together"

"what do your friends look like ?" Gwen asks Stiles before asking "does one of them have blue hair ?"

"yea that would be Luke, where is he ?"

"the training grounds, watching the Knights train" Gwen replies.

"oh I bet and I bet he is with a group of girls too"

"yea why ?"

"if Merlin takes us to the training grounds you will find out" says Stiles and Merlin says "I will take you and maybe you can explain to me as well" they all follow Merlin as he leads them to the training grounds. Once they get there Stiles sees his friends and walks over to them and asks "who is out on the training grounds at the moment ?"

"A knight named Leon and Percival " replies Luke sighing at Percival's name. They all look at the knights training and they admire the view as the two knights are taking their shirts off before continue their training. Gwen walks up to them and says "who do you think is the hottest guy on the training ground ?" as the rest of the knights go onto the training grounds shirtless.

"Sir Leon" says Spencer.

"Sir Gwain" says Davina.

"Sir Gwain" says Phoebe.

"Sir Leon" says Foxface.

"Sir Percival" says Lydia.

"I agree with Lydia" says Stiles before hearing a low growl behind him and saying "don't worry sourwolf, i think he is taken" nodding at Luke who is just staring at Percival as he spars with Gwain. Derek grabs Stiles and kisses him passionately making his claim on Stiles.

"aww that is soo sweet" says Gwen.

"yea i agree" says Lydia.

"oh yea, that's hot" says Davina before going back to staring at the knights as they spar. Once the knights finish their training Arthur walks over to them and says "did you enjoy watching us ?"

"oh yea" says Lydia in a hot and bother way earning a growl from Aiden making the others laugh and Derek just rolls his eyes.

 **Percival's POV**

The Knights had just finished with their training when Gwain walks up to Percival and asks "why don't you just go over there and talk to him ?"

"talk to who ?" asks Leon.

"you know that guy with the blue hair ?" Gwain asks Leon.

"yes, what about him ?"

"Percy here likes him" says Gwain just as Derek and Aiden looks over at them before looking at Luke. They watch as Derek whispers in Stiles' ear and Stiles laughs before saying something to Derek and Leon asks "how do you know that Gwain ?"

"from the way Percy was looking at Luke earlier" Gwain says to Leon before saying to Percival "just go over there and invite him to eat with you"

"what if he says no or-"

"or what ?" asks Gwain.

"what if he laughs in my face and them tells his friends" says Percival and Gwain says "i bet you ten gold coins that he will accept your offer"

"i take that bet" says Leon smiling.

"what bet ?" asks Lancelot.

"i'm not betting anything but i will do it, if it will shut you up" says Percival before walking over to where Luke is and Derek walks up to him before stopping him half way and saying in a low warning voice "don't hurt him or i will hurt you, am i clear ?"

"i would never hurt him but i understand" Derek steps aside and Percival walks up to Luke and asks "Luke, would you like to accompany me for dinner tonight ?"

"are you serious ?" asks Luke.

"yes i am"

"then i would love to accompany you for dinner" says Luke smiling before going off with Lydia, Davina, Gwen and Phoebe.

"you better treat him right" says Stiles.

"that's basicly what Derek told me to do" says Percival as the other Knight walk over to them and Gwain asks "did you ask ?"

"yes"

"and what did he say ?"

"he said yes"

"told you" is all Gwain says before Elyan asks "what's going on ?"

"Percival and Luke are having dinner together tonight" says Gwain.

"really ?" asks Lancelot and Percival nods.

"wow, i thought that it would take a few days for you to ask him to dinner" says Elyan.

"not unless Lydia had anything to say about it" says Stiles making them look at him and Stiles says "Lydia and few other girls made plans to set up a whole bunch of couples"

"like who ?" asks Arthur.

"well Derek and I, Scott and Isaac, Mike and Cato, Stefan and Jackson, Jeremy and Kol and a few others" replies Stiles and Gwain says "tell us how they did it"

"which couple ?" asks Stiles and Foxface says "Cato and Mike" Gwain says "Jeremy and Kol" at the same time. Stiles decides to tell them about Jeremy and Kol and after the story Lancelot says "you locked them in a wardrobe"

"yea, until they admited they liked each other and it worked. Cato and Mike got help from Mona and Clove to get together"

"what about you and Derek ?" asks Merlin.

"i danced with three hot guys and it got Derek jealous and as some other guys were giving me their names and stuff, Derek walked over to us and dragged me away so he could kiss me"

"wow" is all they say before they say something about doing their duties and Percival asks Stiles when everyone was gone "what will Luke expect tonight ?"

"just dinner, talking, maybe take a walk around the castle, walked back to his room and maybe a kiss at the door of Luke's room but no tougue or anything like that just a simple kiss and no sex on the first date"

"date ?"

"where we are from, that's what we call it" says Stiles

"ok, do i give him gifts ?"

"only if you want to, i think he liked that bed of fur you put him on when he twisted his ankle" says Stiles before saying "i better go or Derek is gonna get jelous as he is right over there" he points and Percival looks where Stiles is pointing and sees Derek standing there leaning against the wall.

"yea, thank you for helping me, if i asked Gwain he would say something about drinking lots of ale"

"drinking ale is a bad idea as he is only sixteen and where we are from we have to wait till we are eighteen to drink not that we care but he does, he has never had anything with alcohol in it before" Stiles says before walking away smiling leaving Percival alone.

 **Merlin's POV**

Merlin is with Gaius working on some stuff when Merlin asks "is time travel possible ?"

"i do not know, why ?"

"i think that either the new arrivals are either lying or they time traveled here" says Merlin and Gaius says to Merlin "go get them and we can discuss it here"

"ok" says Merlin before going to get Stiles, Derek, Luke, Davina, Phoebe, Lydia, Spencer, Foxface, Aiden and Zach. Once Merlin returns with them Stiles asks "why are we here ?"

"how did you get here ?" asks Merlin.

"a woman named Jennifer Blake chanted a spell and sent us here, we knew her from a while ago, we thought that she was dead" says Stiles.

"i bet Esther rose her from the dead" says Davina to Stiles.

"that is not possible unless she sacrificed someone" says Gaius.

"maybe for this timeline but not for ours and only certain people can do it like Willow and Bonnie" says Stiles.

"did this Jennifer Blake follow you here ?" asks Gaius.

"we don't know but if she did she might try gaining power again" Stiles says before looking at Derek and Luke asks "how will she do that ?"

"sacrificing people" says Stiles.

"how will she do that ?" asks Merlin.

"a three fold death" says Lydia.

"who will she kill to gain her power ?" asks Merlin.

"three virgins, three healers, three warriors, three philosophers and three guardians" says Stiles.

"three warriors ? as in three knights ?" asks Luke yelling.

"yea but we will find her before she can hurt anyone if she is in this timeline with us" says Stiles before Luke says "i'm going to find Percival"

"why ?" asks Merlin.

"yea why ? you are seeing him tonight" says Stiles.

"he is seeing Sir Percival tonight ?" asks Gaius.

"yea, for dinner alone" says Lydia as Luke blushes and Merlin suggests "why don't we all split up and try to find Jennifer to see if she did come with you ?"

"ok, Luke, Merlin, Derek and I can go see Percival"

"he will probably be in the stables" says Merlin. "or the tavern" says Gaius.

"Phoebe, Davina, Spencer and Zach can search the village for her" says Stiles before saying "and rest of you can either stay here with Gaius"

"what if i need to attend to a patient ?" asks Gaius.

"we will go with you" says Foxface.

"that is fine by me, but must ask why ?"

"because you are both a healer and a philosopher" says Derek.

"and you will be in danger if Jennifer is here"

"fine, well off you go" and they leave. They are walking near the stables when they hear a scream, they take off and arrive at the place the scream originated from and they see a young man that was strangled by a garrote, with a bashed head and a sliced neck. The woman who screamed is talking to one of the knights that arrived on the scene with Percival and Arthur, Stiles goes up to Arthur and says "we may have a problem on our hands, can we trust you ?"

"of course you can"

"then you and everyone else we have met while being here will set up a meeting and we will tell you everything we know about this" says Stiles.

"you know what this is ?" asks Percival.

"yea and i know what is doing this too" Stiles says to him before looking at Arthur who says "we will meet in the council room to dicuss this in one hour, Percival tell the others this" Percival is about to leave when Stiles says to him "noone else can attend this meeting only people that we know and noone else, ok ? tell them that too"

"ok, i will" says Percival before leaving and Merlin asks "what are you gonna tell them ?"

"everything" Stiles replies. An hour later they are all in the council room when Arthur says to Stiles "ok, everyone is here, can you tell us what we are dealing with ?"

"we are dealing with a darach" says Stiles.

"a dark druid" says Derek explaining and the knights all nod and Gaius asks "how do we find her ?"

"we don't know but she will be smart about it because now that she has sacrificed that virgin she will know that we will be looking her now"

"how many will she kill ?" asks Gwain.

"three virgins, three warriors, three philosophers, three healers and three guardians" replies Stiles.

"no wonder Luke is worried" mutters Davina.

"why would he be worried ?" asks Percival.

"because he is a virgin" says Aiden.

"that's not why he is worried" mutters Lydia.

"ok, how do you know about her anyway ?" asks Leon.

"we've dealt with her in the past, we thought she was dead" says Stiles while rubbing his stomache.

"how far did she get last time ?" asks Elyan.

"she was about to sacrifice my dad, my bestfriends mom and my bestfriend's ex girlfriend's dad but we got to them before she could do it" says Stiles.

"she had sacrificed the others before trying to sacrifice the guardians" says Derek.

"that means she killed twelve people" says Merlin.

"yea and Lydia found most of them" Stiles says before looking at Lydia. Arthur then asks "where are you from ?"

"the future" and all the knights except Arthur and Percival laugh at them but go quiet when they realise that Arthur and Percival aren't laughing and Leon asks "why aren't you laughing ?"

"because we were brought here through time and we need to get back home" says Stiles and Percival looks at Luke and asks "what year are you from ?"

"2013 but i'm not from their world" Luke replies.

"yea, he is from a world where all the adults died leaving the kids to fend for themselves" says Lydia and Gwen says to Luke "i'm sorry for your parents dying"

"thank you"

"how were you brought here ?" asks Arthur.

"magic and we might need magic to send us back home" says Davina.

"we need a sorceror ?" asks Arthur.

"we need a witch or two maybe more and the right spell" says Stiles.

"but magic is forbidden in Camelot" says Merlin.

"why ?" asks Davina.

"magic killed my parents" says Arthur.

"really ? when magic has saved you so many times ?" says Phoebe in a knowing way. Stiles turns to her and asks "what did you see ?"

"a young man using magic to protect the king in the past" replies Phoebe.

"you're a seer ?" asks Gwain.

"well i have the power of premonition"

"i have more powers than you do" Stiles says to Phoebe.

"oh yea, what can you do ?" asks Arthur before Stiles lists his powers and Arthur says "what will stop us from arresting you and killing you for using magic ?" earning a really loud growl from Derek only to be calmed by Stiles whispering in his ear saying "they won't do it because it could mess with the universe and i doubt they want to do that"

"we have rules for our magic" says Luke.

"what are they ?" asks Percival.

"rule 1, we are not to use our powers on innocent people" says Luke.

"rule 2, we can't use our powers to punish the guilty even if the tempation is there" says Stiles.

"rule 3, we cant use our magic for personal gain"

"what about love spells ?" asks Gwain.

"that falls under personal gain" says Stiles.

"rule 4, we must keep our magic a secret unless we have to reveal it to protect the innocent" says Luke. They list the last six rules and Arthur says "those are good rules, who decided them ?"

"we all did, all the male witches" says Stiles.

"in front of a woman who insisted that you have some rules" says Davina grinning.

"yea, my sister can be abit bossy" says Phoebe making them laugh a little. Luke faces Percival before looking away and Stiles asks Percival "does this change your plans for tonight ?"

"no it doesn't" Percival admits making Luke look at him with a smile and Percival turns to Arthur and asks "when they return to their time, may i go with them ?"

"what ?" asks Luke.

"we can help with that, if you are serious" says Stiles and Arthur asks "how ?"

"magical clones" says Lydia.

"like the ones we made of the tributes from the 74th hunger games in Cato's world" Stiles says to Arthur who says to Percival "i will allow it, i hope that it is worth it"

"even if he is giving up his knighthood, he can become a cop who are like knights but are a little different, i can ask my dad to help him if he wants" says Stiles.

"i would like that" says Percival.

"tell us about your powers Luke" says Gwain.

"i can control water, that's all i can do at the moment" says Luke looking at him slighty ashamed.

"you are only new to being a witch, don't expect a bunch of powers all at once" says Stiles.

"but you have alot of powers" says Luke.

"he is a charmed one, he should have a lot of powers" Davina says to Luke making Gaius say "a charmed one" in a shocked tone.

"yea he is and so am i" says Phoebe before saying to Lydia "i'm a charmed one but i only have one power, why is that ?"

"the male charmed ones will manifest multiple powers at once and receive new powers over time" says Gaius.

"why ?" asks Lydia.

"it is unknown" says Gaius. Arthur looks at the others and asks "what are the rest of you ?" and they each answer with

"werewolf" replies Derek.

"banshee" says Lydia.

"human" says Spencer.

"human" says Foxface.

"werewolf" says Aiden.

"werewolf" says Zach.

"witch" says Davina.

"i don't understand, why would the darach send you here ?" asks Elyan.

"so that her allies can kill Hope" says Stiles and Derek growls and flashes his eyes at the fact that Hope (an innocent little baby) will be killed if they don't return.

"who's Hope ?" asks Gwen.

"our friend Klaus' baby daughter"

"did you say baby ?" asks Percival and Stiles nods.

"why would they want her dead ?" asks Merlin.

"because she is a supposed abomination" says Stiles with an angry tone as he rubs his belly gently.

"why are you rubbing your stomache ?" asks Arthur.

"you wouldn't believe me if i told you" says Stiles.

"tell us" says Arthur.

"i'm pregant" says Stiles causing a outroar and then Derek says "they also want to kill Stiles for carrying my child" making them all go silent before Gwen asks "how is it possible ?"

"well, i'm the mate of an alpha werewolf and a really powerful witch" says Stiles.

"so you didn't take a life to make one ?" asks Gaius.

"nope, we were shocked when we found out but we are so happy that i am" says Stiles.

"but it means that Stiles is in danger because there are some people who would like to kill him for being pregnant to me" says Derek.

"if I return with you to your time i swear i will protect Stiles and your child" says Percival standing up.

"thank you and what do you mean if, you are so coming with us" Stiles says smilng.

"how far along are you ?" asks Gwen.

"two months but my pregnancy will last about six months, so four more months to go till our child or children are born" says Stiles

"amazing" says Gwain.

"we need to find Jennifer before we leave this timeline" says Stiles.

"we will help you but you must keep your magic secret" says Arthur.

"we will" says Luke before saying "i need to go so i can get changed for tonight, bye" he walks off with Lydia, Phoebe and Davina following him. Stiles says to Percival "expect Luke to look really hot tonight"

"how would you know ?" asks Percival.

"Lydia and the girls help me with my clothes the night we went for a night out and got Derek jealous" Stiles says smiling and Gwen asks "are people like you accepted in your timeline ?"

"most of the time but we have run into people who don't like us but most of those times we had Cassadine with us and never let her hear a homophobic comment come out of your mouth, trust me"

"why ?" asks Lancelot.

"i heard about something she said when Klaus and his boyfriend were talking about when we meet Luke and one of them asks 'what if he fought Cassadine and was homophobic ?'"

"what was the answer ?" asks Merlin.

"she answered for them by saying 'he would get stabbed by me so many times that when i am done he would have already been long dead'"

"and Silas her brother sad that Cato their older brother wouldn't have like it to happen but it's all good because Luke is gay even if he got an outraged outburst from Ellie who was yelling stuff at him but was stopped before she said something homophobic in front of Cassadine" says Stiles.

"has she stabbed someone before ?" asks Merlin.

"oh yea, she has stabbed two homophobic people" says Stiles.

"who ?" asks Arthur.

"well our friend Alison's dad when he said some homophobic stuff to her brother and tried to attack him and Hunter's mom when she said some really homphobic stuff, the first time she got a warning not to do it, the second time she got grounded for a month" says Stiles. They talk some more before they all have to leave leaving Stiles, Derek, Merlin and Gaius in the room and Gaius says "i will look in my books to find a way for you to get back home"

"thanks Gaius"

"come along Merlin, i'm sure the king will need you soon" Gaius says to Merlin before leaving themselves leaving Stiles and Derek alone and before they start kissing they hear a man enter the room and the man asks "what are you doing in here ?"

"oh sorry, we got lost" says Stiles lying to the man and Derek just glares at the man who interupted their kiss. The man demands who they are and Stiles says to the man "that is none of your fucking business, now fuck off so i can be fucked by my boyfriend or do i need to get my boyfriend to throw you out and yes people know we are here, so fuck off" the man leaves and about five minutes later he is back with Gwain and Leon and demands that they be sent to the dungeons but both of the knights refuse because they are the guests of the king and has full access to the castle. The man is outraged and leaves in an angry mood and Stiles asks "who was that ?"

"that was Arthur's uncle, Agravaine"

"oops" says Stiles.

"what did you do ?" asks Gwain.

"he interupted us and demanded to know who we were, he didn't use any manners so i told him to fuck off" says Stiles before kissing Derek. The two knights leave them to be alone.

 **Arthur's POV**

Arthur is in his chambers naked when Merlin enters without knocking and when he turns around he sees Merlin and says "Merlin, what the hell are you doing in here ?"

"i thought you needed me" says Merlin before turning around and Arthur says "well i don't need you"

"ok, i'll leave sire"

"no wait, i do need your help with something"

"of course sire"

"well first call me Arthur, we are alone after all and second, do you believe that our guests have good intentions ?"

"yes, i think that they wish to return home and i don't think Luke could be more obvious about his crush on Sir Percival"

"yes it is very obvious but Sir Percival likes him too" says Arthur.

"do you care that Stiles and Derek are together or that Luke and Percival are together ?" asks Merlin.

"not really, they are really good together and Percival will treat Luke good and I have the feeling that Luke will do the same for Percival"

"yea, i think they look hot together" Merlin admits to Arthur making Arthur turn around and ask "you like men ?"

"yea and women"

"of course, i will ask Stiles what that means" says Arthur.

"yea, i'm sure he will know" Merln says before asking "do you need anything else ?"

"no, you can go now" and Merlin leaves as Arthur starts feeling something that he thought he had buried deep inside him for his man servant... Love.

 **Luke's POV**

Luke had gotten his clothes picked out by the girls for his dinner date with Percival. When the time for the date arrived Luke was a nervous wreck, worrying about everything but some reassuring words from the girls eased his worries and he was on his way to Percival's chambers being lead there by one of the servants.

Once he gets to the door of Percival's, he breathes in and out before knocking, after hearing a 'come in' he enters to find a table with three lit candles and a vase with flowers in it and Luke looks at Percival and says "this looks amazing"

"Stiles helped me since we are from different timelines and i will be going back with you to your timeline, only if you want me to"

"yea i do but don't you have responsibilites here ?"

"well, if you are able to conjure a magical clone of me then i think i will be able to leave with feeling guity" says Percival before pulling out a chair for Luke which Luke sits in and Percival sits opposite to him with a smile. Two servants which turns out to be Gwen and Merlin walk into the room with some food, which they place on the table before leaving the room. After finishing their meal Percival gets up, walks over to Luke's seat and pulls it out for Luke. Luke gets up and they walk over to the bed of fur that Percival had when they first met and they layed down on it and started talking. Percival then asks him "can you show me your powers ?"

"are you sure ?"

"yea i'm sure" Luke stands up, faces Percival and raises his hands making the all the water in the room rise and Percival just looks around the room at the water before looking and Luke and smiling. Luke lowers his hands and asks "want to go for a walk ?"

"yes i would like that" Percival replies, getting up off the fur bed, taking Luke's hand and walking with him out of his chambers and Percival asks "where would you like to go ?"

"anywhere, as long as i'm not alone" Luke says before they all walk around the castle holding hands. After their walk, Luke and Percival are in front of the of the room that Luke is staying in and Percival says "i really want to kiss you but only if you want to" and the answer Luke gave him was a kiss on the lips that lasted a little while before Luke breaks the kiss, says goodbye to Percival and goes inside his room where Lydia, Davina, Gwen, Phoebe, Stiles, Merlin and Derek are waiting for him and Lydia asks "how was your first date ?"

"it was amazing" replies Luke with a wide grin.

"what did you do ?" asks Phoebe.

"we had dinner, we layed on his bed of fur and talked after a while we went for a walk and talked before coming back here"

"anything else happen ?" asks Stiles.

"yea" Luke says shyly.

"what else happened ?" asks Gwen.

"we kissed" says Luke and all the girls, Merlin and Stiles all cheered loudly while Derek just said "i'm glad you found someone"

"especially someone that hot" says Phoebe smiling. They all leave Luke's room after a little while, leaving Luke alone smiling. He falls asleep thinking about his date and how well it went.

 **Meanwhile in a dark of the woods...**

Jennifer is looking beautiful again after sacrificing her first virgin and she is about to go back to Camelot to search for her second one when a woman with raven black hair stops her and Jennifer asks "who are you ?"

"i am Morgana, the rightful queen of Camelot"

"Morgana, i have a proposition for you"

"what would that be ?"

"help me gain the power i need to kill who i need to kill and i will help you overthrow Arthur and take the throne" Morgana smiles and asks "how can i trust you ?"

"because i need your help as much as you need mine" says Jennifer.

"we have a deal, what do you need ?"

"two more virgins, three warriors, three philosopers, three healers and three guardians, so i can gain enough power to kill who i need to kill and get back to where i need to go"

"i will help, you need a virgin did you say ?"

"yes, i need two more before moving onto warriors"

"where have you been searching ?"

"Camelot"

"are there any virgins among the people you need to kill ?"

"yes, at least two of them" Jennifer says making an evil grin and she says "i like your idea"

"i have a spy in Camelot that can help us" says Morgana.

"that is perfect" says Jennifer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Arthur's POV**

Arthur is having breakfast with his uncle when his uncle asks "who are these guests that I have been hearing about ?"  
"just some visitors from a far away kingdoms"  
"which kingdoms ?"  
"the kingdom of Rosewood" says Spencer as she enters the room with others except Stiles, Luke and Derek. "it is a very far kingdom, we came here to talk with the king, I am princess Spencer"  
"where are-?" asks Arthur.  
"Prince Stiles and Prince Derek of Beacon Hills will be joining us soon as possible as will our friend Luke, I am Queen Lydia of Beacon Hills and this is my husband King Aiden" says Lydia motioning to Aiden who looks royal and the others try not to laugh at them.  
"your majesties" Arthur's uncle says bowing a little.  
Foxface is the next to speak by saying "I am Lady Foxface of district five of Panem"  
"my lady" says Arthur's uncle.  
"I am Princess Davina of New Orleans"  
"I am Queen Phoebe of San Francisco"  
"I am Lord Zach of Beacon Hills, prince Derek is my cousin"  
"where are the two princes of Beacon Hills then ?" asks Arthur's uncle.  
"we are here" says Stiles as he and Derek walk into the room with Luke who is still smiling from the night before and once Agravaine sees them, he says "those two were in the council room together"  
"yes I know, why ?" says Arthur.  
"no reason my lord"  
"then you should know that all of them are guests of mine and has full access to the castle"  
"of course sire" says Agravaine bowing his head before saying "I will get on with my duties" before leaving. Stiles starts laughing as soon as Agravaine leaves with the others join in, Merlin walks into the room and asks "what's so funny ?"  
"don't worry about it" says Stiles. Merlin just shrugs his shoulders before getting on with his duties and Arthur asks Stiles "what does it mean when someone is attracted to both men and women ?" making Merlin drop something on the floor and Lydia looks at Merlin with a knowing smile and Stiles answers Arthur's question by saying "bi-sexual, is what you would call someone who is attracted to both genders"  
"really ?" asks Merlin.  
"yea, why ?" asks Lydia.  
"because that is what I am" says Merlin.  
"same with me, Derek and a few of our other friends including my best bud Scott"  
"can I ask something ?" asks Arthur.  
"of course Arthur"  
"who else is human in your group other than Spencer and Foxface ?"  
"Danny, Emily, Connor S, Matt, Wes, Debbie, Justin, Hunter, Ella, Melissa H, Mrs McCall (Scott's mom), Brian, Hanna, my dad and a bunch of others" says Stiles.  
"then how did you become a witch if your dad is human ?" asks Gwen at the doorway.  
"my mom, on her side of the family the males are witches" replies Stiles.  
"what kind of creatures are in your group ?" asks Arthur.  
"we have witches, werewolves, slayers, vampires, humans, hybrids, a kitsune, half demons, slayer witches (which are all males), a hybrid witch and a mystical hunter"  
"what's a slayer ?" asks Merlin.  
"what's a hybrid ?" asks Gwen.  
"what is a kitsune ?" asks Arthur.  
"a slayer is a female warrior with super natural strength" says Stiles.  
"a hybrid is half werewolf/half vampire" says Davina.  
"a kitsune is a Japanese trickster spirit" says Derek.  
"well slayers aren't always female, remember Stiles ?" says Spencer.  
"yea I remember" says Stiles.  
"you know a male slayer ?" asks Merlin.  
"yea I am a male slayer" says Stiles.  
"the first one to be discovered" says Derek with pride for his mate.  
"how many are there ?" asks Gwen.  
"two" replies Stiles. "a guy named Mike and me"  
"and you're a witch too, so you are a slayer witch" says Merlin.  
"yea"  
"that's interesting" says Gaius who had walked in with Gwen.  
"yea" says Stiles. Arthur turns to Luke and asks "did you have a fun night last night ?"  
"yea I did, it was the best" and Percival who was behind says "I had a fun night too, I wanted to give you this" he hands Luke a blanket of fur. Luke smiles before throwing his arms around Percival and kissing him before saying "I love it"  
"I am glad you like it, I made it myself"  
"home-made stuff made with love are the best gifts to receive" says Stiles.  
"I started making it since we first met, with some of the fur that was around Camelot" says Percival.  
"I love it, it's amazing" says Luke before kissing Percival again which almost gets to passionate Percival breaks the kiss and Luke asks "why did you break the kiss ?"  
"I don't want to go too far just yet, I'm not ready and I didn't give you that blanket for that, I gave it to you just as a gift because you deserve it"  
"you're not ready for sex ?" asks Aiden trying not to smile.  
"I want to wait and I'm sure that he does too" says Percival.  
"yea, I don't want to have sex" says Luke.  
"that's why I broke the kiss, so we don't go too far and we could end up regretting it"  
"that's very wise" says Phoebe.  
"that and Stiles said that the age of consent is eighteen where they are from"  
"not that mattered because Stiles and Derek had sex when Stiles was seventeen" says Lydia.  
"we can wait until I am seventeen till we have sex" Luke says to Percival who smiles and says "as long as you are sure"  
"I'm sure" is all Luke says.  
"well since that is out of the way, let's try finding the darach before she kills someone else" says Arthur and that's when Phoebe gets a premonition and once it finishes she says "the darach is working with someone and they are gonna target someone today"  
"where and when ?"  
"the citadel, at noon" says Phoebe.  
"who are they targeting ?" asks Arthur.  
"I don't know but they will attack today" replies Phoebe.  
"then we set a trap for them and hope to catch them" says Stiles.  
"what kind of trap ?" asks Gwen.  
"a magical one, one that will make all of her power-" says Stiles.  
"disappear" Luke finishes smiling before asking "how do we do that ?"  
"with a lot of power, multiple people with magic and a few really good spells" says Stiles.  
"so we fight this darach with magic ?" asks Arthur.  
"unless you want her to keep killing people and gaining more power to do whatever she wants" says Stiles. "then yes we will beat her with magic"  
"ok, what do we need ?" asks Arthur. Stiles list everything they need for the spells and everything. Gaius and Merlin go off to get the stuff they needed for the spells and the trap.

 **Merlin's POV**

Merlin and Gaius are getting the ingredients for the trap when Merlin asks "do you think this will work ?"  
"I assume that this spell will be difficult to cast but if anyone can do it, it will be a charmed one" says Gaius.  
"two charmed ones and a harvest girl" says Davina from behind them.  
"what's a harvest girl ?" asks Merlin and Davina explains it to them and Merlin says "they cut their throats open and sacrificed them ?"  
"giving us a lot of power and a lot of stuff happened too"  
"what are you doing out here ?" asks Merlin.  
"I was thinking about helping you collect everything we need" says Davina. "and we may need some other stuff too"  
"like what ?" asks Merlin. Davina lists the items and Gaius says "it will be difficult to get some of those items but we will try"  
"ok, you have to hurry too"  
"we will" says Merlin before going off alone and Davina asks "where are you going ?"  
"nowhere"  
"I'm going with you and I won't take no for an answer" says Davina following him after a while they stop in a field and Davina asks "why are we here ?" suddenly a huge dragon lands in front of them and Davina asks "that's why we are here ?"  
"hello young witch, it's an honour to meet you"  
"it's nice to meet you too, do you know who I am ?" says Davina.  
"yes and I know who followed you here"  
"we need to stop her from doing what she wants to do" says Merlin.  
"indeed we must young warlock but it will be difficult with the fact that the darach has teamed up with Morgana"  
"what should we do ?" asks Davina.  
"continue with your plan for Morgana will not be able to help her against the two charmed ones, a harvest girl and of course Emrys" says the Great Dragon.  
"who's Emrys ?" asks Davina.  
"that's what the druids call me" says Merlin.  
"so you will be helping us ?" Davina asks Merlin.  
"yea I will help you" says Merlin.  
"and what about you ?" Davina asks the Great Dragon.  
"you will not need my help, young witch"  
"you sure ?" asks Davina.  
"yes I am sure" the Great Dragon replies before flying off.  
"well I hope that we do succeed because if we don't the darach will gain enough power to travel back without us and to kill all of my friends" says Davina.  
"well I think the trap will because I will help you to set it" says Merlin before they walk back to the castle. When they get back Davina goes to see Stiles to work on the spell and Merlin goes to Arthur's chambers to see Arthur but when he gets there, he walks in and finds Arthur completely nude fisting a huge boner and he mutters Merlin's name but when Arthur turns his head he sees Merlin and covers his boner before yelling "MERLIN, what are you doing in here ?"  
"nothing but I can that see that you weren't doing nothing and muttering my name, what was that ?"  
"I uh- um- I can explain"  
"don't bother" Merlin says before attacking Arthur's lips with his own and they start kissing, they break the kiss and Arthur asks "why did you kiss me ?"  
"I like you and I know you like me since I caught you fisting that beautiful cock of yours" Merlin answers as he presses his thigh against Arthur's boner making Arthur moan. Arthur kisses Merlin again before taking Merlin's shirt off which comes off easily, they kiss more as Merlin fists Arthur's cock making his moan even more loudly. Arthur takes Merlin's pants off and shows that Merlin has a boner too which Arthur takes in his hand and starts jerking Merlin off. Arthur turns Merlin towards his bed before pushing him onto it and he lays on top of Merlin and kisses him. Merlin suddenly gets on top of Arthur before moving his head down Arthur's body while kissing his body on his way down, once he gets to Arthur's dick he engulfs with his mouth and sucks his dick and Arthur says "you are good at that" Merlin continues to suck Arthur's dick before kissing Arthur, jerking his cock. Merlin starts sucking again and after about five minutes Arthur pulls Merlin up and kisses him before flipping him over with Merlin's back on the bed Arthur stands on the side of the bed and he finds Merlin's entrance with his finger before pushing his finger inside making Merlin moan a little and Arthur says "just relax, you will be fine, ok ?"  
"oh I'm enjoying every minute of this" and Arthur starts fingering Merlin's ass before putting a second finger inside, after a while he put a third finger in Merlin making Merlin moan loudly and Arthur thrusts his fingers inside Merlin for a while before Merlin says "I want you inside me"  
"are you sure ?"  
"do me !" says Merlin before Arthur takes his fingers out, got to his drawers, takes out some oil, places the oil on his dick before inserting his dick inside Merlin and Arthur says "even after the fingering i was doing you are still so tight" he pulls out a little before pushing in, Arthur starts thrusting slowly and Merlin moans as he is fucked by Arthur. Merlin is moaning as Arthur fucks him, he suddenly tells Arthur "go faster and harder" and that's what Arthur does and Merlin moans louder than before and starts saying Arthur's name. Arthur thrusts into Merlin more and after about twenty minutes of Arthur fucking when Merlin who is jerking his cock says "I'm gonna cum" before his body is decorated with white streaks of cum and Arthur says "that's so hot and I'm about to cum, where do you want it ?"  
"inside me" and that's where Arthur blows his load, once he blowed his load he laid on Merlin's stomach and kisses Merlin before getting up and Merlin says to Arthur "that was amazing" before kissing him again. Arthur responds by kissing him harder but their kiss is interrupted by a knock on the door and Arthur yells "just a minute" he says to Merlin "go find something to cover yourself up" and Merlin grabs a curtain off the windows as Arthur covers himself with his sheets and yells "come in" the door opens and Derek, Stiles, Luke and Percival enter the room and Stiles says "we have everything set up"  
"why are you naked ?" asks Luke.  
"and why is Merlin naked ?" asks Percival looking at Merlin who is just standing there with the bright red curtains covering his lower body and Derek says "we will meet you both in the citadel once you are both dressed" he starts walking out before turning to the others and saying "come on let them get dressed"  
"of course" says Percival as they all leave the room closing the door behind them.  
"let's get dressed before we meet them" says Arthur and Merlin grabs his clothes just as Arthur goes off to grab his. Once they are dressed Arthur steps in front of Merlin and kisses him before saying "we should do this again"  
"I thought you would not want to do it again" says Merlin.  
"we are doing this again" says Arthur before kissing Merlin and leaving the room.

 **Stiles' POV**

Stiles, Derek, Luke and the other are waiting for Arthur and Merlin to arrive, once they did Stiles has Luke and Percival walk through the citadel alone. After about 20 minutes Jennifer and Morgana appear and Jennifer says "well looks like we got a virgin and a warrior"  
"yes, now all we have to do is find another virgin"  
"well, I'm a virgin" yells Foxface and Jennifer goes to grab Luke and Percival while Morgana goes to grab Foxface. With all the water on the floor (which was placed there just for Luke to use) Luke raises his hands and the water raises, Jennifer then yells "what are you ?"  
"I'm a witch" Luke thrusts his hands forward making the water crash into her, she recovers and tries to attack but she realises she has no power anymore and that's when she notices the circle that she is inside and she asks "how did you do this ?"  
"looks like you are trapped Jennifer" says Morgana before Davina gives her a headache using magic. Jennifer tries again but she soon realises it's no use and she gives herself up. The knights go to arrest Morgana and she attacks them before disappearing out of sight.  
"damn Morgana got away" says Merlin.  
"well at least we have the darach" says Stiles.  
"take her to the dungeons" says Arthur and the knights take her.  
"what should we do with her ?" asks Merlin and Stiles automatically says "kill her"  
"we will execute her tomorrow"  
"ok then, let's go do something" says Stiles to Derek.  
"yea, let's go" says Derek before he takes Stiles' hand and they walk off.

 **Luke's POV**

The next day they are in the middle of the citadel where Jennifer was to be executed after packing their stuff to take with them in some bags they left in their rooms. When it hit noon the citadel was packed with people. Percival, Luke, Stiles, Derek and the others are with the crowd of people who are there to watch the execution. When Jennifer finally came out she looked at Derek and Stiles and stopped walking but was pushed forward gently by one of the knights with her. Percival asks Stiles "when does the clone appear ?" (because they had cast the spell for a magical clone but delayed when the clone will appear and they changed Percival's appearance for when the clone shows up) the clone of Percival joins the other knights and Arthur comes out and delivers Jennifer's sentence before she is executed. Jennifer kneels and puts her head on the block and after about five minutes the axe comes down and chops her head off but as soon as she is beheaded a portal opens and the crowd runs away and Arthur comes down from where he was and asks "is this what you went through to get here ?"  
"yea but-"  
"but what ?"  
"we can't know about the future and everything else" concludes Merlin.  
"well no but we didn't tell you much, it's just you can't say anything to anyone and treat the clone like you would Percival, ok ?"  
"can someone get all of our packs ?" asks Stiles and they do, once they get back with their bags Derek says "we are ready to go home now"  
"ok, good luck in your time and have fun with whatever you need to do" says Arthur.  
"and I hope you and Merlin are happy together and that you are together for a very long time" says Stiles. They hug and Luke asks Percival "are you sure you want to come back with me ?"  
"yes I am sure" says Percival before kissing Luke and walking towards the portal holding Luke's hand. They all enter the portal and they end up back in the year 2013 in the business district in Rosewood and Stiles says "let's get to the Marin house before someone comments on what we are wearing" they all walk to the Marin house and people start staring at them and Stiles says "we are trying on some costumes for our high school dance" to the people staring. Once they get to the Marin house they knock on the door and Erica answers the door and before Stiles can say anything Erica has her arms around him very tightly and Stiles says "Erica I can't breathe and remember I'm pregnant" Erica lets go and says "well come on" they all enter the house and Ashley, Veronica, Laura, Debbie and Justin are in the kitchen and when they spot the group Veronica runs towards Spencer and hugs her. Ashley asks "do you know where Hanna is ?"  
"no we just got back" says Stiles.  
"who's he ?" asks Laura with a growl.  
"this is sir Percival, knight of Camelot and Luke's new boyfriend" says Stiles.  
"knight of Camelot ?" asks Justin.  
"Luke's new boyfriend ?" asks Ashley eyeing Percival.  
"they haven't had sex yet, they are waiting" says Derek.  
"that's good" says Ashley.  
"and we travelled to the past and that's how we met Percival" says Stiles.  
"you travelled to Camelot ?" asks Veronica.  
"yea and Jennifer Blake sent us there and travelled there to try and kill us" says Derek.  
"what happened to her ?" asks Debbie.  
"she got her head chopped off" says Lydia.  
"Jesus fucking Christ !" exclaims Debbie. "and you watched it happen ?"  
"yea and then a portal opened and we entered it travelling back here"  
"how long were we gone ?" asks Davina.  
"a day at least" replies Laura.  
"fuck" says Stiles making Ashley says "watch your language please"  
"I don't understand" Percival whispers to Luke.  
"some words we can't say" says Luke. "I'll teach you those words if you want"  
"ok" says Percival.  
"we were in Camelot for at least two days" says Derek.  
"maybe with time travel it's different" says Ashley.  
"yea, it might be different" says Derek.  
"we need some sleep" says Stiles.  
"can Percival stay here please ?" Luke asks Ashley.  
"ok but no funny business" she replies and they all go to their rooms for a good sleep knowing that when they wake up they will be going through time to find their friends.


	14. Chapter 14

**Cato's POV**

Once they had changed their clothes Mrs Brown then says "we can go to the dining room now"

"really ?" asks Mike.

"yes now let's go" they all leave Mrs Brown's room. The are walking towards the 1st class dining room when Mike says "this ship is so beautiful"

"yes it is" says Mrs Brown. Once they reach the dining room Mrs Brown says "we must maintain an act so they think you are my family"

"that will be easy" says Ella. "right ?"

"yea, we can do this" says Aria as they all walk in and they sit down at one of the tables and Mrs Brown starts talking to the others at the table and one of woman at the table asks Cato "what is your name ?"

"my name is Cato, and what is your name ?"

"i am Rose DeWitt Bukater"

"Rose, you have such a lovely name" says Cato smiling and one of the men ask "what is your surname ?"

"it is Hadley" replies Cato.

"Cato Hadley" says one of the other woman and Molly Brown says "he is one of my cousins, one that decided to join me on board this beautiful ship"

"it is one of the most beautiful ships i've ever seen" says Mike.

"thank you, my dear boy" says one of the other men and Mrs Brown says "oh that's right you designed this ship"

"yes i did" says the man and he asks "what are all your names ?" they all introduce themselves and Clove asks "what do people call this ship ?"

"the unsinkable titanic" replies Bruce Ismay. Klaus scoffs and Bruce asks "why do you scoff ?"

"i don't believe that any ship is unsinkable" says Klaus and Cal says "i'm sure that is what most people believe but this ship is unsinkable, mark my words"

"i shall" says Klaus with a vicious grin and Connor nudges him slightly and Klaus smiles gently. It is unknown if they realise what had just happened but they continue talking about the Titanic and Cato asks to be excused and Mike follows him. Once they are both back inside Mrs Brown's room Cato asks "what is gonna happen to this ship ?"

"it's gonna sink and lots of people are gonna die" replies Mike and Cato starts tearing up and he asks "how many people will die ?"

"i don't know the whole amount but it will be a lot"

"how many ?" Cato asks again.

"there are 2224 people on this ship including the crew and not including us" says Mona as she walks in the room.

"and how many will die ?" Cato asks her with a tear rolling down his cheek.

"1514 people" Mona replies and Cato starts sobbing on Mike shoulder because now he knows what will happen and he can't stop it.

"what would happen if we were to stop it from sinking ?" Mike asks Mona and Cato looks at him and asks "what would happen ?"

"we would change history and this ship will never be not be remembered"

"how does it sink ?" Cato asks them.

"the ship will hit an iceberg and it will float and sink" replies Mona as the others walk in the room and Mrs Brown asks "what are you all talking about ? and why was he crying ?"

"we can tell you, it could mess with history" says Mona.

"i don't care if it could mess with history and i won't ever tell a soul"

"you swear it ?" asks Connor.

"i swear i iwll not tell a soul what you tell me" says Molly (Mrs Brown)

"the ship will sink" says Aria and Molly asks "when ?"

"in a few days, so we need to get home or else we could die" says Mona.

"that's why Cato is crying because the ship will sink ?" asks Clove with a raised eyebrow.

"i am crying because 1514 people will die when the ship sinks" says Cato and Clove's face changes and she says "Cato has always cared about that kind of stuff"

"he cared about a lot of people dying ?" asks Ella.

"yea, he hates when people die unnecessarily" says Clove.

"like in the games" says Mike.

"what games ?" asks Molly and they explain about the Hunger Games and she completely looses her mind and starts yelling saying "that is completely barbaric, cruel and evil" and other things before she asks "is that what will happen in the future ?"

"in Cato's world, yes but not in this world" says Mike and Molly asks "how did you come to this world ?"

"i met some people who are from this world during the games and they cloned me, the other tributes and my siblings and we all travelled back to his world" says Cato.

"you were going to be apart of the games ?" Moly asks and Cato nods before saying "Clove was as well, we were the district two tributes, we both volenteered but i didn't want to be apart of the games"

"why did you volenteer then ?" Molly asks in a different tone.

"i was forced to by my parents, they needed the money and they would have had my siblings both volenteer when they were old enough"

"they are horrible parents then" Molly says before Ella says "we need to keep a low profile, so don't draw attention to yourselves"

"how would we do that ?" asks Cato holding Mike's hand.

"that" says Molly pionting at their joined hands.

"well that sucks" says Cato dropping Mike's hand, crossing his arms across his chest and scowling.

"don't worry, when we get back we can hold hands and kiss all we want" Mike says to Cato making him smile and dropping his arms.

"you can do all that but it has to be in the room, not out there where people can see you" Molly says to them and Klaus says "i will do whatever i wish and if anyone says otherwise i will drain them of their blood"

"how would you do that ?" asks Molly.

"he is a hybrid" says Connor.

"what's that ?" asks Molly.

"a half vampire/half werewolf" replies Bonnie.

"what about you, my dear ?"

"i'm a witch but i'm nothing like Mike and Cato" says Bonnie.

"and what about the rest of you ?" Molly asks the others.

"i'm human" says Ella.

"half demon" says Connor while holding onto Klaus.

"a slayer" says Aria.

"a slayer" says Clove grinning.

"only one human ?" asks Molly.

"yea"

"who sent you here ?" Molly asks and Klaus says "we don't know but it was a man"

"i know who it was" says Connor shocking the others and Klaus asks "who was it ?"

"Daniel Holtz, the man who took me to Quor-toth" Connor says looking in Klaus' eyes and Klaus lets go of Connor's hand and yells "i will kill him"

"who is this guy, this Daniel Holtz ?" asks Molly and Connor tell them all everyhthing he knows about Holtz and Klaus says "we need to kill him, once and for all" he goes over to Connor and kisses him and says "i'm sorry for my outburst"

"it's ok, i understand it's just i was too shocked to say anything" says Connor. "i'm sorry" Klaus kisses him and says "it's ok baby, i get it"

"what are we gonna do if he followed us here ?" asks Aria.

"we will kill him" says Klaus with a vicious smile and Connor says "you can have the honour"

"i will enjoy torturing him" says Klaus before kissing Connor.

 **Mike's POV**

The next night Mike is sitting with Rose, Cal, Molly, Ruth, Klaus, Connor, the group he came with, some of the other first class passengers and some guy named Jack in the dining room and they are talking about how Jack saved Rose and how he is from third class. Cato says to Jack "that was very brave of you, to save her"

"thank you but i'm sure anyone would have done what i did"

"not everyone is like that" says Bonnie.

"are you ?" Jack asks her.

"yes, i would save someone unless they threaten me and mine" Bonnie replies with a determend face and Ruth chuckles a little and says "let the men do the fighting, us women mustn't get into fights"

"i can fight" says Clove.

"as can i" says Mona smiling.

"well, i'm sure your husband doesn't like that" Ruth says making Mona almost drop her glass say "i don't have a husband nor do the other girls"

"really, no husbands ?" asks Rose.

"none, we don't need one but we do have boyfriends" says Mona.

"who are these boyfriends ?" asks Ruth with her nose in the air.

"Mike is my boyfriend" says Mona. "Cato is Clove's boyfriend, Hunter is Aria's boyfriend, Connor is Bonnie's boyfriend and Klaus is Ella's boyfriend"

"really and who is related to Molly ?" asks Bruce and Klaus answers "Ella, Mike who is Ella's son, Hunter, Connor and Aria who is Ella's daughter"

"interesting" says Cal and they all talk more until Jack says that he is leaving, he gets up, takes Rose's hand and kisses it before walking away and about five minutes later Rose gets up and leaves and Cato, Mike, Mona, Clove, Connor, Hunter, Bonnie, Aria and Klaus get up and Klaus says to Ella "i will keep an eye on them" and they follow Rose who is talking to Jack who asks if she wants to go to a real party and they walk up to Jack and Rose and Mike asks "can we join you, we need to get away from all of this"

"yea, come on" they follow Jack to third class where there is a party going on. They all sit down and one of the third class children go up to them and asks "are you from first class ?" before one of the adults go up to them, scolds the child and says to them "i am very sorry if the question was rude"

"no it's fine, really" says Cato who then lows his head to the girl's head and says "we are from first class but they are having a boring party and we wanted to have fun so we came down here to party with you" he then smiles and the girl smiles and Jack says as the girl is walking away with her mother "you were really good with her"

"yea, i have two younger siblings"

"who are they ?" ask Rose.

"Silas and Cassadine, Silas is quiet and gentle and Cassadine can be the same unless you make her angry, then she will hurt you" says Cato and Jack asks "what triggers her anger ?"

"anyone trying to threaten Cato or me or anyone that she likes" says Mike. "and i'm the same"

"anything else trigger her anger ?" asks an irish guy who was close and Cato replies with "if someone says something homophobic then watch out"

"she likes queers ?" asks another guy.

"yea" says Cato and Rose asks "what would she do if someone made her angry ?"

"well, she stabbed atleast two guys who made her angry and said something that i really am not happy about" says Cato with a frown and Jack says "tell us"

"well we were getting a guy who was trapped somewhere and we weren't really sure if he was a good guy or a bad guy and" he turns to Connor and says "you tell them what happened, you were there" and Connor says "well we were talking about if the guy we were getting was against us and if he was fighting certain people and I asked what if he was fighting Cassadine and Jeremy a friend of our asked 'and was a homophobic guy" right and Cassdine answered with 'he would get stabbed by me so many times that when i am done he would have already been long dead'"

"holy shit !" says the irish guy and Jack, Rose and the guys around them have their eyes wide open before Jack asks "was the guy homophobic ?"

"no he wasn't thankfully" says Cato.

"why do you say thankfully like that ?" asks Rose and Mike smiles, looks at Cato who nods and kisses him. Everyone cheers around them and Jack asks "where are you really from ?"

"you wouldn't believe it if we told you" says Connor as he sits on Klaus' lap and someone yells "you do know it's illegal to be a queer, you would be sent to prison"

"and if Stiles and Derek were here with Cassadine anyone who would try send them to prison would end up either dead or very badly wounded" Cato yells back and Rose asks "what is a Stiles ?"

"Stiles is one of our friends and Derek is his boyfriend and you don't mess with them" says Mike.

"i agree on that" says Mona. After a while they start dancing and Cato, Mike, Mona and Clove are on one of the tables dancing. Cato and Mike are dancing together and Mona and Clove get off the table to watch them dance and everyone is laughing, cheering and having fun. Jack is dancing with Cora (a little girl who is about 5 years old) before the song ends and Jack says to Cora "i'm going to dance with her now" pointing at Rose and Cora nods as Jack and Rose get ready to dance. After thirty minutes Rose, Jack, Klaus, Tommy (the irish guy) and a few others with a few others are sitting around a table and Tommy and some guy are arm wrestling and Tommy wins and Rose goes up to them and asks taking the smoke out of Tommy's mouth and putting it in hers "so you all think your tough men ?" she steps back and says "try this" she gets Jack to hold the end of her dress before she starts balancing on the tip of her bigs toes. She falls a little and everyone is shocked and are talking about it. Clove says to Tommy "i bet i could win an arm wrestling match against you" and Tommy says "i'll take that challenge"

"don't go easy on me because i'm a girl"

"i won't" and they get ready for the arm wrestle. They start and they are arm wrestling and Cato says to Mike "she is holding back"

"i can tell" Mike replies and Rose who over heard asks them "why do you think she is holding back ?"

"trust us, we know Clove, just wait for it" and it happens Clove slams Tommy's arm down winning the match and Tommy asks "how can you have so much strength ?"

"you wouldn't believe us if we told you, now we have to get back or Molly is gonna get worried" says Clove.

"same with my mom" says Mike.

"yea, we better go" says Cato yawning. They all heard back to Molly's room and they see Molly and Ella still awake and Ella asks them "did you have fun ?"

"we had a bust" says Mike before going of to bed.

 **Meanwhile in 2013 in Rosewood...**

Stiles and his group including Sir Percival are all at the Marin house after their little nap and Ashley asks "how will we be able to get the others ?"

"we are going to go through time and fetch them, we need something of their's to locate them" and they each come back with something from one of the people in each of the four remaining groups. For Cato his helmit from the tribute parade that Stiles had stolen, for Scott the dragon egg that he had gotten from his travel to Lore, for Hanna a necklace that Caleb had bought her for her birthday and for Melissa H her old baby sonogram. Stiles then asks "who is going with me ?"

"i am" says Luke making Percival say "where he goes i go"

"i'm coming with you and not taking no for an answer" Derek says to Stiles who says "i knew you would be coming"

"i'm coming too" says Erica and Davina says "me too"

"so will i" says Dawn as she walks into the room.

"i'll come with you" says Ashley.

"i'm coming too, who knows what could happen if i don't" says Lydia and Aiden says "i'm coming too" Stiles says "ok, now which item should we use first ?"

"the helmet" says Lydia "that way we can get Mike as well if we run into any trouble while travelling through time"

"ok, let's do this" and Stiles starts chanting a spell which after a few minutes sends them through time.

 **Connor's POV**

They had been on the ship for a few days now and it was the last night that the Titanic would live before sinking the next night. Connor and Klaus are laying together in bed when they are woken up by a loud crash and some loud swearing. They get up and head towards where they heard the noise bumping into the others and Molly who asks in a whisper "what was that noise ?"

"i don't know" replies Connor in a whisper, once they get to the room they see what or should we say who had caused all the noise and Mike runs up to them and asks "how are you here ?"

"we did a little spell focusing on this" says Stiles holding up a gold helmet and Molly asks "who in gods name are you ?"

"oh sorry, i'm Stiles" he says holding out his hand which she shakes and asks "you from the future too ?"

"yea we are, well most of us. either way we are to get them and now gonna get them and leave"

"we can't, atleast not yet" says Connor and a man asks "why not ?"

"Daniel Holtz is the one who sent us here, we need to get rid of him before we go with you" says Mike.

"and that's what we will do" says Stiles and Molly says "you will stick out like a sore thumb in those clothes"

"we don't care" says Erica smilling and Stiles agrees. Molly says "ok fine but i'm going back to sleep" and that's what everyone does. Stiles and Derek find a place for themselves and Erica lays next to Stiles and they all end up in a little pile of bodies.

 **Cato's POV**

They all wake up and realise that this will be the last morning that the Titanic will ever see again. Cato and Mike get out bed, walk into the sitting room and find a pile of sleeping bodies in there and Molly asks as she stands next to him "what's that about ?"

"it's called a puppy pile" Stiles says before untangling himself and getting up and he says "we need to find Holtz before a certain time"

"she knows the ship is gonna sink" says Mona.

"why ?" asks Stiles.

"don't worry, i won't tell but i agree you must find the man that you are looking for before the ship sinks" says Molly and Derek asks as he walks overs to them "will you help us ?"

"yes i will, now we must get to breakfast, the others will be waiting"

"we will be there soon" says Erica smiling a cheeky smile.

"alright then" they get dressed before heading towards the 1st class dining room and they get seated next to Rose, Ruth, Cal, Molly and a few others. About twenty minutes later they are stilling eating when they see Stiles, Derek, Luke, the strange man (Precival but they don't know his name) and Aiden. Cato asks them "where are the girls ?"

"they are on their way" says Stiles smiling about two minutes later Davina, Lydia, Dawn and Erica all walk into the dining room in their normal clothes shocking everyone in the dining room. Once the girls reached their table Cato says "damn girls you all look hot"

"well of course we do, we are some of the hottest girls on the ship" says Erica and Lydia mutters "smartest too"

"i agree with that" says Derek before sitting in an empty chair, the others at the table all get and to excuse themselves except Rose and Molly and they leave and Cato asks the man next to Luke "who are you ?"

"my name is Percival"

"we met him when we met Merlin and King Arthur" says Stiles and Rose asks "where did you come from ?"

"the future" says Stiles in a whisper.

"how is that possible ?" asks Rose.

"magic, my dear" replies Molly.

"yea and we need your help with something before we leave" says Stiles whispering to them both.

"what do you need ?" asks Molly and Stiles explains before saying "we better go" he gets up and the other follow him except Cato and Mike. Rose asks "what were those girls wearing ?"

"clothes from our time" says Mike.

"the others are very shocked at what they are wearing" says Rose before Cal comes back and takes Rose with him somewhere and Molly says to Mike and Cato "they going to be walking around the ship again today"

"that sounds boring" says Mike frowning.

"i agree" says Cato and Molly nods. After a few hours had passed and Stiles, Cato, Mike, Derek, Luke and Percival are all looking around the ship for Holtz when they hear Klaus growling at someone, when they arrive at where Klaus is they see a group of men around him and Connor and one of the men say to Stiles "this is none of your concern, go and carry on with your business"

"actually it is our business" says Stiles with a vicious grin and the men approach them but stop when they hear Derek let out a loud growl. One of the men ask "what was that ?"

"that was an alpha werewolf growling because you were approaching his mate in a threatening way" says Klaus and Stiles says "who also is in a delicate condition and can get angry easily, so go away and don't bother us unless you want to piss us off" one of the men says "i think we should do as he says" another says "we need to be rid of these queers" and Stiles uses his telekinesis on him making the man fly into the railing and all the other men back off. Stiles says to them all "let that be a warning to you, i won't be so easy on you next time" before he and the group start walking off with Klaus and Connor with them. Another few hours pass and the Titanic had hit an iceberg, Jack had been accused of stealing the Heart of the Ocean and was arrested and they still had to find Holtz. Suddenly they see Holtz and they go to chase him and they bump into Rose who is wearing a coat and they hear a clinking sound from the pocket, as the other go the get Holtz Cato, Mike, Hunter, Luke and Percival all stay with Rose as she pulls out the Heart of the Ocean, they are spotted by Cal and they all run till they reach the grand staircase and they see Jack and Rose kisses him before Hunter goes up to Rose and asks "can i take that necklace please ?"

"here have it, i don't need it" Rose hands the necklace over and Hunter says "Davina will love this, thank you" and he runs off with Cato, Mike, Luke and Percival to meet up with Stiles who is in the second class area with Holtz tied to one of the poles and Cato asks "is this the guy we are looking for ?"

"yes it is" says Connor turning towards Stiles. Klaus goes over to Holtz with a knife he found and slices into his skin making Holtz scream with pain as the knife was enchanted by Bonnie to cause alot of pain. After about ten minute they hear a baby crying, a young girl sobbing and a few other young children coming closer and Stiles opens the door and they see the children and their parents, suddenly the portal opens and Luke says "we can leave now, let's get off this ship and to safety"

"yea, let's get out of here" says Stiles before one of the parents says "please take my Cora with you, i just need her to be safe please take her" and the other adults beg for their children's life and Stiles looks at Derek pleadingly and he says after huffing "we will take them with us" and the parents all say their thanks and hand the children over, Cora who is five years old starts crying a little and Cato goes over to her and says "all your mommy and daddy want is for you to be safe, come with us" he holds out his hand which she takes and Stiles takes the baby and asks the baby's parents for the baby's name and they answer with Jacob and the others take the young children and Percival says to the parents "i swear on my honour that i will protect the children as best as i can" and the parents of all the children say their thanks again before leaving and Cora asks pointing at Holtz "who is that ?"

"he is a bad man who is still alive" says Klaus before saying "we need to leave now, i can see that the part of the ship that we are in is underwater, now let's go" Clove, Aria, Ella, Ashley, Davina, Lydia, Erica, Mona and Bonnie enter the portal with the little kids all except Cora who wants to stay with Cato. Klaus says to the rest of them "you need to leave now" and Stiles says "we are not leaving till he is in more pain"

"i have an idea" says Mike before grabbing the knife and cutting down Holtz's legs making them bleed, he hands the knife to Cato who lets go of Cora who grabs Mike and walks over to Holtz and cuts his arms before handing the knife to Stiles and Stiles cuts Holtz's chest open (all of this is done while Cora has her eyes covered by either Cato's hands or Mike's hands and Holtz is gagged) before handing the knife to Connor who cuts Holtz's left cheek open and Aiden cuts Holtz's right cheek open, Aiden hands the knife to Percival and he says to Holtz "you deserve everything you get, i heard about everything you did and you make me sick" before handing the knife to Hunter who uses all his rage and stabs Holtz, twists it and pulls the knife out but since Holtz is different they know that he will heal but he won't heal for a couple hours and by then the Titanic would have sunk to the bottom of the ocean. The boys who have little Cora with them look at Holtz as the blood from Holtz's body drips from him and the cold water enters his cuts making him scream into the ball gag, they all turn back to the portal and they all enter the portal and is sent to wherever Scott is.


	15. Chapter 15

**Scott's POV**

Scott and the others all end up at the O'Connell manor and Rick and Evelyn are talking about the oasis of ahm-shere and about going there and Rick is saying no to going, they continue talking and they don't notice their son has the bracelet of Anubis. Isaac goes to stop him from putting it on but is too late and it is on his wrist. As his dad walks somewhere and his mom comes down stairs, Alex tries to take the bracelet but he ends up hiding the bracelet under his coat sleeve and Peter whispers to the wolves in the room "someone is here, upstairs and some people are coming from outside" the wolves all tell the other except Evelyn and Alex. Scott as they all huddle around and they start planning for the impending attack before Alex walks over to them and asks "what's going on ?"

"nothing" says Scott. About five minutes later they are all just standing around, Evelyn and Alex are talking about the key for the chest, Scott and Isaac are talking to Allison and Kira, Kol and Jeremy are cuddling up to each other on the couch talking to Rebekah, and Peter and Prue are talking about some stuff when a man in red robe like clothes walk into the room with some other men and the man says "give me the chest"

"yea that won't be happening" says Prue getting up.

"and you think a woman can hurt me" he says before laughing and the other men laugh with him. That's when Allison, Kira and Evelyn picked up their weapons and the men stop laughing and Alex says "I don't think that was a good idea, I think we should call for dad now"

"trust us when we say, don't underestimate the girls" says Kol smiling viciously and the men all back down a little before the main guy asks "and how would you know ?"

"I used to date her" says Scott pointing at Allison.

"and she stabbed me, with knives at least twenty times" says Isaac.

"we only want the chest" says the main guy and Evelyn says "get out of my house"

"we should definitely call for dad now" says Alex.

"give me the chest or I will kill you"

"I think not" says some strange guy as he enters the room drawing his sword as the other men do and the fighting begins. Allison fires arrows at the men hitting a few of them but not killing them, Kira swung her katana at the men clashing with the men's swords, Evelyn was fighting a few men and all the others were fighting. After a little while the man asks "what's in the chest ?"

"the bracelet of Anubis" replies Evelyn and Scott thinks 'if only she knew where it really was' and he attacks some of the men before Evelyn is knocked out and taken. The main guy is fighting the stranger and after Evelyn is taken he knocks the stranger back, throws a knife at him which misses the stranger and leaves the house following the man who took Evelyn. About two minutes they hear gunshots being fired outside and they all run outside and find Rick and some other guy are behind a statue avoiding being shot, Allison fires off an arrow and it hits one of the gun men but he goes back inside the moving car, Scott says to Allison "nice shot"

"thanks" and Prue yells "can someone tell us what is going on ?" Rick and the guy who tries to flirt with Prue are talking to the stranger and after about five minutes of waiting the two strangers introduce themselves and Rick says to the whole group "with Evelyn kidnapped it would mean only one thing-"

"they wish to resurrect the creature from his grave" Ardeth Bay says to them.

"the creature ?" asks Isaac and Ardeth Bay explains the story and the creature's first resurrection and Prue asks "how do we kill this thing ?"

"we need to find him first, we must find this man" says Ardeth Bay holding out a photo and Alex says he knows the guy and where to find him. Scott says to them "we are going to help you and if we find a way home while doing it, I will be happy and we can get home"

"home ?" asks Jonathan.

"they are from the year 2013" says Alex.

"that's not possible" says Jonathan.

"it's possible and we need to go, if we are to get Evelyn back" says Prue.

"yes and since they have the bracelet we need to hurry and stop them from raising the creature" says Ardeth Bay.

"you mean the bracelet thing that was in the chest ?" asks Scott.

"yes, it is the bracelet of Anubis and they have it"

"I wouldn't worry about that" says Alex showing the bracelet, he explains what see was seeing and Jonathan asks "is that gold ?"

"by putting this on you have started a chain reaction that could bring the next apocalypse" says Ardeth Bay shocking Alex. Rick points at Ardeth Bay and says "you lighten up" he points at Alex saying "you big trouble" he then points at Jonathan and says "you in the car" and he asks the others "will you be able to follow us" Rebekah and the wolves smile and others all nod and they all head to the museum where the bad guys are.

 **Isaac's POV**

They are following Rick O'Connell and the others to the museum when Isaac asks Scott "do you think we can trust them ?"

"yea i think so" says Scott.

"we had better get there soon, I'm in the mood to fight" says Kol and Jeremy agrees. They arrive at the museum and Rick says "ok, Alex and Jonathan are staying in my car and I want you lot to stay here too, just in case" Scott and the others refuse to stay behind and Scott says "no offense but we can look after ourselves" he turns to the group and says "Peter, Isaac, Prue, Kol, Jeremy, Allison and I are going with you and fight, while the rest will stay here and guard Alex and Jonathan"

"that sounds like a good plan" says Ardeth Bay.

"so we are going to be protected by girls ?" asks Alex.

"never underestimate a woman" says Rick smiling. Kira, Rebekah and Emily all go towards Rick's car and they wait. Scott and the others all follow Rick and Ardeth Bay into the museum where Evelyn is being held. They enter the museum and Rick says to Scott, Isaac, Jeremy and Kol "you four are going with Ardeth and the others are with me"

"what's the plan ?" asks Scott. Rick explains the plan and they all head off to where they need to go. They are in position and are setting up when Isaac looks up and sees someone he never thought he would see again after being sent through time.

 **Kol's POV**

Kol, Isaac, Scott, Jeremy and Ardeth Bay are setting up where they needed to be with what they needed when Kol looks at Isaac and sees a shocked/scared face on him. Kol follows Isaac's gaze and sees a man with the guy who kidnapped Evelyn and Kol nudges Scott and asks "who's that guy that Isaac is looking at ?" Scott follows Isaac's gaze and his face changes before saying "that's Isaac's dad, he is the one who sent us here"

"what do we do ?" asks Jeremy.

"we will worry about him after we get Evelyn" says Isaac. "and then he is going back to where he belongs"

"and where is that ?" asks Ardeth.

"his grave, he was killed and then he was raised from the dead" says Isaac.

"and you are not happy to see him ?" asks Ardeth.

"no" Replies Isaac

"why ?" asks Ardeth.

"he was an abusive bastard who deserved to die" says Isaac with a growl.

"I agree" says Kol.

"me too" says Jeremy and Scott nods in agreement but Scott says "we can have him arrested for abuse too and that way no one feels guilty for killing him"

"I could do it" says Ardeth making the teens turn to him. "that way none of you will feel guilt for it"

"thanks but he is out problem to deal with" says Scott. They look towards where Mr Lahey is and they see Evelyn on a slab of wood waking up near what looks like a hunk of amber in the middle of the room with men in red in a circle around in on their knees bowing and chanting and another man standing next to a black book chanting in a different language and Scott says to Isaac "i bet Cato would know what he is saying"

"yea, he would know" says Isaac.

"who's Cato ?" asks Ardeth.

"a friend of ours, he is a witch like Kol" says Isaac looking at the scene below.

"a witch ?" asks Ardeth.

"yea, they are good witches" says Scott and suddenly out of nowhere appears Cato, Stiles Derek, Mike, Luke and some strange guy who is looking at the guns with confusion. Scott asks them "what are you doing here and who is he ?"

"this is Percival, Luke's new boyfriend" replies Stiles.

"who else is here ?" asks Jeremy.

"Aiden, Lydia, Davina, Ashley, Clove, Ella, Erica, Klaus, Connor, Aria, Bonnie, Hunter, Dawn, Mona, Zach Hale, little Cora, Jacob, Tiffany (child from the Titanic), Michael and Amy" says Stiles.

"what do you mean little Cora ?" asks Isaac.

"who are the last four people ?" asks Scott.

"little Cora and the other four were passengers on the Titanic and we saved them when the ship was sinking" Stiles explains.

"what about their parents ?" asks Jeremy.

"they asked us to save them" says Luke and he looks below and asks "what's going on ?"

"they are raising some creature from the grave and we can't do anything since they have someone hostage at the moment" says Isaac and suddenly the hunk of amber cracks open and something comes out of it, roaring. They all stare at it and Scott asks Ardeth "is that the creature ?"

"yes, that is Imhotep"

"is it evil ?" asks Stiles.

"yes it is"

"then let's kill it" says Mike and Percival finally asks pointing at the guns "what are those ?"

"they are guns, they are very dangerous" says Derek who then mutters "I hate guns"

"why ?" asks Ardeth.

"because hunters use them, right babe ?" says Stiles grinning and Derek nods before looking at the creature and so does everyone else. A woman enters the room and approaches Imhotep and says something to him in a different language and Cato translates what she is saying as she speaks "I am Anck-su-namun reincarnated" and then he says as Imhotep speaks "only in body, but soon. I shall bring your soul back from the underworld and our love shall once again be whole" and everyone except Ardeth look shocked. The man who raised Imhotep walk away from the two and goes to where the chest is and demands that it be opened. Cato continues translating "I have a gift for you" he then translates for Imhotep "her!" he then says as Anck-su-namun speaks "I knew it would please you to watch her die" and she click her fingers before the men in red try and take her. Imhotep then yells something that Cato translates to "the underworld await you" and Evelyn says to him that she will put him in his grave again and the boss guy says something to her before Imhotep says something which Cato translates to "burn her" she is lifted towards the fire burning in a coffin like thing, she screams and Rick jumps over the flame and Ardeth starts firing the guns with help from Derek and Jeremy. They enemy fire back and Mike, Stiles, Luke, Kol and Cato start using their powers before Imhotep walks over to a box saying as Cato translates "collect your bones ! gather your limbs! shake the earth from your flesh! your master is here!" and four creatures emerge from the urn, Rick says "not these guys again" Imhotep yells something in his language which Cato translates to "DESTROY THEM" and the creatures roar as they all leave the area. They exit the building and Evelyn tries to block the door but her husband stops her and says "honey, what you doing ? These guys don't use doors" and they both run towards an empty car.

"what the hells Jonathan ?" Rick yells as a double decker bus drives near them and it has Jonathan and Alex on it. Rick and Jonathan yell at each other for a little before Ardeth, Rick and Evelyn get on. Rick says to Scott and the others "get on"

"we have to find our friends, we will catch up with you later maybe" says Stiles and Rick agrees and they all run off to find the others.

 **Stiles' POV**

They find their friends about a block away and Scott says to Stiles "we should help them fight Imhotep"

"not with the little ones, we're not" says Percival.

"ok, how about we spilt up and then meet up once we have helped the O'Connell's" says Jeremy.

"that sounds good, so one lot will look after the kids and the others will help the O'Connell's" says Stiles.

"who is gonna look after the kids ?" asks Prue looking around.

"don't look at me" says Erica raising her hands and Stiles chuckles and says to her "you are coming with us"

"you are going to help O'Connell's, what about your pregnancy ?" asks Scott in a worried tone.

"i will be fine, Derek will be there" says Stiles.

"ok, so Stiles, Derek, Luke, Mike, Cato, Klaus, Connor, Percival, Davina, Dawn, Clove, Scott, Kol, Jeremy, Isaac, Peter and I will help the O'Connell's while the others look after the little ones" says Prue.

"good plan" says Scott and they split after saying goodbye but before they leave little Cora runs up to Cato and asks "do you have to go ?"

"yes i do, we might need the power of three, which I'm apart of" says Cato before hugging her and telling her to go back to the others and he says goodbye before leaving. The little ones and the ones looking after them follow at a safe distance to keep the little ones safe.

 **Cato's POV**

After saying goodbye to the others who are staying with the little ones Evelyn goes up to Cato and says "you were so good with her"

"i guess it helps that he has younger siblings" says Mike.

"how many siblings do you have ?" asks Evelyn.

"two" replies Cato.

"how old are they ?"

"Cassadine is eleven and Silas is thirteen" Cato replies.

"sooner or later your brother will have a girlfriend, don't you know" says Rick.

"he already does" says Mike.

"what's the girl's name ?" asks Evelyn.

"Patsy" replies Cato.

"where is she from ?" asks Evelyn

"my world" says Luke before Percival asks the O'Connell's "how are we going to get your son back ?"

"I know someone who can help" says Rick and Evelyn asks Cato "what are your siblings like ?"

"well Cassadine is quiet but if you say or do the wrong thing around her he will stab you with one of her knives and Silas is shy at first until he gets to know you"

"what do you mean about your sister ?" asks Rick.

"if you are homophobic and you say something homophobic to someone gay-" Cato says before Stiles cuts in.

"or if you attack a gay person-" Stiles says interrupting Cato.

"she will stab you with one of her knives" Cato says and Rick asks "how does she know how to use knives ?"

"we were trained with weapons while growing up" says Cato.

 **A Few Days later...**

They are in a dirigible and Ardeth is talking to Jonathan as Jonathan is trying to get his gold stick back from Izzy which he does, for about twenty seconds when Izzy takes it back. Rick and Evy are talking for a little while and while Cato, Stiles, Mike, Kol and Luke practise their powers while Percival, Jeremy and Derek watches them. Rick goes up to them as Cato is using his pyrokinesis and asks "how are you doing that ?"

"pyrokinesis, it's one of my powers" replies Cato with a smile.

"what can the rest of you do ?" Evelyn asks the other male witches and Stiles says "I have cyrokinesis, Mike has eletrokinesis, Kol has geokinesis and Luke has hydrokinesis"

"show us" says Ardeth Bay.

"Kol can't since we aren't on the ground" says Luke.

"that's right, geokinesis is the power to control and manipulate earth" says Evelyn.

"yea but Luke, Mike, Cato and I can show our powers to you if you all want" says Stiles and they all agree. Luke raises his hand and the water in the drinking containers all rise but before the water goes back into the containers Stiles freezes the water.

"that is amazing" says Jonathan and Mike says "you haven't seen anything yet but the rest of us will wait till we have landed to show you our elemental powers"

"do you have other powers ?" asks Rick.

"yea we do" says Stiles.

"tell us what they are" says Rick.

"Stiles has telekinesis, portal creation, cyrokinesis, apportation and we all share the power of glamouring" says Kol.

"what about you ?" Rick asks Kol.

"I have the power of transformation, whirling, molecular immobilization, geokinesis, thought projection and the shared power of glamouring" says Kol.

"and what about Cato ?" asks Ardeth Bay.

"I have the power of invisibility, empathy, omnilinqualism, premonitions, light darts and the share power of glamouring" says Cato.

"show us one of your powers then" says Izzy and they do, Stiles uses his apportation to summon Izzy's gold stick and Jonathan asks "you can use that to grab anything you see, can't you ?"

"yea" Stiles replies.

"like treasure" says Jonathan.

"that's using our powers for personal gain and we don't do that" says Luke.

"why not ?" asks Jonathan "imagine what you could do with your powers and the treasure you could gain from it"

"we have everything we need, we don't need treasure to be happy" says Stiles.

"Cato show us one of your powers" says Rick. Cato does, using his invisibility and Rick says "that will be useful while fighting Imhotep"

"yea, that power will be useful" says Ardeth.

"show us one of your powers Kol" says Evelyn.

"I need a pencil and some paper" says Kol and Rick gets the items he needs and once he grabs the items and gives them to Kol, he starts drawing and Jonathan asks mockingly "drawing is your power ?"

"just wait for it" says Stiles and once Kol finishes the drawing and what he drew appears out of nowhere, he turns the drawing around to show that the dog that had appeared was the same as the drawing. Evelyn asks "what power is that ?"

"thought projection and i can make the dog disappear too" says Kol.

"how ?" asks Izzy and Kol rips the drawing in half making the dog disappear.

"that's amazing" says Scott as he sits next to Isaac, Davina, Allison and Kira.

"thanks, it's supposedly a rare power to have" says Kol.

"and an awesome power to have" says Isaac.

"I bet they will be getting now powers soon" says Jeremy to everyone else and they all agree. A few days later they are all (everyone) back at the O'Connell manor and they are talking about everything and Stiles says "I have a few things you might recognise" he pulls out the book of the dead and the book of life and Rick says "you got those, when ?"

"while you were fighting the scorpion king" replies Stiles.

"well we better go" says Derek and Stiles agrees before chanting a spell to send them back home. They enter the returning home taking the books and the little ones with them. Little did they know is that coach Lahey had found a way home too.

 **Stiles' POV**

They return home and Stiles says to the children "ok, now that we are back in my time, we need to talk about some stuff"

"like what ?" asks little Cora.

"you can't mention the fact that you were on the Titanic"

"why not ?"

"because it sank about 101 years ago and they will possibly suspect something and you can't say anything about magic or anything else" says Stiles and Cato agrees saying "it would be bad if they found out about us being magical"

"I understand, where am I going to stay ?" little Cora asks.

"we will figure it out later" says Cato and Stiles says "we need to find Jude and the others that he was with " and that's what they do. Stiles, Derek, Cato, Mike, Klaus, Connor, Luke, Percival, Marvel, Davina, Lydia, Kira, Callie, Prue, Phoebe, Allison, Hunter and Aria all enter the portal travelling to whenever Jude and the others with him went.


	16. Chapter 16

**Jude's POV**

When they get to Flavia's tent they are greeted by a young woman and a man, the woman asks "who are you all ?" and they reply with "I'm Jude, what's yours ?"

"I'm Connor"

"Rue"

"I'm Silas" Silas says

"my name is Cassadine" says Cassadine.

"and I'm Jason" says Jason quietly.

"I am Miriam, Jonathan's sister"

"it's nice to meet you" says Jude. They enter the tent and talk for a while before the rest of the group that come with comes to Flavia's tent. The others introduce themselves and Jonathan asks "how did you get here ?"

"a portal, some lady chanted a spell and opened the portal and it sucked us in and sent us here" says Jason and Miriam's father says "you were brought here by magic"

"so maybe magic will help us het back" says Jude before reaching into his pocket and grabbing his little notepad and a pen. He says to them "I could create a spell that could send us back to our timeline"

"not a good idea, how about we wait ? I bet that Stiles will come and get us with the others and then we can go home" says Patsy.

"I agree with Patsy" says Silas.

"of course you do" mutters Cassadine.

"what does she mean by that ?" asks Flavia.

"Patsy is Silas' girlfriend" says Rue.

"really, when did you meet ?" asks Flavia.

"when they saved me from a bad guy who wanted to burn me alive" says Patsy and Nubia asks "why would he do that ?"

"it's a long story" says Patsy.

"ok" says Flavia. They talk for a while before going to sleep.

 **Cassadine's POV**

The next day Cassadine, Silas, Jude, Connor S, Flavia, Lupus, Nubia and Jonathon are near what looks like a market place to get some water, they talk to the guy who is giving them water for free and he tells them about the runaway slaves before they leave to return to Flavia's tent. When they return there is a man guarding the entrance and Flavia tell him that it is her tent before announcing her name and a male voice tells the man to step aside and Cassadine walks passed him in a smug way. When they have entered the tent they see a man there with Flavia's uncle Gaius and Gaius introduces him to them and the man asks Flavia how she solved it by asking "are you a seer ?" and she replies with "we just figured it out" the man smiles and Flavia and the teenagers and the kids all leave the tent before discussing the missing children and that he is a suspect. They all come back to the tent but this time they are carrying Jonathan as he pretends to be sick and they get invited back to his villa. A few hours later and they arrive at his villa and he is greeted by a young girl who he introduces as his daughter and the group he brought with him which has Jude, Connor S, Cassadine, Silas, Patsy, Flavia, Nubia, Jonathan, Lupus, Jason, Melissa H, Rue, Marvel and Cora. She looks at them before setting her eyes on Jonathan, Jude and Connor and says to them "your slave can bring your things"

"Lupus isn't a slave, he will come with me" says her father.

"well, you can't have these three, they are mine" says Pulchra and Connor asks "what does that mean ?"

"you are mine" she replies.

"if you mean in a lover kind of way, I'm sorry but I can't accept" says Connor. "I have someone already"

"who ?" asks Flavia.

"me" replies Jude and Pulchra screams before leaping onto them and she says "I've never met guys like you two"

"you are soo lucky you said that and not something against us" says Jude.

"why ?" Pulchra asks.

"because Cassadine would have gotten mad and she would have tried to hurt you, she is against people who hate guys like me and Connor" says Jude.

"how would she have hurt her ?" asks Pollius Felix.

"she has a set of knives that she uses" says Silas and Pollius says to Cassadine "you can come with Lupus and I"

"I will join you too" says Marvel. "her eldest brother asked me to look after her"

"you shall join us too" Pulchra goes off with Jude, Jonathan and Connor to the bath house while talking about it and the others except Lupus, Marvel and Cassadine follow them. Cassadine Lupus and Marvel follow Pollius Felix to the training ground for his warriors. He says to them "my friends this is Lupus, Marvel and Cassadine they have courage and quickness" before saying to Cassadine, Lupus and Marvel "these are my deputies and this is my right hand man Crispus, stick with him you'll learn fast" and Pollius Felix leaves leaving them with his deputies. Crispus turns around back to the men and starts training again.

 **Cora's POV**

They are relaxing in the baths when Pulchra comes and talks to Flavia before she realises that Rue and Nubia are in the baths with her, Cora, Silas and Patsy and she yells "what are you doing ? you can't let your slave girl bath with you"

"can't I ? but she needs-" Flavia says before Pulchra interrupts by saying "no ,no, no , you obviously haven't had a body slave for very long, have you ?"Nubia gets out of the bath and Pulchra continues by saying "you are funny, I thought father said you lived in Rome"

"Ostia actually" says Flavia. Pulchra giggles a bit and says "that explains it"

Pulchra notices Rue still n the baths and she asks her "why are you still in there, out you get"

"Rue isn't a slave" says Silas. "she is one of my friends and one of Cassadine's best friends"

"I see" she says before going over to where Jude, Connor and Jonathan are and she says "coo ee, it's Jonathan, don't be silly I can't see anything through all that steam, well not much" she walks off from the boys and over to her slave girl and says "I brought you some towels" before taking them off making them fall to the ground and she hits her slave girl making Cora growl and Flavia looks at her and asks Pulchra "did you design this all on your own" and Pulchra replies "of course, daddy trusts my judgement absolutely and she walks over to the slave girls and says "be quick, you have to do my hair before we dine" she then says to Flavia "you really must watch that completion Fluvia or you will be as dark as a field slave" before Pulchra walks and Cora says "that girl is a spoilt brat, if she ever talked that way in front of Erica or Stiles she would be in serious trouble"

"I agree" says Silas before saying "I bet she wouldn't stand a chance in the games, she would have lasted maybe 10 seconds" Flavia asks about what they are talking about and they say that it's a long story before she gets out of the bath.

"may I have a towel please ?" Flavia asks Nubia and Nubia picks one up and hands it to her.

 **Marvel's POV**

They are sitting in Flavia's room and Lupus, Cassadine and Marvel are telling them about what they did with the men and Flavia says "you should stick with the men since they have taken a liking to you, we all know who Jonathan will stay with" mocking Pulchra's obsession with Jonathan and she says to Nubia "Nubia you can listen to the slave's gossip and I'll just nose around"

"I'll stay with Lupus to make sure he stays safe" says Marvel.

"same here" says Cassadine.

"i guess we are staying with Pulchra" Jude says to Connor holding his hand.

"Rue and I can listen to the slave's gossip with Nubia" says Cora.

"and Patsy and I can stay with you" Silas says to Flavia.

"that's sounds like a good plan" says Jason (district six tribute). "and I'll sneak around to find stuff out and Melissa can talk to the bodyguard, he won't hurt her"

"so everyone knows where they are going ?" asks Marvel and they all nod.

 **Silas' POV**

 **A few days later...**

Silas, Jude, Connor S, Patsy, Pulchra, Flavia, Jonathan and Leda (Puchra's slave girl) are in a cave with a whole bunch of other children who had been captured and to lighten the mood Jonathan decides to entertain the other children by telling jokes and so does Flavia. Silas is sitting next to Patsy when Jude asks "who were those men in the masks ?"

"I don't know but when we get out of here we will find out" says Connor S.

"don't you mean if ?" asks one of the children.

"no I do mean when" Jude says to the boy.

"how do you know that we will get out of here ?" asks Pulchra.

"all we are going to say is don't underestimate the power of a slayer" says Jude before Silas says "meaning my sister will help us and with some help from some others"

"how can your sister help ?" asks Flavia.

"if she was here she would have broken the binds of her hands and taken ours off too" says Patsy.

"how ?" asks the boy.

"she is very strong, she can bend a piece of metal with ease" says Silas.

"I'll believe it when I see it" says the boy before the kidnappers come back and tell them that it's time to leave. They are lead out of the cave and when Silas turns around he sees Lupus and Cassadine on the rocks but before they do anything Silas shakes his head telling them 'don't do anything, get help' and that's what they do.

 **Cassadine's POV**

Lupus and Cassadine after seeing Silas and the others run towards Pollius Felix's home and once they get there, they enter his office but before the are in the middle of the room Lupus is grabbed by the throat and Cassadine takes out her knives and says "put him down or I will make you put him down"

"thank you Lucius you can put him down now" says Pollius Felix and he does then Pollius says to them "I've been expecting you"

"really ?" asks Cassadine giving Lucius a look before looking at Pollius "because Lucius attacked Lupus and if Lucius had done that to me he would be bleeding"

"you are a very brave girl, now do you know where the others are ?"

"yes, my brother Silas is with them and he told us to get help"

"then we shall help them" says Pollius.

"and we will come with you" says Marvel at the doorway with Cora, Melissa and Jason.

"alright let's move" says Pollius and they all head towards where Lupus and Cassadine had seen the children.

 **Jude's POV**

They are all board the ship and they set sail. The children are being hold down below and some of the men are sleeping. Nubia whispers Jonathan's name before Jonathan gives her a poach of what he thinks in sleeping powder.

 **Nubia's POV**

After taking the poach from Jonathan Nubia walks towards a pot of hot wine which is being stirred by a man and Nubia says that she will stir the pot and the man lets her and they talk for a little while and he tells her about his business until his business partner Crispus arrives and the man goes out to meet him. Nubia empties the poach into the pot and stirs it. About twenty minutes later she comes out onto the deck with cups holding the wine on a plate and she gives the men the cups and the men drink. Crispus starts taking names until he hears "Polla Pulchra, daughter of Pollius Felix" and Crispus yells "what !" before saying "Lucrio, you've captured the patrons own daughter. You fool"

"how was suppose to know, they brought her in" Lucrio says motioning to the two men that took the kids while Pulchra stands smug while they talk and they are motioned back into a big group Flavia asks if they are gonna ransom them and Lucrio says "no, thanks to her" pointing at Pulchra before the men start acting strange.

 **Connor's POV**

The men start acting strange and Flavia asks "aren't they suppose to be falling asleep ?" and they see Nubia talk to one of the main men as the other men are acting crazy and the man Nubia is talking to is the same thinking a large robe is a sand cobra. A man who is on the top of the mast yells "I can fly" before jumping off and landing in the water. Nubia grabs a knife and starts cutting the robe off the children's wrist and Jonathan says "my father has got some funny stuff in his capsule, that certainly wasn't sleeping powder" the men are just acting weird before the children tie them to the mast. Flavia says let's turn the ship around and head for shore"

"that's a great idea but how do we turn it around ?" asks Jonathan and after a little while they are still floating until they see a ship and Flavia says "oh no, not Venalicius not now"

"who ?" asks Pulchra.

"Venalicius, a slave dealer" Jonathan tells her and Jude says "I am not becoming a slave"

"i knew he was in league with pirates" says Flavia before she turns to Nubia and talks to her and Connor says to Jude in a whisper "now would be a good time to use your powers, right ?"

"yea, I guess I'll have to, to make sure we don't get turned into slaves" Jude whispers back.

"where's Crispus ?" asks Venalicius.

"I am" says one of the men who isn't really Crispus and Venalicius asks "what have you got for me then ?" he looks at the kids and recognises Flavia before saying to the man I'll take them off your hands if you don't mind and even if you do" before yelling "seize them" and that's when Jude says "oi fuck face" before raising his hands and blowing Venalicius to the front of the boat as the other children attack the other men with food. After a while Lupus, Cassadine, Marvel, Cora, Lucius and Pollius Felix jump on board and Pollius says "Lucius restrain these men" before Pulchra runs up to her father and hugs him. Pollius asks Crispus "Crispus what happened ?"

"we tried to save them" says Crispus and Pulchra says "he lying daddy, he is the ring leader" Lupus approaches Venalicius and attacks him making Venalicius yell out and Pollius Felix says to Lupus "no, no Lupus, it's all right, it's all right" hugging him as Lupus struggles in his grasp and Cassadine walks over to Lupus and says "he will be going to prison and that is worse then death" Lupus looks at her and she says "my brother's friend Dawn says that death is the easy way out for someone who should suffer" and Pollius says to her "that and killing someone is not a good idea"

"that too" says Cassadine smiling before a portal opens in the middle of the ship and Pollius asks "what in the gods names is that ?"

"a time portal" says Cora. "which means"

"my brother is coming" says Cassadine as Cato, Stiles, Derek, , Mike, Klaus, Connor, Luke, Percival, Davina, Lydia, Kira, Callie, Buffy, Angel, Allison, Hunter, Prue, Phoebe and Aria all exit the portal and it closes as Cassadine and Silas run up to Cato to hug him and Jude runs up to Callie and Pulchra asks "how did you do that ?"

"magic and now we can leave" says Stiles.

"wait, can they stay for a little while longer ?" asks Flavia as Derek eyes Pollius as he holds Lupus and Silas says to him "Lupus was going to attack Venalicius and Pollius Felix stopped him that's why he has Lupus" and Stiles says "Lupus, that means wolf in Latin"

"yes, do you know Latin ?" asks Flavia.

"some, my friend Lydia knows it though and so does Cato for some reason"

"that's impressive" says Pulchra and then Mike asks looking at the men who were tied up "why are they tied up ?"

"they kidnapped us and were going to ransom us" says Silas. "but we tied them up then Venalicius come and he is a slave dealer and was going to turn us into slaves"

"what ?!" yells Cato and Mike at the same time before turning towards Venalicius and Pollius says to them "he will be sent to prison for trying to take them and turn them into slaves, you have my word" and Stiles says "let's get out of here before I get sick" holding his stomach and they all sail back to land.

 **Derek's POV**

They are at Pollius Felix's house at the baths when Stiles says to Derek "next we are going to get Jackson and the others with him"

"yea" Derek replies before nuzzling Stiles' neck and Pulchra goes up to them and asks "are you two together like Jude and Connor ?"

"yea, we are" and she says "that's amazing, can you tell us where you are from ?"

"and how Jude was able to blow Venalicius away ?" asks Flavia and Stiles looks at Derek who gets up and calls for the others before saying "Stiles you can tell them" and Stiles says "we are from the year 2013 and Jude is a male witch like me"

"a male witch ?" asks Pulchra.

"yea, the male witches all have powers and boyfriends" Stiles says before smiling and Flavia asks "what kind of powers ?" and Pulchra asks "who is dating who ?"

"well, I'll list which witch has what power and then I'll tell you who is dating who, ok ?" says Stiles and the two girls nod before Stiles says "well let's start with Jude who has the power to control air and wind, Luke can control water" he points at Luke and Luke raises the water in the baths as the children watch. "Mike has the power of lightning" and Mike uses his eletrokinesis on one of the pillars "Cato has the power to control fire" and Cato makes a fire ball in his hand and lights a fire before making the fire dance. "Kol has power over the earth" and Kol concentrates making the earth shake a bit scaring some of the kids and Kol apologies. "and I can make ice" before grabbing a cup, scooping up some water and freezing it. "and those are just the elemental powers"

"what other powers do you have ?" asks Nubia and Jude says "Stiles, Kol and Cato are the only ones who has more than one power"

"at the moment, I bet you will get some more powers sooner or later" says Stiles and Pulchra says "tell us the other powers you have" and the other kids nod and Stiles says "you have to keep all of this a secret, no one can know" and all of the kids agree.

"ok then, I have the power of telekinesis, portal creation, cyrokinesis the power to create ice, apportation and glamouring which is a shared power" says Stiles.

"I have the power of invisibility, empathy, pyrokinesis the power to control and manipulate fire, premonitions, omnilingualism which lets me understand any language that is spoken, light darts and glamouring"

"I have the power of transformation I can turn people into things, molecular immobilization basically freeze time, whirling which is a teleportation power, Geokinesis the power to control earth, thought projection and glamouring"

"show us one of the other powers" says one of the boys and Stiles, Kol and Cato look at each other before Cato says "ok but we choose the power that we will be showing you" and the kids agree. Kol goes first, he starts drawing on a piece of paper and once he had finished his drawing he concentrates and before long a wolf appears and Lupus looks at it and the wolf goes over to him and Kol says "he is only around until the drawing is ripped in half" and Flavia says "do it" Kol rips the drawing and the wolf disappears. Cato decides it's his turn to show a power and he leads all the kids to the training ground and he fires off a few light darts and Jonathan asks "what was that ?"

"a light dart" says Cassadine. Stiles takes his turn and decides to use his telekinesis and lifts a few swords with his mind and Pulchra asks "can anyone do that ?"

"only if they have the power of telekinesis" says Stiles.

"why do you have more powers than Jude, Mike and Luke ?" asks Flavia.

"well, the reason Kol, Cato and I have more powers is because we are the charmed ones, the three most powerful male witches ever" answers Stiles and Pulchra asks "when are you heading home ?"

"as soon as possible but we have to get some of our other friends who had been sent through time" replies Stiles.

"what timelines did you all go to ?" asks Nubia.

"we can't say" says Stiles. "only know that we are all safe and will be safe when we return home" Stiles says to them all and Flavia asks "can all witches cast spells ?"

"yes, they can but it depends on how much power is behind the spell for it to work" replies Stiles and Derek says "I think we should go now, we don't know if they are ok or not" and Stiles agrees before saying to the kids "you promise not to tell anyone about us ?"

"we all promise and do come back" says Pulchra before Cassadine goes over to Lupus and says "this is for you, to remember me by" giving him on of her knives before the portal to whenever or wherever Jackson and his group is. They say goodbye before entering the portal leaving 79AD behind. Little do they know is the woman who sent them there is taking a portal back to 2013 to tell their enemies about what's going on.


	17. Chapter 17

**Jackson's POV**

Jackson and the other follow Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy and they all enter a chamber that is full of stuff and Peter says I can't believe it, it's all still here" and Susan, Edmund and Lucy goes towards some chests while Peter picks up something that has a lion's face on it. Lucy says "I was so tall"

"well you were older then" Susan says to her.

"as opposed to hundreds of years later... when you're younger" says Edmund wearing an over sized helmet and the two girls laugh a bit. Peter blows the dust off the thing he has in in hands before putting it down and walking to him chest. Lucy asks Susan "what is it ?"

"my horn, I must've left it on my saddle the day we came back" Susan replies and Peter opens his chest, picks up his sword, un sheaths it and says "As Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets it's death"

"when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again" Lucy says. "everyone we knew ... Mr Tumnus and the Beavers... they are all gone" they stand in silence for a moment before Peter says "I think it's time we found out what is going on" and Lucy nods. Stefan asks them "can we grab a few weapons ? just in case we need to fight"

"yes, grab what you can use" says Susan and Peter says "and those who can't use a weapon, we can teach you" before they all grab a weapon. Wes picks up a sword, Matt grabs a crossbow, Rona grabs a sword, Jackson, Stefan and Elijah just stand there and waits for the others to grab their weapons and Lucy asks them "aren't you going to grab any weapons ?"

"we have our weapons" says Jackson as Glimmer asks "are there any more bows ?"

"here you go" says Susan handing her a bow and a bunch of arrows.

"what weapons do you have ?" Edmund asks Jackson, Elijah and Stefan and Jackson unleashes his claws before saying "these and my teeth are my weapons" the girls look at him and Peter says "i guess that will do"

"what about you two ?" Lucy asks Stefan and Elijah and he replies with "I'm a vampire, i will be able to hurt anyone that tries to hurt us"

"ok, how ?" asks Edmund and he explains about vampires. Susan then asks "do you drink human blood ?" and Jackson says "no he doesn't, he drink animal blood but if he did drink human blood he could heal the person with his blood"

Matt and Wes start talking about their weapons when Edmund walks over to them and asks "do you know how to use that ?" pointing at the crossbow in Matt's hands.

"yea, I know how to use it" replies Matt before Wes asks "why ?" and he explains about his hometown and the things that happened there.

"wow, sounds like you've had a lot of battles" says Lucy.

"yea, in a way we have" says Matt before they all exit the chamber.

 **Matt's POV**

After leaving the chamber they all walk on the beach until Matt sees a boat wit two men in it. Matt tells the others about what he sees and they all watch the boat. The boat stops and the men get up, pick up someone and before they throw him in the water Susan fires an arrow at the boat and yells "drop him" the men throw the dwarf in the water, Peter and Edmund run to get the drowning Dwarf and one of men in the boat grabs a crossbow but is shot by Susan and the other man gets away. After the dwarf had been rescued from the water Lucy cuts the binds off his hands and after two minutes the dwarf yell "drop him, is that the best you could come up with"

"a simple thank you would suffice" says Susan.

"they were doing fine drowning me without your help" says the dwarf.

"maybe we should have let them" says Peter and Lucy asks "why are they trying to kill you anyway ?"

"they're telmarines, it's what they do" replies the dwarf.

"telmarines, in Narnia ?" asks Edmund.

"where have you been for the last few hundred years ?" asks the dwarf and Lucy says "it's a bit of a long story" as Susan hands Peter his sword.

"oh, you've got to be kidding me. you're it ? you're the kings and queens of old ?" asks the dwarf and Peter says "high king Peter the magnificent" and Jackson rolls his eyes making Wes, Matt, Stefan, Elijah, Hanna, Alison and Piper start laughing a bit and Susan says to Peter "you probably could've left off the last bit"

"probably" the dwarf laughs a little.

"you might be surprised" says Peter drawing his sword and Glimmer mutters to the girls "he thinks he is so cool"

"i bet the sword length means something" says Rona wiggling her pinkie finger and the girls and Jackson, Stefan, Matt and Wes laugh a bit and the Pevenesie kids all look at them in a confused way. they draw their attention back to the dwarf and as Peter holds his sword the dwarf says "oh, you don't want to do that, boy"

"not me, him" motioning to Edmund and Edmund draws his sword and the dwarf and Edmund fight which results in Edmund winning. The dwarf drops to his knees and says "beards and bedsteads, maybe that horn worked after all"

"what horn ?" asks Susan and the dwarf tells them and they all go to find Prince Caspian and the other narnians.

 **Stefan's POV**

The next day the group, the Pevensies and the dwarf are sleeping when Stefan notices Lucy go off alone and he wakes Peter and Jackson to tell them and they follow her. When they catch up to her she is about to bump into a minotaur and Peter stops her before covering his lips with a finger, sneaking up to it but before he can attack he is attacked by a boy with a sword of his own and they battle it out until Lucy yells "no, stop" as she and Jackson come out of hiding. Peter looks around and he looks at the boy and asks "Prince Caspian ?"

"yes ? and who are you ?" asks Caspian and Susan yells "Peter" as she, Edmund and the others including the dwarf approach them. Caspian looks at them before looking at the sword in his hands which is Peter's sword and says "High King Peter"

"i believe you called" says Peter.

"well yes, but.. i thought you'd be older" says Caspian.

"well if you like, we can come back in a few years" Peter says to him.

"No. No, that's all right. You're just... You're not what I expected" Caspian says as he looks at them all, his eyes lingering at Edmund and Edmund smiles slightly before Caspian looks at the others. They all walk for a while as they all talk and everything, Jackson is walking next to Stefan when Jackson stops, takes Stefan's hand and asks "why aren't we dating yet ?" everyone stops walking and looks at them. Stefan replies "I want to date you but I want to take it slow"

"really, how about when we leave here, we go on a first date and see what happens ?" asks Jackson and Stefan says "I'd like that" and Hanna mutters "finally, now how about we talk about what happens next ?"

"once we get to their camp we can talk plans" says Peter and Alison A says "you really like being the boss, don't you ?"

"i'm the high king" says Peter and Wes says "not to us, we follow the leaders of the pack and the counsel of leaders"

"who are these leaders ?" asks Susan.

"we will tell you once we get to their camp" says Matt and they all walk there. About thirty minutes later they arrive at their camp which turns our to be a huge stone building and it was called Aslan's How. Once they arrive inside Peter says "tell us about this counsel"

"well. the counsel has the three alpha pairs and Laura who is Derek's sister, Derek, Scott, Talia and Laura are all alphas and Scott, Derek and Talia have found their mates which means they are going to be with that person for the rest of their lives"

"who are their mates ?" asks Edmund.

"Derek's mate is a guy named Stiles, Scott's mate is a guy named Isaac and Talia's mate is Derek's father and he is named James but that is just for Beacon Hills but I bet that everyone will unite their leaders into a huge counsel which will probably include Stiles' dad and Scott's mom"

"are their parents ok with them dating a member of the same sex ?" asks Susan.

"in our timeline it's accepted more openly than in yours" Wes says to Susan and they talk more for a while.

 **Piper's POV**

They had been in their camp for a little while until one of the fawn rushes in and tells them that a telmarine scout knows where they are and after five minutes Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Caspian, the other narnians and the group are all near the stone table talking and Peter suggests attacking the telmarine castle and Caspian says that it's impossible and that it would be better to stay where they are and Susan agrees which make Peter give her a betrayed looked and Trufflehunter says that he would rather be underground. Peter approaches Caspian and gives him a speech saying how he appreciates everything he had done but the place they are in is not a fortress but a tomb and Edmund says that if the telmarines are smart they will just starve us out and Jackson says "not if Stefan and Elijah get the food, they are faster than any of the telmarines"

"how fast ?" asks Reepicheep.

"very fast" replies Matt before Peter says that we are to attack the castle and spare lives and Lucy disagrees with him and they argue a bit before Peter makes the order for them to attack the telmarine castle. Hanna, Alison A and Rona decide to stay behind with Lucy and some of the other Narnians.

 **Wes' POV**

It is late at night when they go to attack, Edmund, Peter, Jackson, Susan, Stefan, Wes, Matt, Elijah, Glimmer and Piper fly there while being held by griffins. When Edmund lands on the castle he sends out a signal to the others that are flying with griffins that it's ok to head towards them and to the narnians that they can march towards the castle. The other all land and they fight the guards around them before doing what they all need to do which is rescue Caspian's professor and a few other things.

 **Hanna's POV**

Hanna, Alison, Rona and Lucy are all sitting near the broken stone table and Lucy is telling them about how it broke and Hanna says "I hope they all get back safely"

"they will" says Rona and Alison says "I don't know what we should be more worried about, not being able to get home or them dying"

"Aslan will help you to get home and I don't think your friends will die" says Lucy.

"but to attack the telmarines without full knowledge of them is suicide" says Rona

"how do you know ?" asks a fawn who had over heard the conversation and Rona tells them about when she was a potential slayer and the first battle against Caleb the woman hating priest and how most of the girls were badly hurt and some of them killed and Lucy says with a sad face "that's horrible"

"I know but Caleb the priest is dead now" says Rona.

"how did he die ?" asks Hanna.

"Buffy chopped him in half with the scythe" says Rona.

"how did she do that ?" asks Alison and Rona grabs an axe and says "she spun it around before hitting the blade into his groin and then she cut upwards cutting him in half" and the girls and the fawn are wide eyed and Hanna says "that would have hurt" and the others all agree.

 **Glimmer's POV**

After about twenty minutes after the alarm bells had gone off everyone was in the square fighting when telmarine archers all point their crossbows at them all and they wait for the signal from Miraz and suddenly as the fighting subsides and Peter orders everyone to retreat a portal opens and Piper freezes the telmarines before Peter walks up to her and asks "what is that ?" pointing at the portal "and how are they all frozen in place with ice or being turned to stone" some people come out of the portal and Prue says replying to his question "it's one of her powers and I think that we should leave here and wait a while"

"everyone retreat" Peter yells and everyone heads towards the exit. They all exit before the telmarines unfreeze but just as the last of them are leaving the telmarines unfreeze and are able to shut the gate which has Stiles, Derek, Prue, Piper, Kol, Cato, Mike, Jude, Luke, Percival, Stefan, Klaus, Connor, Jackson, Glimmer, Cora and some of the narnians trapped inside and Miraz is about to give the order to kill them when Clove on the other side along with Buffy, Elijah and Aria all try lifting it and Miraz laughs at them before Derek, Mike, Klaus, Stefan, Connor, Jackson and Cora help them and they are able to lift it above their heads before both Stiles and Prue use their Telekinesis to lift the gate higher letting the narnians escape and Miraz grabs a crossbow and decides to fire it at Stiles, when he fires the arrow it hits Stiles and it bounces off him with ease which surprises him. Once everyone is out Prue and Stiles keep the gate up until they are both outside and as the telmarines all rush towards them they drop the gate and run after the others who have all left the scene. They get back to their camp and Lucy, Rona, Alison and Hanna run out to meet them and when Hanna, Rona and Alison see Stiles and the others they run up to them and Hanna asks "can we get out of here now ?"

"you can't leave, not yet, we need to defeat the telmarines and you can help us do it" says Lucy.

"she's right" says Piper. "we have to stay and help them"

"all right we will stay, who is the leader of this army ?" asks Stiles.

"i am" says Peter and Stiles says to Peter "we will help you" before turning to everyone else he says "and word of warning flirt with Derek and i will cut you in half" before him and Derek go inside the how and Glimmer says to everyone "Stiles is territorial when it comes to Derek" and the others who know Stiles all agree before they all enter the how.

 **Kol's POV**

They had been there for a little while and Jeremy, Kol, Cato, Mike, Stiles, Luke, Percival, Jude, Connor S, Klaus, Connor (Angel's son) and Derek are talking about Stiles being unable to be harmed when they hear swords clashing and they all run to see what is going on. When they get their they see Edmund fight a wolf like creature, Peter fighting some hideous creature which he kills, Lucy and Trumpkin fight Nikabrik and Caspian standing near a huge wall of ice that has a woman in it. Peter kill the creature he was fighting and Edmund kills the wolf creature before Peter bumps Caspian and yells at the woman in the ice "stay away from him" after a little while the woman suddenly arches back before the ice wall shatters and Edmund is standing behind it and he says to Peter "I know, you had it sorted" before walking off. Kol walks over to the place where the ice walk was and he picks up a long stick out of the ground and Lucy says "be careful with that" and Peter says "put it down"

"it's beautiful, a little broken but that can be fixed" says Kol before chanting a spell to repair items and it gets fixed and Caspian asks "what can that thing do ?"

"it can turn people into statues, so Kol break it, we don't need it" says Peter and Kol says "I won't break it and you may not but I have the feeling that we will when we return to our world"

"that's if Aslan allows you to keep it" says Lucy.

"i'm sure he will when he finds out who we are" says Stiles before him and Cato walk over to where Kol is and says to Peter, Lucy, Trumpkin and Caspian "meet the charmed ones, the most powerful male witches to live at least for now"

"and the Halliwell sisters are also charmed being the three most powerful female witches to exist" says Cato and Peter says "you can keep the wand as long as Aslan allows it" before walking off.

 **Cato's POV**

The next day they are all talking to each other when Edmund walks into the room and sees Caspian who is talking to Hanna before walking back out of the room and Cato, Cora, Lydia and Mike get up and run after him. When they catch up with him and Cato asks "what's wrong ?"

"nothing" replies Edmund.

"is it because Caspian is talking to Hanna that you walked out ?" asks Mike.

"no" Edmund replies quickly and Mike says "because Hanna is dating a guy named Caleb in my world and Hanna loves Caleb a lot"

"well it's not because of them talking to each other" says Edmund before turning around to walk off and Cato says "it's because of that woman isn't it ?" stopping Edmund from walking off. Edmund turns around and asks in an angry tone "what makes you think that ?"

"because I could sense your emotions when you killed that woman in the ice" says Cato and Edmund asks "how ?"

"I'm an empath, I can sense peoples emotions, it's not fun sometimes" says Cato.

"what did you feel when I walked back out of the room just then after seeing Caspian talking to Hanna ?"

"jealousy and you weren't jealous that Caspian was talking to Hanna but that Hanna was talking to Caspian because you have a crush on him, right ?"

"I uh, i don't know what you are talking about" says Edmund and Mike says "just talk to him and see what happens"

"fine, can you come with me and you can tell me what he felt at the time of the conversation" Edmund says to Cato and Cato agrees before they walk towards where Caspian is and Cato says "Caspian, can we talk to you ?" and Caspian nods before walking with them. Once they get outside Caspian asks "what did you wish to discuss ?"

"Edmund wanted to talk to you about some stuff and we are here to watch" says Mike. Cato nods at Edmund and Edmund says to Caspian "I wanted to talk to you about earlier"

"you mean when you walked into the room took one look at me and walked off with a single word ?" asks Caspian.

"yea"

"what about it ?"

"I like you" says Edmund going a little red.

"I like you too but what does that have to do with anything" says Caspian and Edmund looks at Cato before Mike explains "it means that he likes you as in more than a friend"

"what do you mean ?" asks Caspian.

"I want to be more than your friend but I know I can't because one you only see me as a friend, two I'll be leaving soon and three you like my sister as more than a friend" says Edmund before Caspian just walks up to Edmund and kisses him and Cato is overwhelmed by the emotions off the two guys that he was feeling dizzy but the joyous moment was cut short when Mike tapped on Edmund's shoulder and he points towards the forest which has an entire army of telmarine solders. Edmund runs to tell the others and Mike says to Caspian "treat each moment you have with him as your last until it is time to leave" and Cato says to Mike "go get Stiles, we will need his help" and Mike does leaving Cato and Caspian alone until Peter, Lucy and Edmund run towards them and following them is Stiles, Derek, Luke, Percival and Kol who is with Jeremy.

 **Mike's POV**

After finding out the telmarine army is outside everyone listens to Peter tell them a plan which Trumpkin hates and says that Lucy shouldn't go out into the forest alone and Susan says "she won't be alone"

"I agree on that" says Cassadine. "i'm going with you, you might need the strength of a slayer" and Trumpkin says that he will join them and Lucy says that he will be needed here. Caspian speaks up and explains about the customs of his people and that there might be one that can buy them some time and they all agree.

 **Stiles' POV**

The one on one battle ended with one of the lords stabbing Miraz with one of Susan's arrows and claiming that the narnians betrayed them and a battle begins. After the entrance to the How is blocked by rocks the real battle against the telmarines begins. Peter, Edmund, Caspian, Susan, Stiles, Derek, Prue and Klaus all stand in front of the narnians, the witches, the vampires, the werewolves and everyone else before Peter yells "for Aslan" and they all charge towards the telmarines army fighting their way through. Stiles uses his cyrokinesis to freeze the telmarines, Derek uses his claws, Jeremy uses his strength and a crossbow, Cato uses his light darts, a sword and his invisibility, Mike uses his eletrokinesis, Luke and Percival are fighting side by side their swords clashing against telmarine swords, Piper, Phoebe, Hanna, Alison and Patsy are using knives to fight the telmarines, Kol uses a sword and the wand that he repaired, Jude uses his aerokinesis and the others fight for a while until the trees around them start moving and Peter says "Lucy" and the narnians all cheer. After one of the telmarine machines are destroyed the telmarines retreat towards their bridge and when they get there they see Cassadine and Lucy standing at the other side and before long a lion joins them. The men charge towards them and the lion roars at them and they stop. The water under the bridge starts to move and after a while a huge wave comes at the men on the bridge, Stiles looks at Luke who says "i'm not doing that" and the water takes the shape of a man who looks at the lion before picking up the bridge and destroying it. After that the telmarines surrender and Peter, Edmund, Susan, Caspian, Stiles, Derek, Prue and Klaus all cross the river before letting Susan, Peter, Edmund and Caspian all walk forward and kneeling in front of the lion and the lion says "rise kings and queens of Narnia" Peter, Susan and Edmund all rise and the lion says "all of you" Caspian says "i do not think i am ready" the lion replies "it's for that same reason that i know that you are" and Caspian gets up and the lion says to the others behind the kings and queens "welcome to Narnia and yes i will help you return home" and Stiles says "thank you" as he bows a little he then turns around and says to Kol who had crossed the river with Jeremy "i think that this is Aslan, you can ask about that wand now" and Kol walks up to Aslan and says "it's an honour to meet you and i was wondering about this wand and whether of not i could keep it to help protect my family, my friends and the one i love"

"you may keep it to protect all of them including your boyfriend" says Aslan and Kol looks at him and asks "you know who that is ?"

"yes your boyfriend is the one who you crossed the river with, i can see that you both love each other a lot" says Aslan before saying "before you leave Narnia with that wand i wish for you to hold it out in your hands in front of me" and Kol does before Aslan breathes on it and says "now it has the power to turn people who has been transformed into statues by this wand to be turned back to normal" and Kol says thank you again before Stiles, Derek, Kol and the other except Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy and Caspian walk away and when they do they pass the mice with a carrier that has Reepicheep on it.

 **Edmund's POV**

They had been at the castle for a few days and it is night time. Edmund and Caspian are in Caspian's chambers when Edmund says to Caspian "I think I will be going home tomorrow"

"I want to kiss you tomorrow before you go" Caspian says and Edmund asks "are you sure ?"

"yes and when you return we will be reunited"

"don't you mean if we return ?" asks Edmund.

"no I mean 'when'" Caspian says before kissing Edmund and they both lay down on Caspian's bed before falling asleep.

 **Cato's POV**

A few days later Cato and Mike are at the telmarine castle in their chambers and it is morning when Lucy enters their chambers to tell them to wake up to find them already awake and ready to go. They all go to where Caspian and the other are and Caspian makes an announcement and Aslan tells them some of their past before a few volunteers to leave speak up before leaving through a door that Aslan had made and the telmarines get scared a bit after the volunteers disappear and Peter says that they will go and Lucy and Edmund get sad. Edmund looks at Caspian as in to say 'told you so' and Peter gives Caspian his sword and Caspian promises to keep it save till their return and Susan says that they won't be returning and Lucy asks "we're not ?" and Peter tell her that she and Edmund will return and Lucy asks why and Aslan explains. After that they all say goodbye and Susan walks up to Caspian and says "goodbye" before trying to kiss him which he pulls back, walks over to Edmund and kisses him shocking everyone and Lucy says "I'm sure when I'm older, I'll understand" and Silas says to her "I'm older and don't think I want to understand" Caspian breaks his kiss with Edmund before they hug and Edmund with his siblings all leave. After the Pevensies leave Caspian goes up to Cato and says "be well my friend and thank you for helping me and Edmund"

"no problem" Cato replies before Aslan says to Stiles "the door will now take you to your timeline from the moment you had last left your timeline"

"will that mean that we will be separated from the others ?" asks Jackson.

"no, you will all be together" but before they leave one of the men from the crowd asks Caspian "will you be able to conceive an heir if you are with a man ?" and Stiles walks in front of them all and says "I am a man and I am pregnant to another man and I bet that Caspian is like me anyway"

"what does that mean ?" asks a woman.

"it means that Stiles like both men and women" says Lydia.

"I do like men and women" says Caspian and Stiles hugs him and says "I hope you have a good life and that Edmund returns to you" before everyone else say their goodbyes and they all leave Narnia. Once they have leave they appear in the kitchen of the Marin house in their normal clothes and Kol still has the wand. Ashley walks into the kitchen and when she sees them she runs up to Hanna and hugs her before yelling that they were back and then she demanded to know where they were and the group all explain where they were and what they did.


	18. Chapter 18

**Stiles' POV**

It had been two days since they got back from Narnia and Stiles and Derek were sitting in the special doctor surgery (for the supernatural but they also help normal people too) in the waiting for the doctor and Stiles can't stop shaking his leg because he was nervous because they were gonna find out how many children they were having and what they gender they are gonna be and Derek grabs Stiles' leg to stop him for shaking it and says "don't worry, I know that we haven't had an ultrasound before but i'm sure that everything will be fine and I love you"

"thanks Derek and I love you too" says Stiles before kissing his mate. The doctor comes out and calls them and Stiles and Derek get up and walk into the doctor's office and the doctor says to them "Mr Stilinski, Mr Hale, we are going to be checking everything out with the baby and I can tell you the baby's sex. Stiles gets on the table and pulls his shirt up, the doctor puts some cold gel on his stomach and says "I know it's cold and you are not used to it but i'm sure you already know how many you are having"

"no we don't I can't hear any heart beats, I've already asked about that and it seems that while I can smell that Stiles is pregnant even though I couldn't at first, I can't hear the baby's heart beat because it's protected by magic" says Derek and Stiles just nods. The doctor uses the wand for the machine and the doctor says "well there are your babies"

"wait, babies ?" yells Derek.

"yea, you are having twins" says the doctor.

"we are having twins" Stiles says to Derek and Derek hugs Stiles. Stiles asks the doctor "what are the sex of our babies ?"

"you are having-"

 **Scott's POV**

Scott and Isaac are at the Fields house in the guest room when Pam knocks on the door and Scott yells "come in Pam" and she does and she asks "would you like something to eat ?"

"no thanks, we are just going to relax in here for a while" says Scott but before Pam can reply they hear a cracking sound come from the little nest that Scott and Isaac had made for the dragon egg and all three of them walk up to the egg as it hatches and Isaac starts getting excited and Scott asks Pam "can you grab some towels please ?" and she goes and gets one before coming back and by then the dragon was out of the egg and was in the nest. Scott picks it up gently before Pam puts down a towel which Scott puts the dragon on and starts cleaning it. After the dragon is clean Isaac asks "is it a boy or a girl ?"

"a girl" replies Scott.

"what are you going to name her ?" asks Pam.

"I don't know" says Scott and Isaac shrugs his shoulders before Emily enters the guest room and she asks "what's going on ?"

"the dragon hatched and it's a girl" says Isaac in a giddy mood and Emily goes and sees that the dragon had hatched.

"she looks so beautiful" says Emily. The baby dragon's scales had the colours of the rainbow on each one of her scales, her wings are golden and her eyes are silver, Scott takes a picture of the dragon and sends it to everyone saying "the dragon hatched and it's a girl!" about five minutes later Scott gets a whole bunch of messages from everyone and he opens the first one which is from Stiles and it says oh my god, she is so beautiful, looks like you and Isaac have a baby dragon to look after now

the text from Kira says that dragon is beautiful, i love her scales and her wings and her eyes and he goes through all the texts from everyone else and they are telling him how beautiful the dragon is they are asking for her name. Isaac says to Scott "we are gonna have to new her soon and we will have to travel back to Lore to talk to Warlic" Pam and Emily had exited the room by then.

"i know babe" Scott says to Isaac before kissing him. He looks at the dragon and he says to her "hey there we are gonna look after you and make sure you grow up nice and strong" Isaac smiles at Scott and says to the baby dragon "the pack are going to love you, you are so beautiful and you will grow up to be an amazing dragon" and the baby dragon just coos before falling asleep in the nest as Scott and Isaac watch her.

 **Stefan's POV**

Stefan, Elena, Damon, Jackson, Danny, Ethan, Caroline and Bonnie are sitting at a table at the brew when they all get the text from Scott and Danny says "she looks amazing and her scales look beautiful"

"yea, I agree" says Jackson as he snuggles up to Stefan and Elena scoffs a bit before asking "what's the dragon's name ?"

"I don't know yet, they haven't named her yet" says Jackson before Stefan asks Jackson "want to come go for a walk with me ?"

"yea, I'd love to" says Jackson before getting up, grabbing Stefan's hand and they walk out the door and Stefan overhears Damon say "I bet they are going to get it on" and Caroline says to him "eww Damon, we don't want to know that" and Stefan chuckles a bit before looking at Jackson who is beet red and he says "let's go for that walk now" and they walk down the street in silence before Stefan says "I want to wait a while before we have sex" Jackson stops, looks at Stefan and before Stefan says anything else Jackson kisses him before saying "I want to wait too" and they start walking again as people on the street are looking at them.

 **Cato's POV**

Cato, Mike, Cassadine, Patsy, Silas, Aria, Clove and Ella are sitting in the living room of the Montgomery house when they get the text and they all coo over the dragon and Mike says to Cato "that dragon look amazing, i wander what they will name her"

"maybe we can make some suggestions for the dragon's name" says Cato and Cassadine says "the dragon is really pretty" and Silas and Patsy nod in agreement. After a while Mike and Cato go upstairs into Mike's room and once Cato closes the door he turns around and Mike kisses him and Cato responds by deepening the kiss while slipping his hands under Mike's shirt. After ten minutes they stop before turning on Mike's computer and they start walking a movie together.

 **Klaus' POV**

Klaus and Connor are sitting in the barn (while everyone else isn't there but Kol and Jeremy are inside the Hastings house) naked after having oral sex when Klaus asks Connor "did I hear our phones beeping ?"

"yea, we got a text from Scott telling us that the dragon has hatched and he sent a photo" Connor says before showing the photo and Klaus smiles before saying "I bet the baby dragon will give them a lot of trouble"

"yea I agree" says Connor before saying "we better get dressed before Kol or Jeremy come out here and see us" and they both get dressed and make out for a while.

 **Kol's POV**

Jeremy and Kol are at the Hastings house inside the guest room since the barn was occupied by Connor and Klaus. Jeremy is straddling Kol and making out with him on the bed as they play music loud to drown out any noises that come from inside the room and before long Jeremy and Kol are both naked and Jeremy is riding Kol while kissing him when

 **Jude's POV**

Jude is sitting at his home with his family and his boyfriend when he gets the text from Scott about the dragon and he tells the others and they all coo over it and he texts back asking for her name, Scott replies that they hadn't decided anything and Connor S asks Jude "you know that dance that is coming up in Rosewood ?"

"yea ?" asks Jude.

"do you wanna go with me, the vamps will be able to compel us a way in" Connor says and Jude says "yea, I'd love to, if my moms will let me" he looks at his moms and Stef says "you can go but we are all going if the vamps can indeed get us in"

"yea, i'm sure that Klaus will be going there with his boyfriend" says Jude and Stef asks "who is Klaus' boyfriend ?"

"Angel's son, Connor he is half demon and they are mates which means they are made for each other" says Jude.

"how old is Klaus ?" asks Callie,

"umm about 1025 years old, I think" says Jude and Lena asks "when was he turned into a vampire ?"

"he is a hybrid and he was turned by his parents in the 10th century after his youngest brother was killed by wolves" replies Jude.

"how is he a hybrid ?" asks Jesus.

"he was a wolf and then he got turned and after he killed for the first time it triggered his werewolf gene but the others can explain everything, I only know some about that stuff and a lot about witches and their powers. well the witches like me, Stiles, Cato, Luke, Mike, Kol, Prue, Piper and Phoebe with powers that we got"

"ok, will you have to go with them ?" asks Callie.

"no but whenever there is trouble I wanna help them because it's the right thing to do and we will always be protected by Derek and his pack" says Jude.

"well, I hope they do" says Callie and Mariana then asks "will you be joining Stiles' coven ?"

"I will be but I will be staying here unless there is trouble" says Jude and they talk more about everything.

 **Luke's POV**

Luke and Percival are sitting at the Applerose grill together at a table alone talking, eating together and holding hands when Luke sees Sophie (the slut who flirted with Cato) approach, Luke lets go of Percival's hand and asks Sophie "what's up ?" she turns to Percival completely ignoring Luke and asks "why don't you ditch blue boy and come home with me ?"

"how about you back off you slut ?" says a female voice from behind Sophie who turns around and they see Davina with her arms crossed and Sophie says to her "don't you dare talk to me like that" Luke looks at Percival and Percival gets up and speaks up by saying "leave us please"

"who do you want you leave, sexy ?" Sophie asks Percival.

"you, I wish for you to leave now" Percival says to her before she says "you know that you are seeing an underage guy right and that you can get in trouble ?"

"we haven't had sex and we aren't going to either until i'm older so back off and also I know who you are, you threatened to out Cato at school after flirting with him" says Luke and Sophie storms off in a huff. Davina starts laughing at her and Luke says to Davina "thank you, she decided to flirt with my boyfriend" and suddenly two police men enter the Applerose grill and approach Percival, Luke and Davina with Sophie trailing behind them wearing a smug look and one of the officers asks Percival "is it true you are dating and having sex with a sixteen year old boy ?"

"I am dating Luke yes but we haven't had sex and we don't plan to have sex until Luke is age appropriate" says Percival.

"this young lady thinks that you are indeed having sex with him" says the other officer and Luke says "the only reason she said that was because she wants me out of the way so she can be the town slut and sleep with my boyfriend and also unlike her I don't sleep with guys after a few days of dating them and i'm also a virgin" Luke says to the officers who say to Percival "we are sorry for disturbing your date and we hope that you follow your plans for when your boyfriend is age appropriate, sorry for wasting your time" they turn to Sophie and say "you can not make false allegations just so you can sleep with a man who is not in anyway interested"

"how do you know that he isn't interested ?" asks Sophie. "he is blinded by that fag who had corrupted his mind against dating girls and turned him gay, I would be doing him a favour" Sophie yells in the middle of the Applerose grill at the two officers.

"no you wouldn't be, I fell for Luke the moment I saw him and I was nervous about asking him out but I did ask him out and we had a lovely dinner before talking about things then we walked around for a while and when I took him home I gave him a kiss and that is all that happened between us" Percival says the last bit to the officers and Sophie says "you don't know what you are missing"

"I would be missing a chance you get a sexually transmitted disease which i'm sure with all of your sleeping around has gotten you" says Percival before sitting back down and he says to them "I like Luke, he is different to everyone else and I like that" Luke smiles and says "I liked him since I saw him too" Davina just gives then an aww and then says to Sophie "you can go now slut" and with that Sophie gives one look at Luke and Percival before walking out of the grill where all the teenage girls start clapping and one of them approach the couple and asks "will you two be going to the dance together this week ?"

"yes we will" says Percival before saying to Luke "if you wish for me to join you that is" Luke says "I'd love it if you came with me" before kissing and one of the officers clear their throats and say "just keep it PG-13 on the night and also do you wish for any action against the young woman who made those false accusations"

"no, she flirted with our friend Cato before he told her he was gay and Stiles gave everyone the low down of who was dating who but that was before I knew them" says Luke and the one officers says "if she causes any problems for you, call us and we will deal with it" giving them his card and all three say thank you before the two officers walk off, the girl who approached then asks "so you have only been dating for a few days ?"

"yea, we met and then he asked me to dinner and he got me a blanket that he had made himself" says Luke.

"really, you made a blanket for him ?" asks the girl's friend as she walks over to them and Percival says "yes, I wanted to make him something and I had some furs that were around and I made the blanket out of them" says Percival.

"wow, real fur or fake fur ?" asks the girl who had approached them.

"real but they were from ages ago and when I twisted my ankle he let me lay on one of his fur blanket and we talked about stuff and I guess that's the reason he made the blanket" says Luke and the girls who are named Lucy and Sasha just aww and Sasha asks them "what are you doing for your second date ?"

"we will be going to the dance" says Percival grabbing Luke's hand and Davina says "i'm gonna be going to the dance too"

"who with ?" Lucy asks her.

"Hunter, he gave my this necklace for the night that will blow you away" says Davina and Luke and Percival agree with her.

 **Derek's POV**

Derek is sitting in the doctor's office reeling from the news that Stiles is pregnant with twins and Derek hugs Stiles. Stiles asks the doctor "what are the sex of our babies ?"

"you are having a boy and a girl"

"both, we are having both ?" asks Stiles.

"yes" replies the doctor and Stiles hugs Derek again and says "we have to text the pack" before a new text from Scott comes in and tells them about the dragon hatching and he says that it's beautiful and that he has news of his own that he will share with the entire pack, everyone and I do mean every single person that is allied to Stiles and Derek. Stiles says to Derek "Scott texted about the egg"

"yea, what about it ? because he just found out you are having twins, a boy and a girl. what's so important about that egg ?"

"it hatched with a beautiful baby dragon and Scott took a photo of it" says Stiles showing the photo and Derek says "it looks like Scott and Isaac just became parents in a way"

"I guess so" says Stiles and they clean up before leaving the doctor's surgery holding hands. They text everyone to meet them at the Hastings house and they tell Scott to bring the dragon because they have some big news. A few hours later everyone is at the Hastings house when Stiles and Derek enter the house and Isaac asks "what's the big news ?"

"yes, was there an attack or something ?" asks Prue.

"no attack, this is good news" says Stiles before saying to Derek "you tell them babe"

"we are having twins" says Derek and the room goes into an uproar with a very happy crowd and Stiles says "we know the gender of the twins too" everyone goes silent and Stiles says "i'm having a boy and a girl" and everyone cheers loudly before opening up some champagne which Stiles can't touch. After about ten minutes after the announcement Stiles and Derek approaches the Sheriff who is crying with tears of joy over the twins and Stiles hugs his dad. They all talk more before someone asks to see the baby dragon and Scott brings her out and he says "I have a name for her too"

"what is her name ?" asks Lydia.

"Iridis" says Scott and Lydia says "that's Latin for rainbow"

"I know, I looked it up" says Scott.

"you are getting smarter" says Allison before they all except Stiles, Derek and the under aged all drink champagne and the teenagers and kids drinks sodas and fruit juices.

 **Meanwhile elsewhere in Rosewood in an abandoned warehouse...**

Gerard, Kate, Esther, Mikael, Coach Lahey, Anck-su-namun (who came with Coach Lahey from her timeline), Amy, Warren, Glory, Inspector Rodriquez, Jeremy the warlock, Finn, Hunter's mom, Justin's dad and some of Gerard's hunters, Esther's witches and some low level demons all meet in the warehouse when a young woman approaches them and says "they will are be at the dance tonight, you can take your enemies out except a few of them but you have to only attack them and not anyone else" everyone agrees with her and she leaves the building in a slutty way that makes all the men stare at her with lust. Suddenly a woman with black hair walks in and says "i want you help with your enemies for they have a few slayers in them and Gerard asks "who are you ?"

"my name is Drusilla" she says smiling evilly and they make plans.

 **Cato's POV**

Later that night Cato and Mike are laying awake in Mike's bed when Cato gets a premonition and Mike asks "what did you see ?" Cato explains and Mike says "we need to warn the others about what you saw"

"I agree" says Cato before texting everyone about the premonition. After the text they lay back down and Mike says to Cato "i'm glad that we met"

"so am I" says Cato before kissing Mike and they roll around on the bed while making out. Suddenly Mike's bedroom door opens and Silas, Patsy, Cassadine, Aria, little Cora and Clove all rush in and Mike quickly rolls off Cato and falls of the bed before getting back in the bed and covering himself with the blanket which is what Mike is doing since they are both rock hard and Aria realises what could have happened if they didn't walk in and when she looks at the two teenage boys she knows what could have happened and Aria crosses her arms and says to Cassadine, Silas, Patsy and Little Cora "can you leave the room you four Clove and I need to talk to Cato and Mike" and that's when Ella walks into the room and asks "what's going on ?"

"we are going downstairs" says Cassadine before leaving with the other three youngsters and Ella asks again "what's going on ?"

"Cato and Mike could have had sex if we didn't rush into Mike's room" says Aria and Mike just glares at her and Cato says "we weren't gonna have sex, we were just making out"

"and rolling around on the bed" says Mike.

"alright I understand, but I will be buying you both a box of condoms tomorrow and I will also be teaching you both how to use them and i'm not taking no for an answer" says Ella. Clove and Aria are trying hard not to laugh at the boys who are beet red and not moving with both of their eyes wide open. Byron walks into the room and asks "why are the young ones downstairs while everyone is in here ?" and then he sees the boys both shirtless with the blanket covering their bottom halves and he asks them "were you just having-"

"no, no we haven't had sex" says Cato.

"then what's going on ?" and the girls explain and Byron says "it's a good idea and that way if you two do decide to take that step the condoms are available and then you two can have safe sex"

"why do they need condoms ?" asks Clove, Ella and Byron explains to Clove and Cato and Cato says "but if we both are virgins doesn't that mean that we are clean of anything ?"

"sometimes, yes but you should get tested before doing anything if you choose you not use condoms which we advise against. Also you should get tested every three months or so to check if you have anything just in case" says Ella and Mike looks like he wants the ground to swallow him and Cato puts his hand on Mike's and says "I know it's embarrassing but I need to know this stuff because we don't have stuff like that to keep people safe from STD's in my world"

"thank you Cato for really wanting to know and you both should wait until you are both ready for that step and when you do please use condoms, now we are going to leave you both alone so you can talk about it" says Ella before they all leave the room leaving both boys wide eyed and beet red. After about ten minutes of silence Mike says "I do want to do it but I haven't done it before"

"same here" says Cato before putting his head on Mike's shoulders.

"we didn't even find out why they burst into my room" says Mike and Cato starts laughing before kissing Mike and saying "goodnight Mike, I love you"

"goodnight Cato, I love you too" replies Mike before they both drift off to sleep.

 **Luke's POV**

The next day Luke and Percival are sitting in the lounge of the Marin house when Luke says to Percival "I want you to meet Ellie and the others in my world"

"I would love to, let's get the others and travel there" says Percival and Luke goes to get Stiles and Derek. Stiles texts Kol, Jeremy, Cato, Mike, Klaus and a few others before Stiles opens the portal to Luke's world and they all enter it to find the city in turmoil and in chaos. They make their way to the mall and once they get there the teenagers walk in leaving the adults and the preteens at the door. After entering the mall they see Ellie and Jack sitting together talking and when Ellie spots them she gets up and runs to Luke hugging him before saying "Luke, how have you been ? what have you been doing ?" and Jack goes over to them and asks "who are you all ?"

"they are friends, they helped against the Chosen" says Selene.

"hey, how are you Selene ?" Luke asks her.

"i'm good, what about you?"

"i'm great, I wanted to introduce someone to all of you" Luke says before yelling out "you can come in now" and Percival, Derek, Klaus, Patsy, Silas, Cassadine, Rue, Ella and Ashley all walk into the mall and Luke says as he walks over to Percival "Ellie this is Percival, my boyfriend"

"it's nice to meet you" says Ellie walking over and shaking his hand and he says "it's lovely to meet you too" Jack, Cloe and some of the others just stand there staring at the adults before Cloe sees Patsy and she yells "Patsy" before running up to her and hugging her. Once they are done hugging Patsy introduces Cassadine, Silas and Rue to her and they end up all talking for a while until Patsy says to Cloe "Silas is my boyfriend" and Cloe screams before hugging her again and then she says to Silas "you be good to my best friend"

"I will" Silas replies before Jack asks loudly "how are those adults alive ?"

"alternate realties" replies Patsy loudly and Cloe gives her a confused look before Stiles explains to them about their world and Cato explains about his world. After talking for a while Ellie approaches Percival and says "you better treat Luke right or you will have me to deal with"

"I will treat him right, you have my word as a knight"

"a knight ?" asks Jack and Luke tells them that Percival is from the time of king Arthur and Merlin and Ebony asks "are there any single guys among you ?"

"there are but they aren't here" says Stiles before Ashley says "Stiles you need to sit down, even if it's for ten minutes and then we will leave because they all have school"

"school ?" asks Lex.

"yea, they go to Rosewood high" says Ella.

"where's Alice ?" asks Luke and Ellie tells them all what's been going on and Stiles says "we can help you" and Derek says "i don't care what you say but i'm putting my foot down and saying no, you are not fighting in this battle when the battle comes"

"what if when it happens i'm not pregnant ?" asks Stiles shocking Cloe, Jack and a few of the others.

"then you can fight but i'm not risking the twins and nor should you"

"I know but they need the help and I can be hurt by anything remember when we were in Narnia, at the telmarine castle and someone fire an arrow at me and it bounced off me being repelled by something" Stiles says to Derek who just nods and Pride says to Stiles "you should rest while you are pregnant that way you don't risk the baby"

"babies" says Scott. "he is having twins, a boy and a girl" and the mallrats all give that congratulations and after a while it's time to go and Cloe asks Patsy "are you going back with them ?"

"yea I am, this world thinks i'm dead and that is how it must stay" says Patsy before hugging Cloe and Stiles opens up a portal before they leave and Ellie says to Luke "I hope you are happy with him, I wish you both happiness" and Luke leaves with the others.

 **Jeremy's POV**

 **A few days later...**

It was the night of the dance and Jeremy and Kol were getting ready for it and when they had finished getting dressed Jeremy comes out in his costume with his mask on. What Jeremy wore was a black tuxedo, a gold shirt, black pants with a gold belt that held two handguns that were loaded and some ammo for the guns. Kol says to Jeremy as he sticks his head out of the door of the bathroom "I will meet you at the dance and you will be surprised, bye" and Jeremy replies with "bye, I love you and no matter what you wear you will look handsome" before kissing Kol, putting on his mask, leaving the house and getting into the limo that held Derek, Jackson, Stefan, Connor S and Hunter are already in.

 **Percival's POV**

Percival had gotten changed into his old armour from when he was a knight with his sword before knocking on the bathroom door and saying "Luke, I will meet you at the dance and I bet I will be surprised"

"you will be, I'll see you there, bye" is Luke's reply as Percival puts on his mask and leaves the house before getting in the Limo that Derek, Jeremy, Jackson, Stefan, Connor S and Hunter are already in it. They all talk about what the male witches and Davina will be wearing since they have no clue about it. After fifteen minutes they are at the place where the dance is and they put on their masks before exiting the limo.

 **Klaus' POV**

Klaus, Connor, Rebekah, Dawn, Elijah all have gotten dressed and they wait for their limo to arrive and when it does they get in and see that Wes and Matt had already been picked up. They all talk about what could happen tonight and Klaus says "I wonder what the witches will be wearing"

"I bet they will be dressed amazingly" says Dawn and Connor agrees.

After fifteen minutes they are at the place where the dance is and they put on their masks before exiting the limo.

 **Stiles' POV**

Derek had just left in his limo and Stiles exits the bathroom in his costume which is a black long sleeved shirt with a red vest, black pants and a long hooded red cloak that stopped just above his ankles, he picks up the picnic basket that he bought for the costume which holds the scythe that he shrunk using magic, a few wooden stakes, some, knives and a gun. He put on his mask and after bumping into Luke he leaves the house after Ashley tells him that she loves their costumes before he goes outside to wait for the limo with Luke. The limo pulls up and he gets into it with Luke to find that they is the first ones to be picked up.

 **Mike's POV**

Cato and Mike are getting dressed and once they are done Cato comes out of the bathroom wearing what he wore for the tribute parade including the helmet and a sword. Mike looks at him with awe before Cato says "you look amazing and I like the helmet" Mike is wearing a violet 1800's suit with a white shirt on the inside and a violet vest with black pants and a violet wig while under his jacket he has hidden two swords and a set of knives. They go downstairs where Byron is and he says to them "you two look amazing in those outfits, now if you do decide to have sex tonight I want you to use these" and he hands them a box of multi flavoured condoms before they hear a horn beeping and Byron says "Limo's here but I want to take a photo of you both" and Mike and Cato pose before Byron takes the photo and they leave the house and get into the limo that Stiles and Luke is in and Mike says to him "you look good man"

"thanks you too" replies Stiles.

"I agree" says Cato and Stiles says "you look good too Cato"

"I agree on that" says Luke.

 **Luke's POV**

After Luke got dressed into his costume for the night he looks in the mirror and he sees what he is wearing which is a green 1920s suit with a green wig and pants with a set of knives under his shirt with two small pistols. When he goes downstairs where he bumps into Stiles and they both leave the house and enter the limo.

 **Jude's POV**

Jude had finished getting dressed and he goes downstairs and sees his sister in the living room of the Fields and he sees Pam who looks at his and says "I like your outfit and your nails" Jude is wearing a blue 1912 suit with black pants, a black belt that held a few knives, he is also wearing a blue wig with his nails painted blue. The limo arrives and Jude leaves the house after Pam takes some photos for his moms and family back home. He enters the limo and they all complement each other on their outfits.

 **Kol's POV**

After Jeremy had left Kol comes out of the bathroom in his ice blue suit with a white shirt and an ice blue vest with matching pants and a white wig with what looked like icicles sticking out of it like a crown with a sword hanging from his belt and the wand that he got from Narnia in his hands and he also wears a necklace with an ice blue snowflake shaped penchant, he puts on his mask and heads downstairs where Davina and Veronica are waiting so they can see what he is wearing and Veronica asks "are you sure you want to bring the wand with you ?"

"yea, it might come in handy"

"ok, now I want to take a photo of you" Veronica says and Kol agrees. After the photo is taken Kol leaves the house with Davina and they get into the limo that has Stiles, Luke, Cato, Mike and Jude inside it.

 **Davina's POV**

Davina gets dressed into her 1900's black dress and she puts on the heart of the ocean before heading downstairs to see Veronica waiting and she says "you look beautiful, Hunter will love you in that dress"

"thank you, where's Kol ?" Davina asks

"still getting dressed" Veronica replies and after five minutes Kol comes down and they get their photos taken before leaving the house and getting into the limo before driving off to the place where the dance was being held.

 **Stiles' POV**

They are all talking in the limo when they arrive at their destination and they put on their masks and get out of the limo before entering the building. When they enter the area where the dance takes place Davina walks in before them and finds Hunter to dance with, when Stiles, Kol, Mike, Cato, Luke and Jude enter they all enter at the same time and everyone looks at them as they stand there at the top of the stairs and at the bottom they see Connor S, Percival, Jeremy and Derek all waiting for them there and when they see the boys at the top of the stairs they are speechless and the boys walk down the stairs, take their boyfriends hands and takes them to the dance floor to dance. Stiles says to Derek while they are dancing "I love the mask, it's very wolfy"

"well thanks little red, I love your costume and your mask" they dance on the dance floor for a while talking and sometimes kissing when they hear a gunshot.

 **Kol's POV**

Kol gets taken by Jeremy to the dance floor and when they are dancing Jeremy says "you look completely amazing in your outfit, I bet it took a while to get the right stuff so you can match the wand"

"not really but thankfully I have a belt to hold a sword and the wand while I dance with my sexy beast of a boyfriend" says Kol. They dance for a while when they hear a gunshot.

 **Luke's POV**

Percival takes Luke's hands and takes him to the dance floor and they start dancing and after a while they are talking while dancing before they hear a gunshot.

 **Derek's POV**

After hearing the gunshot Derek looks in the direction of the shot while dragging Stiles behind his back which Stiles protests to and comes out from behind him and says "I am not going to hide behind you" and they both look at where the gunshot came from and they see Gerard, Kate, Esther, Mikael, Finn, Coach Lahey, Anck-su-namun, Warren, Amy, Glory, Inspector Rodriguez, Jeremy the warlock, Hunter's mom, Justin's dad, Esther's witches, Mikael's vampires, Gerard's hunter, Drusilla and Drusilla's minions are all standing at the stop of the stairs and Gerard yells "bring us the people we want and we won't harm you and if you don't-" he clicks his fingers and one of Drusilla's vamps walks in front of them with Cassadine and before he can bite her Cato yells "now Cassadine" and she pulls her arm out of his hand before grabbing a wooden stake and shoving it into his chest and she runs towards Cato and Stiles says "you should know not to mess with a slayer"

"she is just a girl" says Mikael and Stiles says to him "no she is a slayer the same as me" before yelling to the good guys "NOW" and that's when Jeremy pulls out his gun and starts shotting at their enemies, Kol takes out his sword and the wand, Luke takes out his small pistols and shoots the bad guys, Percival takes out his sword, Jeremy takes out his guns firing at the bad guys hitting some of vamps, Jude takes out his knives, Mike takes out his swords, the wolves all shift, the vampires all get ready and all of the others get ready to attack while the all the other guests all run from the building. The group all take off their masks and Stiles says to his enemies "now how about we get this over with" and their enemies attack. Gerard, Kate, and some of the other hunters go to attack Stiles, Derek, Scott, Isaac and the wolves while Mikael and his vampires attacks Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah while the others all attacked the others. A few of Drusilla's vampires attack Stiles and Stiles takes out the scythe out of the basket and makes it it's normal size by saying a spell before using it on Drusilla's vamps and then he confronts her and they fight before swings the scythe around before aiming it between her legs and pulling it upwards killing her, he turns back to the Argents and he sees Kate facing against Derek and when he looks Derek in the eye she turns around and see Stiles walking towards her with the scythe in his hands and she says "a human like you can't kill something like me" and Gerard steps in front of Stiles and Stiles swings the scythe at him cutting open his chest before burying the axe part of the scythe into his head and Stiles says to him "that's for beating me up, trying to kill my friends and mate, for torturing my pack and threaten my children" before taking the scythe out of Gerard's head and he looks at Kate who just runs leaving the others behind and Derek says to Stiles "leave her, she just saw her father get killed, I think she will need time" and Stiles agrees with him before they kiss.

 **Kol's POV**

Jeremy and Kol are together fighting Mikael's vampires and Kol swings his wand around turning the vampires into statues before using his sword to smash the statues into little pieces and Mikael says to him "that's a nice weapon, I think I will take it after I kill you and Jeremy says "over my dead body" before shotting Mikael with wooden bullets and he takes out the white oak stake and before he can plunge it into Mikael, Esther uses her magic to save Mikael by making Jeremy fly into Kol but Kol dodges Jeremy's body before turning Finn who was with Esther into a statue and she screams and tries to undo what Kol did and Kol says "only I can turn him back and only I can use this wand, even if it is broken he will stay a statue forever"

"turn him back or i will kill your lover" says Mikael while holding Jeremy by the back of his neck Kol just says "maybe you should watch your back" before Klaus rams into him and they fight it out while Esther still tries to save Finn but Connor just walks up to the statue and punches it smashing it. Esther yells to Mikael that they must leave and that's what they do as does all of the others that came with them well the ones that haven't been knocked out, turned to stone or dusted.

 **Cato's POV**

Cato and Mike are fighting Warren, Amy and Glory and Mike hits Glory with one of his knives and it doesn't faze her but when Cato punches her with super strength by channelling her emotions she gets pissed out and they fight while Mike is fighting Warren and Amy who think that he is defenceless until he takes out his two swords and he fights both of them. Cato punches Glory in the face making her fly across the room and she realises she won't win and she runs off with Warren and Amy following her. Mike and Cato get together and Cato asks "what made them run off like that ?"

"I used my eletrokinesis and they decided to make a run for it" says Mike. Cato laughs and says "I love that you have that power and that they run scared from you my strong amazing boyfriend" before kissing Mike and they walk together while holding hands walking to the rest of the enemies that are still there and after their enemies all flee Stiles and the others all get together and that's when the police arrive and Holbrook asks "what happened here ?"

"some people attacked the dance, the others ran off and we fought them and we won but most of them ran off but some of them are knocked out and one is dead" says Stiles.

"who killed him ?" asks Tanner.

"we don't know but we found him dead from an axe being buried into his head" says Derek and Holbrook says "I will need everyone's statements and then we will be done"

"ok" says Stiles and while the police officers arrest the knocked out hunters and Coach Lahey the police take the groups statements about what happened.

 **Stiles' POV**

The next day everyone is at the Hastings house and Stiles is telling the others who weren't at the dance about what happened there and they are shocked by what happened and the Sheriff comforts his son after he admits to killing Gerard and Talia says "that man was a monster, he was going to kill you, the twins, Derek and your pack, you were defending your pack and yourself you shouldn't feel any guilt for that"

"I know but he was a human and we said we wouldn't kill humans and the Argents hunter code doesn't allow it either"

"we can make an exception in your case" says Chris Argent and the Sheriff thanks Chris before turning to Stiles and saying "speaking of the twins, have you decided any names for them ?"

"yea I decided the girl's name for our baby girl" says Stiles and the Sheriff asks "what is it ?"

"Paige Claudia Hale" Derek smiles at Stiles and the Sheriff hugs his son and says "that's a beautiful name and what about the boy ?"

"I named him" says Derek.

"what is his name ?" asks Talia.

"Gabriel Steven Hale" and Stiles smiles at Derek and Scott asks "what was the inspiration for the names ?"

"well I wanted to name our daughter after Derek's first love and I wanted my mother's name as her middle name" says Stiles.

"Gabriel is named after the Arch Angel which is what I wanted and his middle name is Steven because Stiles is a huge fan of Captain America" and Stiles runs up to Derek and hugs him before kissing him and everyone all cheers.

 **Meanwhile elsewhere in Rosewood in an abandoned building...**

Kate and the others are all back and Kate says "my father is dead, he was killed by the Stilinski boy"

"we must avenge Finn" says Esther and Kate says "we all know who's fault this is"

"who's ?" asks Mikael.

"hers" Kate says pointing at Amy "she came up with the idea to attack, she was the one who got that girl to get us those tickets, she came up with those other attempts to kill them which all failed, she is the reason your son (she says to Esther and Mikael), my father, Drusilla and her vampires are dead, why some of our men are statues and why some of our men are in prison including Coach Lahey" Kate points a gun at Amy's head and says "this is for my father" before pulling the trigger killing Amy and Warren says "serves her right" before walking away making plans of his own.


End file.
